


KQ Agents of Utopia

by cataylor93



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Artist Kim Hongjoong, Character Death, Dancer/Choreographer Jung Wooyoung, Doctor Park Seonghwa, F/M, Government Hacker Kang Yeosang, Journalist/photographer Choi Jongho, Police Officer Jeong Yunho, Primary Teacher Song Mingi, Stuntman Choi San, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataylor93/pseuds/cataylor93
Summary: To everyone else they look like ordinary girls going about their lives. 8 orphaned girls whose bond is strong and who gel so well together. They all have great teamwork and live together to help support each other. The Reality however is so vastly different.Fast forward 10 years and the girls have been the most successful heroes Scotland have seen. Until the powerful and sinister EXO arrive straight from Korea to ruin the beautiful harmony the girls have created in Scotland. Just before they begin to cause havoc the girls are introduced to their first set of 'trainees' 8 incredibly handsome young men, who had no idea they had powers until the day they all started work in Scotland. And who knows these boys may just become so much more than the girl's trainees.How do the girls cope with being the experts? How will the girls struggle with the guilt knowing these boys in both worlds, the real world and the gifted world? Will the boys find the identity of theses incredible women? Will the boys struggle to choose between their growing love for people in the real world or will they love the incredible women giving them an insight into their gifts?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Original Female Character(s), Choi San/Original Female Character(s), Jeong Yunho/Original Female Character(s), Jung Wooyoung/Original Female Character(s), Kang Yeosang/Original Female Character(s), Kim Hongjoong/Original Female Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Original Female Character(s), Song Mingi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I have pictures I wanna add but don’t know how to haha. Hopefully I’ll figure it out and add them because they really add to the story. I’m transferring this over from Wattpad where it has all the photos in it. 
> 
> Please be patient whilst I figure this all out!

A slither of light slips though the long flowing white curtains of a bedroom, as birds singing is heard floating in. Its early morning and the sun is starting to heat the beautiful Scottish countryside.

[Carrie’s room](https://photos.app.goo.gl/U8tE6XvkaA2VG9Rj7)

Just as the sun appears a loud ringing is heard throughout the house.

"Nooooo!! It's too early." Groaned Carrie.

"I don't wanna get up yet, one more hour," mumbles Shelbi.

Slowly, all 7 girls begin to wake up and get ready for their busy day ahead. The sisters all gather together in the kitchen to prepare breakfast before leaving for work.

[Kitchen ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/gMzw6RLqCt2QSAUB9)

"Morning everyone," Diane said softly, aware that her sisters don't like loud noises first thing in the morning.

Shelbi walks over to the sound system, suddenly a gentle burst of classical music, smoothly floats around the room, as though waltzing through the space.

"Wow Shelbi, this isn't your usual choice of music girl, you feeling ok?" asks Kristyn.

"Yeah what happened to Eminem?" giggles Ashlea.

"I just need something soft and gentle to wake me up, ok? I can't deal with noise before my coffee!" replies Shelbi.

"Girl you're usually the one making all the noise, singing at the top of your lungs. Trust me I know, your room is next to mine," Agata said, whilst rolling her eyes.

"Right girls, what do we want for breakfast then?", asks Gabbie.

"No Gabbie, you're not cooking breakfast, you cook all day for a living, let me do it this morning. You relax before work. I need to speak to you all after breakfast anyway."

Gabbie sits at the island with a cup of coffee to wake her up. Carrie cooks the girls a healthy breakfast to start their day, the girls sit at the table and eat their breakfast.

[Dining Room](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Nit1wckbxPnTm8Wj8)

As they are finishing their breakfast Carrie speaks up, "Ok girls we need to finish getting ready for work then meet in out indoor garden in 30 minutes that's at 6."

All the girls one by one leave the dining room to place their dishes in the dishwasher and walk to their rooms to finish getting ready for work.

*6am in the indoor garden*

[Indoor Garden](https://photos.app.goo.gl/qYo4NPvYXJKJ5aCJ6)

The girls are sitting on the sofa's and chairs and Carrie is standing up ready to brief the girls on the day ahead.

"Ok girls, so today we all have work, obviously," she says as she rolls her eyes, hands on her hip. The girls all laugh. "Sassy queen," whispers Shelbie, while laughing.

"Also good news, Emma will be home later! She finished her press tour for her new film. I'm so excited to see her," squeals Carrie.

"OMGGGGGG I've missed her so much!!!" shouts Shelbie will dancing around the room like a maniac.

"WOW, Shelbie's coffee's kicked in," Ashlea and Carrie say in unison. "OMG twin telepathy!!" Ashlea laughs and high fives Carrie.

"I hate when they do that, its so creepy," Agata says whilst putting her hands over her ears.

"Are you done? Can we go now girl?" Kristyn asks.

"OMG no girl, I've more to say," Carrie blurts out, filter clearly gone.

"Ok, so after we have all finished we are needed at KQ headquarters. Bangtan want to speak to us about something important. We've all to be there for 6pm, so make sure to eat before we get there. I don't want any of you passing out from starvation," Carrie informs the girls with a small smile on her face.

"No chance of that for me sis," chuckles Gabbie.

"Yeah she owns restaurants girl, she ain't gonna starve," laughs Ashlea.

"Ok girls well travel to work safely and remember no powers unless you are alone but only use them if it's a necessity," reminded Carrie.

"Sis we know, we been doing this for 4 years," Diane says as she rolls her eyes.

[Driveway](https://photos.app.goo.gl/vtEbPQikC4erTBg89)

The girls are all stood on top of their drive way getting ready to go to work, waiting for Carrie to lock up. Shelbi and Agata get into the same car as they are travelling to the same place.

[*Shelbi’s Car*](https://photos.app.goo.gl/f69puzx7CpMkxPG9A)

"Safe driving girls, and no speeding Shelbi, you got in so much trouble the last time. I swear you get that from Emma, that girl could have been a racing driver!" Carrie reminds the girls and Shelbi. The girls all laugh.

"Hey that was awesome, it was an emergency!" Shelbi shouts back whilst laughing.

"You call getting home to buy tickets for Lewis Capaldi an emergency?" sassed Ashlea as she got into her car.

[*Ashlea’s Car*](https://photos.app.goo.gl/xJvNwiDXAZGLxT12A)

"That's my twin! You tell her girl!" Carrie hollered back as she gets into her car.

[*Carrie’s Car*](https://photos.app.goo.gl/K4kpFo35Ter26urP6)

"Hey, you two do I need to tell the sheep to block you path to work?" Shelbi says as she raises her eyebrows at her sisters.

"NO!!! Sorry Shelb!!!" they exclaim together.

"I can't be late I've got a journalist coming to interview me for training the Olympic athletes that won medals." Ashlea squeals excited.

"Girl we're all so proud of you for that girl," says Agata, with a beaming smile.

"And I've a new doctor to meet at the hospital, Dr Park!" Carrie says with little excitement, "I hope he/she isn't an asshole."

"Come on girl think positively!" Diane shouts from the boot of her car.

[*Diane’s Car*](https://photos.app.goo.gl/SKejjKqdH7Cr15Ei7)

"It could be a drop dead, gorgeous guy, ready to sweep you of your feet," smirks Shelbi.

"Or a really old guy, who's creepy and fancies you!" exclaims Gabbie whilst putting the roof down in her car.

[*Gabbie’s Car*](https://photos.app.goo.gl/vJ1GuHFJfdAos3ug7)

"GABBIE REALLY??" the girls shout, "We're supposed to be cheering her up not creeping her out," says Agata.

"Or it may be a new friend you make, a girl around our age, you never know girl," says Kristyn as she starts up her car.

[*Kristyn’s Car*](https://photos.app.goo.gl/6PseymTnntuSkV9K9)

"Only one way to find out girls, lets all head to work. See you later girls, keep safe," Carrie tells them all.

"She never stops being leader does she," Shelbi sighs, "Girl needs to learn to chill."


	2. New Faces: Part 1: Dr Park and Bet I could lift you

New Faces: Dr Park

Carrie POV

The cool, crisp fresh breeze blew through my hair is I drive towards the hospital. It was a surprisingly bright morning for an early spring afternoon in Glasgow. I remember when we were young and spring was a frightfully cold time, where your fingers felt like ice. Back then mum and dad were still around and our crazy uncles Heechul, Donghae, Shindong and Leeteuk would look after us as they went out on missions. They were funny and slightly nuts, but they loved us and would do anything for our parents.

Thinking about my parents takes me back to that fateful day when we lost them. A mission gone wrong. It hurts too much to think about it, but that was the day that we all grew up. It was this day where we made a stand. It was on this day we found out what our gifts were, and oh boy were we gonna use them for the better good, just like our parents had before us.

It was also on that day that we found out how much our uncles truly cared for and admired our parents. They did not hesitate to look after and care for us, until we could look after each other, in the beautiful house we grew up in, that our parents left for us. It was those crazy men who taught us how to train our gifts and how to use them for good and not for them to be a curse rather than a blessing.

My gift? Some would say it's a curse, which in the wrong hands could be, but I had good in my heart and knew what I wanted to use mine for. You see my gift is Telekinesis, Mind Control and Object Manipulation. I had the ability to manipulate any object into anything I wanted, I had the ability to control objects, matter, people. In the wrong hands this world would be like living in hell, but with me I used it to stop those people.

BEEEEEP! "Oh crap!" I am brought back to the present moment, by a car beeping to tell me the traffic lights had changed. I checked my car clock, 7:10 am. Perfect! I was almost at the hospital and my shift started at 7:30. Wiping my eyes, gathering the few tears that had escaped as I drive into the hospital car park. Those memories always bring back tears.

[Hospital ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/44kAS6yewadzZ7dn7)

Almost 6 years ago, a fresh young 20-year-old Carrie walked in feeling the most nervous she had ever been in her life. Now, however? I'm an old hand at this, I got this I think as I smirk. I just hope this new Dr Park isn't an ass, I think as I roll my eyes.

[Corridor](https://photos.app.goo.gl/cQprCgZ7vE1h3YWk9)

Once in the hospital I walk along the corridor and I enter the lift. I look at my watch, 7:20, still running on time. Just as I switch my phone on to silent the lift door pings and I see the welcoming sight of my workplace, greeting me like an old friend.

[Reception](https://photos.app.goo.gl/jtgdebJjogPVj8RMA)

"Morning Ladies, how you all doing this morning?" I cheer at the nurses who surprisingly are all gathered around whispering frantically.

"Oh Dr Carrie, just you wait, I mean... I....! It's the new doctor!" said Nurse Smith.

"Wait, don't tell her, it'll ruin the surprise," Nurse Neil winks cheekily.

Oh great I think, here we go, I seriously hope they are not an asshole.

"Ok, girls very funny, I'm away to get changed into my uniform, I'm sure I've no surgeries booked for today so it'll just be seeing my usual kiddies." I say, "however, I do expect you all to be working when I get back." I tell them with my eye brow raised and smirk on my face.

"Yes, Dr Carrie, right away!" they all scramble away to work, as I walk towards my office to get changed, ready for my shift.

[Carrie’s Office](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Ed5ML6A6ESgChVyT7)

Just as I've finished changing and I am putting my clothes away I heard a familiar knock at my door. "Come in," I smile. "Ahh, if it isn't my favourite Paediatric Surgeon/Doctor," Smiles Dr Kim.

"I bet you say that to all the Paediatric Surgeon's," I say as I roll my eyes and as a grin takes over my face. I give Jin a huge hug and begin to speak, "so where is the new Doctor then? The famous Dr Park?"

"Famous?" Jin asks puzzled.

"Yeah the nurses are all flustered? Is he or she that bad?" I ask as I look up to him, eyebrow raised, "come on the truth, I can handle it." I then hear the window cleaning sound that goes right through me, why is Jin laughing so hard?

"Oh, Dr Park?" he questions, smirking. "Oh! It's not that HE'S bad, just that.....Well, I'll leave you meeting him to decide why they are all flustered. Lets go meet him."

[Ward Waiting Area](https://photos.app.goo.gl/sm9Xbkd8R9zjZnRy5)

Why all the mystery, I think to myself as I follow Jin towards the ward open area. What the big deal with this guy? "Aw come on Jin, can you not just tell me?" I whine.

"Carrie he is an incredible doctor and Paediatric Surgeon, don't scare him away with the sass and sarcasm. We want him to stay." He says looking at me pointedly. "And no powers," he whispers. "Are you crazy saying that aloud, of course I wouldn't I have better control of mine that you do of yours." I hiss quietly.

"Ah Dr Park, there you are," Jin starts saying. "I want you to meet the best Paediatric Surgeon and Doctor Scotland has ever had, Dr Carrie." I look up and freeze, my eyes widen and I gulp. "Damn!!" I mutter under my breath.

[Dr Park](https://photos.app.goo.gl/oYjcVbe4PdQGYmyn7)

I look up to see an absolutely breath-taking man, hair as dark as midnight. This man must be a model or have been created by the gods because wow my breath has been taken away and his eyes.... Wow Carrie, professional, we don't want to make him think your crazy staring at him.

"Dr Carrie? Isn't that a bit informal or unprofessional?" he says looking towards me whilst shaking my hand. Andddddd he ruined it by opening his mouth, but ouch what was the shock? Was that a spark? Hmmm weird. "Well, actually its easier for the children, they know her as Dr Carrie," Jin replied quickly before I can say anything.

"It may be better for the patients to call me Dr Seonghwa then," he suggested smiling widely, his eyes closing and crinkling, making him look cute.

"Aye, naw pal, Dr Seonghwa? Too difficult to say! I think Dr Park will do. Besides all children love going to play at the park." I reply with a smirk as my sass comes out. "CARRIE!!!!", Jin scowls. Don't try me, I will out sass you Dr Park, I think whilst smirking. He may be good looking but we'll need to work on his attitude with patients. This is going to be an interesting day. "Follow me Dr Seonghwa and I'll show you around. Do pay attention and do keep up," I say eyebrow raised. All of a sudden I hear a muttering, "Damn she's feisty and sassy, this is going to be fun."

New Faces: Bet I could lift you!

Ashlea POV

It's a beautiful morning as I drive with my roof down on my car. I love letting the wind blow my long green hair. My commute to work isn't as long as the other girls.

I smile as I think of my 7 crazy sisters, it hasn't always been easy for us, with losing our parents and all, but I don't want to dwell on the past and upset myself.

[Ashlea’s Gym](https://photos.app.goo.gl/FRVHKxZbdHFg1fYw8)

I smile as I see my gym appear in front of me, it is my baby, I've worked hard to create it from scratch. Making a name for yourself as a coach for Olympic and world champion athletes isn't easy but I got there in the end. I smile as I think of my accomplishments. Without my crazy uncles and my dear sisters this would have never been possible. I park my car in my reserved parking space and put the roof back up.

[Gym](https://photos.app.goo.gl/cyYJUjy3N2CY4rqg6)

"Morning everyone, hope you all had an amazing weekend!" I say through a beaming smile. This place is my safe space, my sisters come here sometimes to 'work' out when we can't use the equipment at headquarters, the girls are amazing at controlling their gifts. I sometimes struggle, but what can you do with Super Human Strength right, I often forget my own strength and end up breaking something in the house. That reminds me I must replace the vase of Agata's I accidentally broke, hopefully she hasn't noticed yet or I'm in trouble.

[Gym](https://photos.app.goo.gl/uYuPewRKo2Wtevjr7)

I walk towards my office to place my bag away and get prepared for this journalist who was coming to interview me about the gyms success with the gold, silver and bronze medallists that we trained here. I hope its not one of those overly creepy guys who I just want to punch in the face. Damn if it is I better work out after this to get rid of the anger.

[Gym](https://photos.app.goo.gl/i3XZWok8wMsxg6JQ9)

One of the new trainees walked towards me, "Ashl....I mean boss... the journalist is here to see you, he is taking photographs but I..I.. told him he needed permission, but he didn't listen...." Ashlea interrupted the babbling, flustered trainee,"Wow, Wow take a breath, its fine I'll sort this out. Where are they?"

"At the entrance Boss." "Hey!" Ashlea said, "I told you to call me Ashlea its fine." As we walk towards the entrance I shout to Jungkook another trainer, "Yo JK, make sure this boy goes and has a break and a warm drink of tea! He seriously needs it!"

"You got it.....Boss!" Jungkook said whilst smirking, "enjoy meeting the journalist," he says whilst winking. I roll my eyes, that boys is something else always messing about.

Just as I'm walking to the entrance I see a figure with their back turned to me, I walk towards them whilst speaking.

"Hi there you must be the journalist. I'm Ash..."

[Jongho](https://photos.app.goo.gl/JMUhvXdcgyafzKrM6)

I stop what I'm doing and just stare. This boy is HOT! Not hot is an understatement he's HOT AS FUCK!! Damn, is this the right guy? I give him a good look up and down whilst smirking to myself. Ok this could be interesting I think to myself as I openly check him out.

"Well Hello there Ash..lea, I'm Choi Jongho! I was going to say I'm here to interview you but Damn, you fine girl!", Jongho says whilst smirking at me. "Well Choi Jongho, shall we get this interview started or are we just going to stand here flirting all day? I'm a busy woman, with a busy schedule!" I say with a smirk and my eyebrow raised. Damn my twin's sass is rubbing off on me, I'll need to thank Carrie later.

"Damn she good, and her ass looks good from here! Could I get a photo as she walks or would that be creepy." I heard muttering behind me, Damn this boy has no filter. "Are you coming or not?" I ask. "I wish", he mutters under his breath, me just being able to hear but for the sake of my own sanity I pretend I didn't.

I show Jongho around the gym and show him where the Olympic gymnasts trained, the weights, etc. "Can you even lift these weights?" he asks. "Of course this is nothing sweetheart." I smirk at him. "I bet I could lift you!" he blurts out of nowhere, "Not that your heavy, but like I bet I could do squats whilst holding you." "Shall we just continue with the interview?" I ask him while trying not to laugh. We continue with him taking pictures as we go.

[Gym](https://photos.app.goo.gl/qMrfvb7na2VszbWi6)

"Could I ask you if you would be willing to do a photo shoot for the article? Obviously not today but a day in the future?" Jongho asks. "Yeah sure, why not, I've never done a photo shoot before. Sounds fun, especially if it's you behind the camera", I say as I wink at him, his cheeks redden a little.

Ah so he's not as confident as he makes himself out to be then, "So I'll need your phone number to arrange times, that won't be a problem will it?" he said whilst smirking and raising his eyebrow. Never mind then, I think. "It was lovely meeting you Choi Jongho." I say as I shake his hand. Oh, that's weird, did I just get a shock. "The pleasure was mine Ashlea, the pleasure was all mine." he says as he smirks. I wave at him as he leaves and mouth OH MY GOD at Jungkook, who smirks and winks at me. Damn time to get back to work then. What a day so far.


	3. New Faces: Part 2: A Work of Art and Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

New Faces: A Work of Art

Emma POV

The humid, dry LA air, slowly vanishes as I step into the cool [private jet](https://photos.app.goo.gl/rhEnbSGpCPeESDtEA) my manager had organised for me.

"Welcome Miss Emma, I hope you enjoy your flight today. Let me know if there are any refreshments you need," said the flight attendant cheerily. "Thank-you so much, but the only thing I'd like to do just now is put my feet up! I'm exhausted!", I chuckle as I move towards the [luxurious leather seat.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/ZS148HePidttddrg9)

"Ahhh! Perfect!" I sigh as I sit down. Just what I needed after such a busy night. I just need a moment to catch my breath and think over the past day. My job is incredible, but sometimes it just gets so tiring. The thing that's the worst of all? I miss my 7 sisters so much, they keep me amused; Shelbi and her crazy singing and dancing never fails to make us laugh. The twins are so sassy and funny and scarily in sync. I mean their gifts aren't even telepathy or precognition like mine but there's just something weird, must be a twin thing.

[View from plane window](https://photos.app.goo.gl/wDDmkh42ncWMoNQTA)

Whilst thinking about my sisters I hadn't noticed that we had taken off. I look to the side and see the amazing view and reminisce about the past few months, travelling and promoting my movie. I focus my mind on the last premiere that had just finished.

*Earlier that Day*

"Emma, Emma, over here, Emma look here!!" shout the paparazzi as I exit on to the red carpet. I forgot how much I disliked this part. They follow me around when I don't want them to as it is and I now have to deal with them here to, of course I do, I think as I internally roll my eyes. I put on my best smile and charm them the way I know I can. I turn and pose for my pictures each time showing off my [stunning dress.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/6HcgEKqRMUTPNK5E7)

Just as I am about to move on my co-star joins me, "Hey on screen wife," Taehyung smiles at me. "Hi hubby," I joke back. "Wanna make them lose their minds and pose for a few photos together?" Tae asks whilst sticking his tongue out slightly. "Yeah, why not let's wind them up a bit!"

"How are you feeling anyway, not felt any need to use your gift whilst filming?" he whispers in my ear. "Surprisingly, I've not had the need to! You'd think filming a superhero film, it'd make me want to use them more but no! I've not had that feeling." She whispers back, whilst giggling.

[Red Carpet ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/goLPR4sUMBeYmvNu8)

As we approach the journalists I get a strange nervous feeling I haven't had for a while, now is not the time I think. Tae notices, he's been my friend and kind of mentor for years. "You want me to stick with you? You seem unsure?" he asked me, looking worried. "Please Tae, you're the best." I say giving him a small smile. "Besides," he said, "your sisters would totally kill me if I let anything happen to." He smiled at me cheekily.

"Hey, so much for being my friend you traitor!" I fake offence. We both bump shoulders and smile as we walk to the end of the red carpet.

*Present time*

I smile as I remember the laughs me and Tae had. What a great friend I have, always looking out for me and knowing how I feel about missing loved ones at home. I rub my eyes as today's events start to catch up to me. I lounge the chair back, ready to settle down for a sleep, I've got a busy schedule when I get back home.

"Miss Emma? Miss Emma?"

I slowly open my eyes and blink, there's a bright light shining into the planes cab. "Sorry to wake you Miss Emma but the plane has just landed in Glasgow! Welcome home!" she says with a small smile.

"Thank-you, its good to be home and thank-you for all you help. I really do appreciate it." I say with a smile. Finally back on my home land of Glasgow, won't be long until I see my crazy sisters. But first I've got something to look for.

As I walk towards the plane door, I feel a gentle breeze blow towards me and I'm surprised its not as cold as it normally is for this time of year. As I walk to the top of the stairs, I stop and look across the airport tarmac and take a breath of the fresh Scottish air. Ah I've missed this.

I make my way to the [main airport terminal](https://photos.app.goo.gl/amU73bCcPKzfmjQX8) and get ready to go through security before heading towards the black Mercedes my manager had organised for me at the front of the airport.

"Miss Emma, its so good to see you again!" a familiar, old, friendly voice calls. "Jack, hi, your driving me today, brilliant. How's the wife and grand kids these day?" I say smiling from ear to ear at the kind old driver, who tells me his stories with smile on his face.

"Never mind me, where to Miss Emma?" he asks. "Well I've got a present to organise for my sisters by an artists my friend Tae suggested. Could you take me to his studio please? His address is on this business card," I say, handing him the business card.

"Of course, I can Miss Emma," he says smiling and a slight twinkle in his eye, "I think your going to like this artist very much."

I smile and thank Jack as he drops me off at the studio. "I'll just be across the road at the parking Miss Emma, wave to me from the door when you are ready and I'll drive over to pick you up!" he says with a smile. "Your too kind to me Jack, thank-you, I shouldn't be too long!"

As I walk in the [entrance of the building](https://photos.app.goo.gl/HFYbAyScsXg3VkhM9) I look around, "Wow, even the building is like a piece of art! Amazing." I wander over to the main desk. "Hi, I'm wondering of you can help me! I'm looking for the studio of a Kim Hongjoong?", I smile politely. "You...You.. Your.. Emma the famous actress," she stutters. I smile at her, "Yes, I am, I have an appointment to meet with artist Kim Hongjoong, and I really don't want to be late. Could you please tell me where I can find his studio?" "Yes sure, follow me please."

"I'll just go get Mr Kim, he's lovely and so friendly, I'm sure he'll be able to find something for you." She says when we get to his [studio](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9ZYvddJUz3K9DU3a7). "Please have a look around whilst I go get him." I smile at her and begin to look around. I look around and see some incredible pieces of art, I notice there is pottery, but don't want to touch in case I knock it over.

I jump when I hear a calm soothing voice say, "You must be Emma, it lovely to meet you." I turn my head towards the voice that sounds so calm and my eyes widen and I gasp.

[Hongjoong ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/gGKvLURy2ApE5GYE8)

There in front of me. with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, is an angel. His eyes shine and are almost not visible as his smile grows. There is something special and calming about him and I feel at ease being around him.

I brush my hair behind my ears, as I smile at him, "Hi, lovely to meet you. Yes I'm Emma and you must be Kim Hongjoong!" I say as I walk towards him, hand outstretched. He takes my hand in his and shakes it, I feel a spark begin to tingle in my hand, which makes its way up my arm. Wow strange, I wonder if he felt that too.

"Please call me Hongjoong or Joongie if you wish." He says as his eyes shine in the lights. "Can I just say, without sounding creepy or like a stalker. I absolutely love your movies. You always looks so effortless and elegant in them, even in fight and action scenes. But I have to say you look even more beautiful in person." I blush as I look away from him, I am so drawn to him but why?

"Thank-you, I've heard a lot of good things about your work from my friend Tae, he does nothing but compliment your work." I say smiling widely. What I didn't realise was that he was still holding my hand the whole time. This continued right through organising and planning the commission I was asking him for. We both only realised we were still holding hands when I got up to leave. We both drop hands and look away blushing.

"Emma, I, hope I don't come across as too forward and I know you are a famous actress, but would you like to go out sometime? Like on a date?" OMG I squeal internally, this incredibly handsome man is asking me out. Oh he is waiting on an answer. "Yes sure Hongjoong, I'd love to. Here have my number and we can organise it soon?" I begin to hear my phone ringing, a calming melody playing. "Just so you have my number as well," he replies. He lifts my hand to his mouth and kisses it. "I can't wait to see you again beautiful."

New Faces: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Stars

Agata POV

I smile as I look towards the sky, very little clouds and the sun slowly rising, gaining strength. I can help but have a beaming smile, I've always loved the sun, its heat beaming down on my face and heating my very core. I suppose that what happens when your gift is to do with light and being able to control it. Today though, doesn't seem to be a day where I need to.

I wonder how the sun is in LA, I do love a trip to the beach in America. This makes me think of my sister Emma, she'll be travelling back home by now. Emma is incredible, she looks after us all so, well which comes from being the oldest. Carrie may be the leader but even she listens to our incredible sister. I hope her tour went well and I so can't wait to catch up with her later at headquarters.

"I GOT THE EYE OF THE TIGER, A FIGHTER,

DANCING THROUGH THE FIRE.

CAUSE I AM A CHAMPION AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROARRRRR!!!

LOUDER, LOUDER THAN A LIONNNNN..." I'm interrupted out of my thoughts by Shelbi.

"Shelbi really?" I say, eyebrow raised. She is always singing, don't get me wrong she's amazing at it, but she's so god damn loud.

"What I'm just happy sis, we're going to work together as usual and Emma's back tonight." Shelbi replies, smile beaming from ear to ear. "We've all clearly missed Emma just as much as each other!" I reply to her.

"I don't think we've missed her as much as Carrie has, she's had to deal with us on her own, god help that girl!" Shelbi laughs back. I laugh along with her as we continue our journey to work.

Shelbi POV

I smile and give out a contended sigh as I continue to drive towards our work. I do love my job, it gives me a sense of purpose and that I'm doing something good in the world. It also just so happens that my gift comes in handy, I mean a vet that can talk to animals, best thing ever, even though the animals are a bit freaked out at first. I suppose my other gift of impenetrable armour does come in handy too when a dog gets a bit too friendly with its teeth. I shudder at the thought.

"WE'RE ALL GOING ON A SUMMER HOLIDAY.."

"OMG Agata, its Carrie's kids at the hospital singing the songs they practised with her, how cool!!!" I squeal excitedly.

"So it is, I'm so glad they got to do that to keep their spirits up." Agata replies smiling slightly.

We continue to listen to the radio as we drive towards work when, SPLAT! "OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! SHIT ON SOMEONE ELSE CAR NEXT TIME!!!! DAMN ITT!!!!" I shout at the bird who just off loaded it's breakfast on my car window. "Sorry!" I hear spoken back as I flies off quickly.

"SHELBI!! What if someone else had been around you'd have been in so much trouble!" Agata nagged at me.

"Yeah, Yeah I know!" I groaned. "No-one else is around and look there our work! We don't have to worry now!" I smiled to her.

[Vets](https://photos.app.goo.gl/ZqUo6CF1af9eVxVN8)

"Ready to get to work sis?" I smile towards Agata. "Sure am Shelb's! Have you anything major on today?" she replies.

"No just the usual routine appointments and obviously any emergencies that come in." I reply as I park the car. "Let's see what today brings then girl, hopefully nothing too hectic will happen." I say as I shut my door.

"Girl, nothing hectic or amazing ever happen to us here, like that's gonna change?" Agata laughs as we walk towards the [reception](https://photos.app.goo.gl/GAVhJYAsZTVX1s2e7).

"Morning everyone," Agata sing songs as we walk into the reception and begin to spilt off to go to our own offices. "See you soon sis!" I wave at her. "Right back at you Shelb's" she beams back.

[Girls rooms in vets](https://photos.app.goo.gl/97aqxMqMQApgiXX19)

*Half way through the girls shift*

"Damn girl, it's a slow day today!" I laugh as I look at Agata. "Don't say that, you'll have jinxed us." Agata replies rolling her eyes.

Just as I am about to take another sip of my coffee, we both hear a scream and shouting, "OMG OMG OMG OMG MY BABIES DYING YOU NEED TO SAVE HER!!!! OMGGGGG!!!"

"Told you you'd jinxed it, shall we see what maniac is making all this noise?" Agata sighs to me. "Oh god, yeah, I'll take the maniac, just have my back girl, in case they are insane!" I reply.

I pause as we are walking towards the reception at the [sight in front of me.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/pBSfDvpsLTmLHxAa9)

Well helloooooo handsome, I think to myself. What would it take to get you into my bed, I think as I smirk at him.

"OHHH MMYYY GOOODDDDD! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING LOOKING AT ME!!! MY BABY IS HURTT!!!!" he shouts at us.

"Ehhh maybe because you sound mental?" I reply back to him. Wow this pretty boy is dramatic. "If you calm down and stop shouting then maybe we can help you! But your making her worse by screaming and shouting!" Trust me I know, she's telling me right now and she's definitely not dying.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Ok can you help me please?" he replies sheepishly, looking rather sorry and embarrassed.

[Cat](https://photos.app.goo.gl/99eeFuooRUNndAEt7)

"Now we need some of her details," Agata tells him taking over the situation, thank god for that girls calmness.

"First what is her name?" I ask him calmly with a smile.

"Her name is Byeol!" he smiles as he pats her head.

"That's a strange but beautiful name," I smile at him, "What does it mean?" He smiles, "It's Korean for star." He says as he shakes my hand and looks me right in the eyes. Wow star is right, I think I have one standing before me, his eyes sparkle like the star are trapped in them. But ouch, damn what was that? Just as he touched my hand a shock went up my arm and goose bumps fill its place as the feeling goes away.

"My name is Choi San, I'm her owner. I'm sorry and not meaning to be rude but can my best friend tell you the rest of the details? He is just parking the car and will be in, in a second. His name is Kang Yeosang." "Sure if you just bring Byeol this way I'll have a look at her."

I look to Agata and wink at her as I lead San towards my treatment room to look at Byeol.

Agata POV

Damn that boy is dramatic as fuck, I think as I roll my eyes. Shelbi is also so into him, maybe she'll get a date out of this if she plays her cards right. All of a sudden there is a rush of air at the reception door and I hear a [melodic voice](https://photos.app.goo.gl/bEiDSgMvi2JfwdFN6).

"Bloody hell San, if this is another false alarm I'm going to kill him myself and look after Byeol! Dramatic mothe.... Oh hi there!" the voice says as it enters.

"Hi how can I hel...." My voice cuts off as I look towards the man in front of me. Omg man is not the right word, try prince. He looks so elegant and beautiful as he walks towards me, stopping in front of me.

"Hi!" he smiles cheekily at me, "I'm..." "Kang Yeosang?" I interrupt him. He looks a little taken back, "Yeah I am, how did you know?" he looks at me quizzically. "San told us you were coming in." I giggle back.

"Ah so the idiot remembered I was here, I swear that boys is too dramatic sometimes." He laughs, whilst rolling his eyes. He is so handsome and judging by his attitude, is quite sassy. I shake my head and get focused on the task at hand.

"So Yeosang, San said that you would be able to give us more information about Byeol? Could you do that for me now?" I smile as I gaze into his beautiful eyes.

"Sure, but first can I ask the name of the beautiful angel in front of me?" he smiles, as he holds his hand out for me to shake.

I blush as I reach towards his hand, as my hand meets his I get goose bumps all over and a strange shock feeling. My eyes widen as I say, "My names Agata, pleasure to meet you." What is it with this boy? I think to myself.

"I'll just make sure the computer is sorted," I smile at him, "if you just follow me over to it?" As I start to click the mouse the screen goes weird. "What is this damn thing doing?" I sigh under my breath.

"Everything ok?" Yeosang asks. "Yeah sorry, just this computer is being stupid again!" I reply. "I can take a look at it, I work for the government and use computers every day." He smiles at me. As he comes around the counter, he places one hand on the small of my back and one hand on the computer mouse. I start to feel butterflies flying around my stomach.

"There done," he says, after working it for a few moments. "What details do you need?" he says as he steps back around the counter.

Just as we are finishing up the last of the details, San and Shelbi emerge from her room, San bright red and embarrassed.

"Don't tell me San? A false alarm again?" Yeosang glares towards him.

"No not at all, its nothing to worry about though," Shelbi smiles. "I'll let San tell you the happy news!" she laughs and smirks towards me and Yeosang. I raise my eyebrow at her quizzically and laugh.

"I'm going to be a grandpa, I'm too young for this!" he says as he face palms. "So your telling me that your cat is PREGNANT and you though she was DYING??? ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT? I LEFT WORK EARLY TO DRIVE YOU HERE YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!!!" Yeosang begins to rant towards San.

Shelbi and I look towards each other trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry Yeo, but look at this little face, I needed to be sure." He says as he holds [Byeol towards Yeosang.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/CzP4rATVg6rTiiwg9)

"I'm sorry for Worrying you uncle Yeo! I love you so much!!" San says in a squeaky high voice. Ok it's official this boy is insane. I look to Shelbi and she is trying not to laugh. Ok so they are perfect for each other. I look to Yeosang who is looking at San as if he has another head.

"Yeaaahhhh, ok San!" he says. As he steps back from his crazy friend he begins to say, "We need to go, we've somewhere to be later, remember?" "Oh shit, yeah we do! Wait Byeol cover your ears, your babies shouldn't hear swear words." He blurts out. I internally facepalm, is this boy for real.

"We have to go but before we do, Shelbi and Agata can we both get your numbers? You know just in case anything happens to Byeol again?" Yeosang smirks to us. "Sure! Just in case anything happens to Byeol!" I say as I wink at him.


	4. New Faces: Part 3: Mrs Song? Mr Dreamy more like! And he can use those hand cuffs on me any day!

New Faces: Mr Song? Mr Dreamy more like!

Kristyn POV

I hum along to the song playing through my car sounds system as I make my way towards work. The day today is surprisingly mild for an early spring day. Something feels not quite right, the weather shouldn't be this mild, trust me I should know, I have to alter it from time to time, Elemental Manipulation is pretty cool.

As I drive my mind wanders to what Bangtan could possibly want to talk to us about at headquarters later. Have we done something wrong? Has one of us been found using our gifts? My mind begins to run over everything it could possibly be. Before I know it my 10 minute drive to the lab is over and I smile as I enter the building, where I know I belong.

I smile as I see colleagues talking and discussing their weekend plans, waving to them as they nod and smile in my direction.

As I enter [my lab](https://photos.app.goo.gl/HZcGRR1hNv2ZfYhb6) I smile and sigh, "Hi baby, good to be back! Now what work do we have to do today?" This is where I can kick ass without having to use any powers, where I can stick it to the bad guys another way, by finding forensic evidence. I love my job, [Forensic Scientist](https://photos.app.goo.gl/kUMeVUKmQkeQSH2t9) Kristyn at your service.

Just as I am getting my lab coat on and ready to get started Yoongi walks in, looking in a bit of a panic. He shows a grimace like smile. "Hey Kristyn!" he rushes out. "Hey Yoongi, what's up your looking a bit frazzled?" I reply. "Listen someone have mucked up. I was supposed to be going to a primary school today to talk to the kids about science and the like, but I'm needed in court to go over the forensics for a case. Do you think you could go for me?" He asks apologetically. "A school? I mean please tell me its not older kids, I hate the attitude they give and they show no respect! Am I honestly the right person?" I sigh as I look at him, old insecurities rising in me.

He walks toward me, "Kay, do you think I'd ask you if I thought you couldn't do it or weren't capable? Your one of my closest friends, I would never put you in that position if I thought you'd fail! Also Carrie and Emma would kick my ass so hard!" he laughs, getting me to laugh too. "Ok, I'll do it since you believe in me so much." I say as he wraps me up in a tight hug. "You've got this, show them how amazing you are! It's little kids so they are gonna think you're a celebrity anyway. I also have a feeling when you meet the teacher you may just thank me!" he chuckles.

"Really what's this teacher like?" I ask curiously. He smiles at me "You'll have to see what HE is like when you get there. If you leave now, you'll be there right on time. Maybe you can take some lab equipment with you to show them too." "Thanks Yoongles, you really are a great friend!" I say, as I smile and ruffle his hair.

"YAH! Enough with the Yoongles and the hair ruffling, I don't care of your older I still deserve my respect as a great scientist. Also you can't let them all know I have a soft side" he glares at me. "Sure you do!" I reply as I gather what I need and walk back out to my car.

*Skip car journey and arrive a [Primary School](https://photos.app.goo.gl/wHXG56kPR4Lz2xjB8)*

"WOW" I say as I approach the large wide open space of the school! I wish my school had looked like this I muttered as I exited my car. It looks more like a college or university than a school and its so sleek and modern not like my crusty old primary school. It was just hanging together by a brick.

I grab my things out the boot of my car and walk towards the [entrance](https://photos.app.goo.gl/1rhVVtx8ADtL9tPZ9), heels clicking as I go. I begin to feel the rush of butterflies as I get closer and closer to the entrance. Why do I feel this way? It's not as if I'm going to be judged is it? It's not like my first day working here. Ok Kristyn remember what Carrie and Ashlea tell you, calm down and take deep breaths. Ok, good, lets kill this.

I press the button that says office and wait to be rung in. I step into the first part, but can't see the way to get in as there is a glass wall between me and the other glass door is closing. Damn this place has more security than a prison does. "Hello there, how can I help you dear?" a sweet, older lady asks me. "Hi!" I smile back. "I'm Kristyn the scientist, I'm here to talk to the children about my job?" "Oh fabulous, the children will be thrilled to meet you, let me just buzz you through then I'll take you to the classroom." She smiles at me whilst giving me a visitors badge.

The glass doors open in front of me and I step through into the [calming, bright environment](https://photos.app.goo.gl/uWiZydw97ZkHnk5B6). This place is beautiful, I bet this kids here love to be at school. I know you wouldn't be able to keep me out of here! "The school is beautiful, I bet the kids love it here!" I smile at the woman. "They do, you always hear giggling and laughter in these corridors. The children all have their favourite teachers but by far the children's favourite is the only male teacher in this school!" she smiles fondly. "Mr Song is just a wonderful man, he adores the kids and really makes them love learning! He's with the little ones this year, who dote on him and who secretly think he is a giant!" she laughs.

As we approach the classroom I see an [open space](https://photos.app.goo.gl/RgmAS6XkUFmNoS3Y7) which has tables outside a classroom and with lots of materials on it. On the wall are shelves with children's names that look like they have been hand made with so much care, personalised for each child. "Wow it's so beautiful!" I smile. "Ahh that was Mr Song's work, he wanted the children to have a space they could come to if the classroom environment was too much. He made all their little stations for their jackets and shoes by himself you know!" she said smiling. "Right Kristyn I'll just go in and let Mr Song know you're here. He will probably come out and greet you before he takes you in to meet the children." "Thank-you so much, really you've been so kind!" I smile at her. "I can tell you are going to be a great influence on the children, thank-you so much for doing this. They are all going to want to be scientist by the end of the day."

As she knocks the door and enters the classroom I push my fingers through my hair and hope that I look ok. Just as I'm picking my equipment back up I look up. My breath has completely been taken away and my heart has skipped a few beats.

"Hi!" a [deep, crystal clear voice speaks](https://photos.app.goo.gl/PsJEsXxAQWW1hufN6), "You must be Kristyn, Yoongi messaged me and let me know it was you coming instead. I'm Mr Song, but please feel free to call me Mingi." He says as he puts his hand out towards me. As I shake his hand my body feels like its been set on fire. I gasp and look to him, only to find him smiling at me. "Hi Mr Song, I mean Mingi, yes I am Kristyn. I'm glad Yoongles.. I mean Yoongi let you know."

"Yoongles?" he looks at me puzzled. "Omg please forget I said that, he'll kill me if he knew I'd called him that in front of someone. No, No don't look so worried we're best friends," I say giggling. "It's safe with me, I just can't believe Yoongi never told me how beautiful you were," he says as he helps me pick up the rest of my equipment. "I just want to give you a warning, you may get some weird questions such as, 'Are you Mr Songs wife? Are you his mum? Are you an alien?' Don't worry about it, it's normal for them!" he laughs. "But maybe we can discuss what ever questions you are ask when we go for a drink sometime this week?" he says cheekily as we walk towards he door. I blush and giggle, "Ok, it makes a change from being asked if I've been on CSI but I'll roll with it. And lets see how this goes first before we think about that drink." I say as I laugh. Who am I kidding I'm so going for a drink with him. I don't know about his name being Mr Song, but with how he looks and that deep ass, sexy voice it's more like Mr Dreamy.

[* Mingi’s classroom*](https://photos.app.goo.gl/m6pUdEfT7rjAh8GL7)

  
“Hey everyone look, can you all look at me please?", he says sweetly to the children, who all look at him in wonder. "Yes Mr Song!" they all sing-song together. Damn Shelbi should be here singing with them.

"We've got a special visitor, this is Kristyn, she is a forensic scientist and she here to tell you about her job!" he smiles at me.

"MR SONG? What's a forgetting scipetist?" ask one child. I internally laugh, nice try cutie I smile to myself. "I'm a forensic scientist and that means I look at clues and evidence to catch the bad guys who hurt or kill people." I respond smiling.

"WOW! Guys she's a ninja turtle!" one child shouts! I internally face palm. "NO SHES NOT! SHE A DEFLECTIVE" another says, good try kid we're getting closer to it, I think. "I think the word you are looking for Jamie is detective, but no she isn't. Kristyn is a scientist who's brough lots of amazing things to show you. Will we let her tell you and show you what she does?" "YEAH MR SONG! CAN SHE SIT NEXT TO ME?" Ok this is going to be fun I think. Looking at Mingi and his admiration for these kids, how could I not love this experience.

New Faces: He can use those handcuffs on me any day!

Gabbie POV

"Yes, Yes I know it's opening day of the new café! Did you think I'd forget the thing I've been planning towards for weeks?" I reply to my assistant on the phone, through my Bluetooth headset.

"Listen all you need to do is focus on the opening the restaurant at the right time and welcoming the guest and clients, ok? There are a few important guests coming so keep a cool head ok? No, you'll be fine relax ok! You'll have help! It's fine!" I reassure my assistant. "Ok, I'm going to pull over to a lay by, send me photos of how you've set it up and I'll look and get back to you, ok?" I say as I hang up.

That girl is something else, I sigh as I pull into a lay by. She's been my assistant for 2 years but still freaks out when she opens alone, she is more than capable or I wouldn't leave her in charge. As I turn the car engine off I think about the day ahead of me. Bangtan want to see us at headquarters, why? Have we got a special mission we are going on? Hmm, I suppose I'll just have to wait and see. 

I close my eyes and take in my surrounding, peace at last. I listen to the birds sing and take a moment for myself, if only I could join you little guys, but people would talk, then again maybe not if I use both together. You see my gifts are awesome and make travelling under the radar easily, Invisibility and Flight are pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

PING!!! Ah, that'll be the picture. I better have a look.

[Picture 1](https://photos.app.goo.gl/XzLb6LENdMPJyVFw8)

[Picture 2](https://photos.app.goo.gl/e6zBP2gS14dvchXh7)

[Picture 3](https://photos.app.goo.gl/rxTgEtD8CspVzLS48)

Just as I expected. I pick up my phone to speak to my assistant. "Girl!" I say, "You've set it up exactly how I set it up! Calm down and you'll be fine. I'll send you help later if that makes you feel better!" I say. "I need to get to the café for the grand opening. Speak later! You've got this! Bye!"

I put my phone down as I start the engine. Boy am I glad that the journalist who is coming today is my old friend Jimin. He'll do a great job and will make me laugh and feel at ease.

After a 5 minute drive I see my café come into view, workers bustling away inside. Outside I see a smiling face, looking right towards me. I park my car and walk towards him. "Yah, your not Park Jimin'ing today then!" I laugh at him. "Haha very funny I can't believe you all still use Jimin to say late, it's so not funny Gabs!" he rolls his eyes and says with a smile. "I'm glad to see you, your looking well." He smiles as he hugs me hello. "You ready to see inside?" I ask him, a little nervous. "Of course I am, don't be nervous, it'll be amazing and will do great." "Let's go and have a chat, more importantly a drink and a cake and we can get this interview started then." I say as I [lead him inside.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/QFvhKSAdcFgERGAA9)

"Sounds like a great plan girl, you're the boss!" he giggles as he winks at me. "Wow Gabbie, it looks incredible! I'm so proud of you bestie!" he beams. "Can I stay and help later once your open? I've kinda wanted to try being a barista."

*Café is busy with customers and business is booming*

"OMG Gabs its so busy, this is only opening day as well so amazing!" Jimin gushes.

"Excuse me everyone I'd just like to make a speech about the owner of this Café, my best friend Gabbie, she has worked so hard..." As Jimin starts to make his speech I zone out as in through the door walks most [beautiful man](https://photos.app.goo.gl/NNhWgGsTWyDPNRAa8) I have ever seen.

My eyes meet his as he looks up and he winks and smiles at me. I blush and look down for a second. When I look back up he is a little closer and I realise he is a police officer. He has a hat, handcuffs the lots. Wait, back up, handcuffs? Damn he can handcuff me anywhere and everywhere he likes; I think in my head as I smirk towards him. He smirks back.

"Everyone please give it up for my bestie Gabbie!" Jimin finishes his speech and everyone claps and cheers. I smile at him and give him a hug. "Thanks Chimmy," I say. "Oh and btw Gab's hottie at your 3 o'clock, coming this way. If you don't flirt and chat him up I will." He says whilst smirking and winking at me. I roll my eyes at him, this boy I think.

The hot, police officer approaches me as I walk behind the counter. "Hi there officer, what can I get you?" I flirt as I look in his eyes. "Hi, Gabbie was it? I'd like a coffee and a cake to go please. And if I wasn't on duty I'd be taking your number with me as well!" he winks at me with a smirk on his face.

He reaches his hand out towards me, "I'm Yunho, I'm a police officer that works in this part of town! I thought I'd visit since it's your first day open and say the police are here for emergency big or small!" As his hand meets my its as if time has frozen still, we're in a bubble with only the two of us looking at each other. A small tingling sensation runs up and down my arm.

"Thank-you Yunho, that's really kind of you," I say as I drop his hand. I hear that his order is ready, and I turnaround to get it, writing my phone number on the side of his cup." Enjoy your coffee and cake! Hopefully, I'll see or hear from you again!" I wink as I tap the side of his cup, where my number is written. He notices and beams, "hopefully I will Gabbie!" he smiles, winks, and walks towards the café door.


	5. New Faces: Part 4: I thought dancers were supposed to be graceful?

New Faces: I thought dancers were supposed to be graceful?

Diane POV

HONK! BEEP! I should have left earlier I sigh to myself as I'm stuck in traffic on the motorway. If I were travelling to my office this would have been so much easier, I think to myself. I know I can't always meet clients at my office, but damn this commute is a bit of a bitch!

I take a deep breath and calm myself for a moment. Come on Diane, remain levelled headed, now is not the time to get annoyed. I wait for a moment and focus my concentration, tapping into my gift a little. The Healing and super speed are no use right now, can't exactly use super speed when you stuck on a motorway, I think as I roll my eyes. No super sense is exactly what I need, I smile to myself.

As I focus more and more, navigating the motorway in my mind, feeling a bit like a sonar on a submarine. I see that my exit is next and that the traffic is clear, must be the result of a break down before then. Just as I'm about to try and locate the block, the traffic in front of me begins to move. YES!!! I think, beginning to smile.

As I pick up speed and continue to the exit, I think about the meeting I about to go to. A dance studio is not the place I think I'd be stepping into for a meeting. Damn maybe if this case goes well, I'd get a discount for me and the girls to have dance lessons, I think to myself.

I look to the clock on my dashboard, phew, surprisingly still on time, lets just hope I don't get lost on the way there. Ah never mind I see the studio from here, just need to find a place to park. I smile as someone begins to reverse out of a space, I quickly and safely drive to the space and park my car. My day is suddenly turning around, I smile to myself. Things can only get better from here.

I grab my briefcase as I leave my car, making sure it's locked on my way towards the [entrance of the studio.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/bFxEjRtWf3NEcwn1A)

As I walk through the doors at the entrance I'm greeted by a sleek, modern reception area, with what looks like a kids play house in the corner. I smile as I think about what a great idea it was and how family friendly it is. My heels click and my skirt swishes as I walk towards the reception desk.

"Hi there, welcome to Umbrella Dance school, how can I help you?" ask the receptionist. "Yes, I sure hope you can! I'm here to meet with a Mr Jung, I'm his new lawyer, Diane", I reply, whilst taking in my surroundings. I don't see a Mr Jung around I think to myself. "Of course I'll just go get him for you!" she begins, "He has a lesson going on just now, a couple practising their first dance for their wedding, but I'm sure he won't mind you watching for the last 30 minutes." She beams at me. Who, in their right mind organises a meeting when they have clients in for a dance lesson!!! Seriously what is wrong with his guy! I nod at her and try to put on a polite smile.

[Studio 1](https://photos.app.goo.gl/BRJH52wyEWoMVjie7)

"Just through here Miss Diane! If you just wait here I'll quickly pop over and speak to Mr Jung!" she smiles. I look around the room, its so bright and clear in here. The perfect place to learn to dance, I seriously need to bring my sister here, Shelbi would have a field day dancing around here. It then that I notice the music beginning to play again and a [couple dancing along](https://youtu.be/p6v9Xq_-SPc).

WOW, that's, wow what a song to choose for your first dance, the lyrics, damn. Ok anyways, but wow my client choreographed this? He got talent. "Ah, I thought I recognised that face, Diane, how are you my old friend?" a familiar voice calls. "HEY Jung Hoseok! Who you calling old? You might be older that me but could still get a hit on the back of the head! Sleep with one eye open from all times now!" I shout.

"I think you've got the wrong Mr Jung!" Hobi says towards the receptionist, "Diane here is looking for Wooyoungie, why don't you go tell him she is here and I'll walk her round in a few minutes!" he smiles. "I'm so sorry, really, I'm sorry to have wasted your time and to have gotten muddled up!" she stammers. "Don't worry, it's absolutely fine!" I chuckled, "I should have been more specific with what Mr Jung it was, I just never realised the trouble making, ray of sunshine worked here!" I smile sincerely at her. She leaves to go and tell Mr Jung... Wooyoungie? I seriously hope that is a nickname or its gonna sound so stupid in court.

"We are going to take a short cut through another [studio room](https://photos.app.goo.gl/zkeqKqNj7cPEexqM9) to get to Wooyoung's office! Sound ok?" "Sure, hobi, whatever you say, although you could have warned me you work with one of my clients." I say as I roll my eyes. "Sorry, bestie," he winks at me, not sorry at all.

As we cut through I am amazed at the [dancers](https://youtu.be/yVuUOxtSJ78) who are practising fast paced, powerful moves. "WOW, Hobi, did they come up with that themselves?" I ask him, in surprise. "No, Wooyoungie came up with the choreography, he's made choreo up for loads of idol groups back in Korea! Amazing and powerful isn't it?" he says with a proud, fond smile on his face. Ok here is the [waiting room](https://photos.app.goo.gl/6BahNgdcBAwhFjKs5) for Wooyoungie's office! I need to go but if you wait here, I'm sure he'll be out in a second! It's good to see you!" he smiles.

"I'll see you tonight sunshine!" I whisper to him. "Yes, bestie, see you at headquarters tonight!" he smiles and waves as he walks away. I take a seat on the comfy sofa, fiddling with my watch and checking my hair looks ok. I have to look professional at all times when on the job. All of a sudden I hear a door opening. I stand up and face the door. In front of me is the most [beautiful man](https://photos.app.goo.gl/JVw9b2MnTQ49dVXw6) I've seen. He has a cute smile and his eyes smile with him as he looks at me.

"Hi... Oh... you are absolutely stunning, breathtakingly beautiful." Wooyoungie? Says as he walks towards me. I blush and look straight in his eye, "Thank you!" I giggle, "You aren't too bad yourself... Wooyoungie." I say as I wink and giggle towards him. "Aww man! You've spoken to Hoseokie hyung?" he pouts, cutely at me. OMG I didn't think this man could get any cuter, but he just did, I internally squeal.

"Yeah, sunshine, I'm mean Hobi! Damn it, Hoseok, yes. My dear old friend spoke to me. The receptionist got a bit confused at what Mr Jung I wanted to see." I smile at him.

"Well, pleased to meet you Diane, let me introduce myself formally. I'm Jung Wooyoung and I own Umbrella Dance school!" he says as he reaches for my hand. I go to shake it, but he picks my hand up and moves it towards his mouth, kissing it gently. Holy Shit, that hurt, damn! I think as he makes contact with my hand. A burning sensation moves from my hand to my wrist. What the hell happened there!

"Please come into the office and we'll get started." He smiles as he puts his warm, comforting hand on the small of my back.

"Wow your [office](https://photos.app.goo.gl/quzYCKtobmhzwqaw6) is beautiful and almost identical to my own." I smile at him. "You've clearly got very good taste Mr Jung." I smile, flirting with him a little. "No, No, call me Wooyoung and well your very much my type, so I clearly do have good taste!" he flirts back. "I'd also like to show you how good my taste is in food! Would you join me for dinner, sometimes during the week?" he asks, looking hopeful. "Wooyoung, we need to keep this professional, if I'm going to be you lawyer, I can't be going on dates with you. Its against our code of conduct." I sigh towards him. If I could break those rules I so would right in this moment. He is so nice, clearly talented and clearly such a handsome man, if I could go to dinner with him I would. "Well how about this Diane? We are almost out of time for our meeting, due to the slight delay my receptionist caused." He begins. I look at my watch, damn he's right, times flies by when your... having fun? At work? "How about we meet again during the week over dinner, as a business meeting?" He asks before I can say anything. I think it over, well technically I could, I would be working during this dinner and not just at keeping my hands off of him. "Ok, I smile at him. Sure Wooyoung that would be a great idea. But working! Ok?" I reply. "If it gets me dinner with you, I don't mind working hard for it!" he smiles into my eyes. "Can I have your personal number?" I ask, "You know, to arrange this WORKING meeting," I say as I flutter my eyelashes at him. "I thought you'd never ask." He smirks back at me. Oh Diane what have you just gotten into girl. You should never play with fire, you'll get burned. I mean look at that time Kristyn did... no, no, way off track. Just be careful and don't get too ahead of yourself. Let's focus.

"Come this way Diane," Wooyoung smiles whilst putting his hand around my waist. "I'll walk you to your car just so you don't get lost." He winks at me as I giggle.

He leads me along a different corridor this time and into a beautiful [open landing.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/NrHMBig6SGyn5iYV9) "Don't tell anyone I brought you the secret way." He winks at me as he guides me along. Hand still sitting perfectly on my waist, almost as if that exactly where it belonged.


	6. KQ Headquarters

"Heeey girls I'm back!" Emma shouts as she walks through the house door. "OMGGGGG EM'S!!" Ashlea and Carrie shout in unison, running towards Emma at the door. "Em's we've missed you so much!" they say to her, as they hug her tight in between them. "Haha it's an Emma sandwich," they chuckle out, at the same time. "Seriously Em's I've missed you so much! I've had to deal with these nutters all by myself and its actually killing me!!" Carrie whines towards her older sister.

THUD! WHACK! "AOWWWW! Shelb's what you doin! That bloody hurt!" Carrie pouts, whilst rubbing her head. "HEY! Stop hurting my twin Shelb's! It's true you all are nutters! You said so yourself yesterday, so leave her alone before I roundhouse your ass outta here! Got it?" Ashlea says, looking at Shelbi with her eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I suppose that's true and she's the biggest crackhead we have here. But what other opportunity am I gonna get to smack her over the back of the head!" Shelbi chuckles, with a cheeky look across her face. "I'll let you away with it this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." Carrie glares at Shelbi, giving her a warning as she raises her eyebrows.

"Ehhhh guys, could you let go of me? Kinda have to breath to live yanno? Carrie, Ashlea are you listening to me?" Emma groans. All of a sudden thudding is heard coming down the stairs. "OMGGGG!!!!! Emma I thought it was you!!!" Diane screams, whilst running towards the cuddle pile, with Kristyn, Gabbie and Agata following her. "Hey! Why are you two hogging Emma? We've not had a hug yet!" the girls whine at the twins. "Right, let's get this right! I've not had a cuddle yet, so you lot can wait till I get one from Emma! Got it?" Shelbi announced, whilst pulling the twins away from the eldest sister.

"Guys you can all have a quick hug, but I think Carrie was looking for us to be leaving at 5:30 to get to HQ at 6 and it's 5:10 just now! You all might have gotten changed but I most certainly haven't and I've been travelling for like 12 hours." Emma says towards the rest of her sisters. She give them all a hug one by one and goes towards the stair. "Right guys, meet in the living room in 10 minutes, Emma is that enough time for you?" Carrie smiles sweetly at her eldest sister. "More than enough lovely! I'll see you all in 10!" Emma replies as she walks up the stairs and towards her room.

*10 minutes later in the living room*

Carrie walked to the front of the fire place and turned to her sisters, who were all facing her from the comfy sofas. "Right girlies, I have no idea why Bangtan want to meet us. I seen Jinnie at work earlier and got nothing out of him." Carrie explains to the girls. "Ohhh I mean to ask, how was Dr Park?" Shelbi smiles and waits expectantly for an answer. "I'm not gonna talk about him just now, we need to focus girls!" Carrie replies. "Ohhhh HIM Twinnie? HIM????" Ashlea waggles her eyebrows whilst saying. Carrie blushes and rolls her eyes whilst saying, "Ash NOW is not the time, ok!" "OMG she's well blushing look!" Agata and Diane laugh. "Ohh is he hot?" asks Gabbie, while Kristyn waggles her eyebrows at her. "Ohh wait till I tell you about who I met today!" Kristyn smirks. "Oh me too!" Shelbi, Agata, Diane and Gabbie all say together. Carrie looks as though she's about done with all of them, she closes her eyes and counts to ten. "Girls really? Can't you see Carrie is actually trying to say something before we're late?" Emma sighs whilst looking sympathetically at Carrie. "Thank god someone is actually focused!" Carrie huffs out. "I'm focused Twinnie! Promise! Sowwwiieee I was being silly!" Ashlea responds while pouting. "Damn it, ok it's fine! Just stop doing that! It's weirdly cute!" Carrie replies mid eye roll. "Ok 'C' you were saying?" Shelbi asks, urging her to continue.

"Ok as I said, I don't know what Bangtan want, but I was told its nothing bad! I just wanted to remind you all that we don't walk into HQ in our suits until the mission is over! Yes I'm looking at you Kristyn! You know what I'm talking about!" Carrie says with a pointed look. "Heeeeyyy it was a simple mistake, I thought it would save time before the mission! And anyway we have like 7 of each of our suits anyway!" Kristyn says with a shrug. "That's not the point! What if someone other than a super had seen you? You'd be in deep trouble!" Emma responds to her. "Oh! Didn't think of that one!" replies Kristyn. "Ok do we all get that we only put on suits right before the mission when were are leaving, so that our identities are hidden and so that the public don't notice us?" Carrie ask the girls. "Yeah we got it girl!" they all respond. 

"Why you going back over this girl? Not that I'm questioning your authority as leader, you know I'd never do that!" asks Diane. "I don't know I just had a feeling like we'll be going over the rules at some point soon again for some reason." Carrie responds. "Oh and remember to wear a face mask as we go in and a beanie, so that we are a little less recognisable" Shelbi quickly says to the girls. "Yes Shelb's well remembered!" the twins say in sync as usual. "God that still creeps me out!" Agata says while Gabbie nods in agreement. "Hey it's a twin thing!" Ashlea and Carrie say, looking rather offended. "Yeah, it is getting a tiny bit creepy now!" Kristyn says as she looks between the 2 girls. "I mean they don't even look alike!" Shelbi blurts out. "OMG! What does that have to do with anything?" asks Carrie. "Well normally twins..." Shelbi starts responding. "We don't have time for this Shelb's" Carrie says as she hits her forehead with her hand. "God why did they make me the leader again? Why oh why? Did I do something horribly wrong in a past life?" Carrie begins to question herself as she looks to the ceiling. "We picked you because you know what to do in a crisis! Your calm and level-headed and are there for every one of us, no matter what!" Ashlea responds while looking directly at her twin. Carrie begins to tear up, "And there was no way I was leading these bitches! They'd have to lock me in an asylum if I had to keep them all in check!" Emma responds whilst laughing. The rest of the girls burst into laughter. "I can always count on you Em's for knowing what to say at the right moment!" Carrie laughs whilst giving her a hug.

BEEEEEEEPPPPPP! "Girls our ride is here to take us to HQ" Gabbie shouts to her sisters. "Right girls we better get going! Better not keep Bangtan waiting! We don't wanna Jimin today!" Carrie chuckles out. "OMG I seen Jimin today at work and he still gets so annoyed that we still use that phrase!" Gabbie laughs. "Well he needs to stop being late then doesn't he?" Diane asks as she laughs. The girls one by one leave the house and walk to the van. 

"JINNIE!!! All the girls shout!" as they all leave the house and see their driver for the day. "Hey could you not have told me at work that you were picking us up?" Carrie asked, pretending to be annoyed, as Jin begins to drive to KQ HQ. "We drew straws to see who'd come get you! I got the short one!" Jin joked with the girls. "Hey more like you drew straws and got the long one! Bet you were all fighting over who got to pick us up!" Kristyn says. "Yeah you all love us too much and want to drive us everywhere." Laughed Agata. "Well we know one person who definitely wasn't going to be picking us up!" Emma says. "Who?" said Jin and the girls. "Namjoonie!" responds Ashlea before Emma can say. "Why do you say that?" asks Diane. "Because he can't drive! Duh!" responds Shelbi. "Awww yeah!" Jin and the rest of the girls respond. "Jin! He's your leader, a part of your team! How the hell could you forget that?" laughs Carrie. 

Jin looks at Carrie in the rear-view mirror briefly whilst saying, "Well sometimes you just forget that Joonie can't drive because he's just so good at everything. Well almost everything! I just wish he didn't live up to his nickname sometimes! You know he broke an ornament again! God of Destruction is the perfect nickname for him, I mean come on..." "Jin, you kinda went a bit off task there." Ashlea explains to him whilst giggling. "Sorry girls you know what I'm like!" Jin replies.

"Right girls, masks and hats on, we are approaching HQ! Let's do this!" Carrie reminds the girls.

*KQ Headquarters*

[*KQ Headquarters*](https://photos.app.goo.gl/hh6sg9nQbAKvBw2C9)

"Ok girls, I'll see you upstairs with the rest of Bangtan in 10 minutes! Just need to go park this baby up before I come in!" Jin tells the girls as they leave the car. "Can't you tell us anything Jinnie?" Kristyn pouts at him, hoping he will cave. "You know very well I can't!" he responds, eyebrow raised. "Was worth a try!", Kristyn shrugs at him.

The girls walk into the entrance of KQ, as they do the are greeted with familiar faces. "Here they come, it's the KQ Lassies!" I.M, says cheekily, while Jackson, Felix and Soobin laugh beside him. "Oh it's this the strangest mixture of teams!" laughs Gabbie. "Jackson what you laughing at? Where are the rest of your GOT7 crew?" Shelbi says as she give Jackson a friendly hug. "Haha funny that, I... lost them somewhere in the building!" he sheepishly responds, whilst rubbing the back of his head. "How the hell can you lose your own team members in the KQ building?" Emma asks, eyebrow raised in question. "Eh I suggested a game of hide and seek and I've not been able to find them?" he questions. "Have they maybe, I don't know, gone home?" asks Carrie, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "OMG!!! SEE I TOLD YOU!!!!" Felix shouts. "He did tell you that could have been an option Jacks!" reasons Soobin. "Why are we friends again?" asks I.M. "OMG I'm gonna kill them! I bet they are at home and it was all JB's idea! Ohh when I get my hands on them!" Jackson mutters as he walks away. "Yeah bye to you too Jackson!" Diane shouts as he is walking away. 

"So what are Stray kidz, Monsta X and TXT doing in HQ today?" Ashlea smiles at them. "Just a quick debrief after a mission girls. It was good to see you all!" Felix says winking. "Do you ever stop flirting?" Soobin responds, whilst tapping him on the back of the head. "You winked at I.M when you first spoke to him!" he adds. "What I'm just being friendly!" Felix replies, sounding offended. "Ok as riveting as this conversation is boys, we have somewhere to be!" Carrie says, before the boys get carried away. "It was good to see you Carrie!" I.M. says as he gives her a huge hug. "Good luck, though you won't need it, you girls will be brilliant!" he smiles as he pulls away. "Bye 'Lassies', see you later" the boys say as the girls leave, hugging each of them quickly as they pass.

"Right girls lets see what Bangtan want!" Carrie says as they all get into the lift, typing in the code needed to take them to their destination in the building. As the lift stops at the place they want to be, the girls prepare themselves for leaving. "Hey girls!" they hear as the doors open. "Hey Kookie!" they respond smiling. "Ash good to see you again, Boss!" he beams while looking at the girls. He gives all the girls a hug as he sees them. "Hey why did Ash get a longer hug than the rest of us?" Gabbie whines. "Because she is my bestie, that why." Jungkook responds. "OMG can we just get on with it girls?" Emma and Carrie say. Jungkook looks and the girls and begins to speak, "Ok girls, Joonie said you've to go get into your suits and he will brief you in the board room straight after it. You know what to do girls!" The girls walk to the changing room with 'KQ Lassies' on the door and begin getting into their suits, masks and eye masks.

*The girls all have the same suit the only thing different is the belt colour and eye mask colour.

Carrie- Gold, Ashlea- Silver, Shelbi- Purple, Emma- Pink, Kristyn- Blue, Agata- Orange, Diane- Yellow, Gabbie- Black. *

[Girls Outfits](https://photos.app.goo.gl/2JGS8er1f8mc6RU88)

[Girls Face Mask](https://photos.app.goo.gl/HUjvd6p3YVfNgCpZ9)

[Girl’s Eye Mask](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMVlOjrORVQxgKGe-ZhraSe5zaovhWiS8p14oJqHIOferM5-7hsTZGxpayap4b_CQ?key=VUp2NkFoZ2FhRXVhZm5ZWlNLZFRSN1BWSmVsMFZB)

  
*Conference Room*

"Girls, please take a seat and we'll get started!" Namjoon tells the girls. "YAH! KIM NAMJOON! You are scaring them you big meanie! BE NICE OR NO DINNER FOR YOU!!" Jin shouts at him, breaking the tension and making the girls laugh. "Jin! Seriously? You keep doing this to Joonie, your lucky it is just the girls! Imagine the trouble you'd get in if it was someone else?" Hoseokie said to Jin. "I personally think that is hilarious!" Yoongi replies, whilst showing a small smile, as cool as ever. 

"Ok girls, we want your help!" Namjoon starts. "Our help? With what?" Emma looks at Namjoon, questioningly. "Yes, we have some new supers here! They have not long moved from Korea. To give you a bit of info their parents were supers killed by EXO!" Namjoon says with a sign. "Wait! They are Block B's kids?" Ashlea asks. "Yes! They are!" replies Yoongi. "But...but... Block B's kids have no idea they have powers?" Carrie manages to say through the shock. "They were told before they left Korea about the fact they had powers, they just didn't know what they were, until today!" Jimin informs the girls. "Why today of all days?" Agata asks. 

Taehyung smiled at the girls knowingly, "Well before today none of them had met certain people, that they needed to find out about their powers. One touch, no matter how slight it is, would set off their powers and each of them met that person today." "What your saying is crazy!" said Gabbie. "Yeah it almost sounds as if you are talking about... about...." "Soulmates! Yeah it kind of is, but not in the same way. It just means that these boys were meant to meet certain people, nothing more, nothing less." Jimin continues. "Yeah right, nothing more, nothing less, lol, they have no idea what about to happen!" Jungkook whispers under his breath, the girls too focused on Namjoon to hear him.

"Girls they've only just been tested to see what powers they have around an hour ago. We will show you them through the two way mirror. I will say when you feel you trust them and you are comfortable with them you can show who you are to them but only when you are sure. I'll leave that decision with you girl! I will tell you their group name is KQ Fellaz and Carrie! Once you are introduced to them, you and you alone will give them their supernames!" Namjoon looks directly at Carrie. "OMG Joonie! You've never let anyone give supers their names, no one has, only the bosses can do that!" Jin, gasps. "I have faith in Carrie! She knows what she is doing and I believe what ever she chooses will be right!" "Ok so do we get to see these boys then?" Emma asks.

"Girls follow me please!" Yoongi says as the girls walk towards him. "We'll give you 10 minutes to have a chat together and to see who they are, then well start introducing you to them and them to you." Jimin explains to the girls. "Right in here girls, don't worry they can't see you, only you can see them! We'll see you in 10!" Yoongi smiles at them. "OMG I KNOW HIM!" the girls all say at once! "WOW WOW WOW, Wait a minute here!" Emma says, "what do you all mean you know him?" "Right I'll start!" Carrie begins. "Dr Park Seonghwa is in that room!" "OMG REALLY?" Ashlea shouts. "Which one girl?" Kristyn asks. "The tall glass of lacto-free milk!" Carrie says dreamily. "EHHHHH a tall glass of lacto-free milk? Have you lost it sis? But seriously which one, there's 8 glasses of milk in there, not all of them tall like, but 8 there! So which ones the lacto-free one?" Shelbi asks, seriously. "Ok give me a minute and I'll tell you! But I take it you all know one of these guys here right?" Carrie asks. 

The girls all point to one of the boys behind the screen. "OK! So that means all of you have had at least one small point of contact with one of those boys!" Carrie continues. "Too right we had a point of contact, he couldn't stop touching my waist!" Diane smirks. "Now really isn't the time Diane!" Carrie replies. "Ok girls we are gonna talk all about this when we get home! We need to remain professional at all times tonight and not let anything slip. Pretend you've never met them before. Got it?" Carrie tells the girls. "Yeah sis, we've got it!" the girls all respond. "Hey girls come this way, we'll introduce you to them!" said Taehyung with a smile, "though something tells me, that you all know at least one boy in that room." He chuckles. "Yoongi is introducing them to you, so as soon as he says the line the door will open and they will see you!" "Wait Tae what line?" Emma asks. "You'll see bestie!" he winks.

**"KQ Fellaz, please meet your new mentors the KQ Lassies!"**


	7. KQ Fellaz

***1 and a half hours before the girls arrive at KQ***

"Hello boys, welcome to KQ! I know everything must be a bit confusing and you may be wondering what is happening just now, but I'll let the boss explain when we get to the room upstairs!" Jungkook said towards the 8 boys standing in front of him. "You can say that again," muttered Yeosang under his breath. "Wait, I know you! You work at the gym with Ashlea, does she know you also work here?" Jongho says to Jungkook. "No, she doesn't and that has to stay between us ok?" Jungkook replies, not wanting to tell the boys he knows all of the girls they have met, in order to protect their identities. "Ah ok, I understand!" Jongho smiles at Jungkook. "Wait, who is Ashlea? Aww had our youngest met someone and fallen in love?" Yeosang teases him. "I don't care if you are older than me, I will literally punch you!" Jongho deadpans. "Anyway...will your boss tell us what is happening, what this place is and why we're here?" Asked Wooyoung. "Wooyoung they told us before we moved here to Scotland, were you not listening again?" Hongjoong looks at him pointedly. "Well I think the only two properly listening to them were Hongjoong and Seonghwa! It was all a bit much for the rest of us." Replies Yunho, with a small smile on his face. "Ok boys, come into the lift and I will give you all the code that you need when you enter the building and have to go for briefings, etc. Don't worry if you're not sure the first few times it happens!" Jungkook smiles towards the boys.

As the lift arrived at its destination, they boys and Jungkook are met by Jimin. "Ohh, hello there. I don't think we've properly been introduced. Hi, I'm Jimin its lovely to meet you all!" Jimin flirts, whilst winking and touching his chin and lips with his hand. "Hi? Ehhh..." Wooyoung begins to reply before Jungkook interrupts him. "Jimin, stop freaking out the new recruits, it's their first day here! We want them to come back!" "No, no it's fine!" Mingi says, "Hi, I'm Mingi and my favourite colour is pink! Nice to meet you Jimin!" Mingi smiles at Jimin, whilst reaching to shake his hand. "Ahhhh so cute!!!Confident and cute, I like it, your gonna fit in so well here Mingi! And look at your little cheeks they are so cute." Jimin replies whilst pinching Mingi's cheeks. "Wait, I recognise you, you were at the café this morning with Gabbie!" Yunho smiles at Jimin. "It's lovely to meet you properly! Did Gabbies opening day go well?" "Wait Yunho who Gabbie? OHHH YUNHO MET A GIRLLLL!" San shouts. Yunho blushes, "Shut up san," he adds. "Yes, it went really well! The café was really popular!" Jimin replies. "I never got to speak to you there though and that a shame because you so cute!" Jimin winks at Yunho, Yunho blushes.

"Ok, that's enough Jimin leave the little ones alone you don't want to scare them on their first day!" A voice comes from behind the boys. They turn around to see Jin standing smiling at them. "Hello, boys, Seonghwa! Good to see you again!" he smiles at them. "Hi Dr Kim! I mean Seokjin!" Seonghwa smiles and boys at Jin. "Yah no need to bow, we're in Scotland now no more bowing! And PLEASE call me Jin or Jinnie!" he beams at them. Ahhh that's right our Seongie works with Jinnie!" Hongjoong smiles at Seonghwa. "Please tell me you'll be coming back to work and Carrie hasn't scared you off?" Jin asks looking unsure. Seonghwa chuckled, "She didn't scare me off! She is so sassy and sarcastic! She's also so intelligent, I didn't know she knew sign language and she speaks 3 other languages. It's amazing! She's amazing with the kids again, she it just..." "Seonghwa you are rambling! Who is this girl? Are you in love with her? What does she look like? She works with you? Tell me, tell me!" Wooyoung interrupts Seonghwa with a pout. Seonghwa blushes and replies, "I don't think now is the time Wooyoungie! I think we need to listen to Seokjin... I mean Jin!" "Thank-you Seonghwa!" Jin smiles at them. "So boys we will show you your changing room, where you will come and change into you suits before you go on a mission of before you do your training."

"It can also be somewhere you chill out before or after missions and you can use it to have team meetings if you wish. We used to love chilling out in ours before out missions." A voice says from behind Jin. "Yoongi it's so good to see you!" Mingi beams at the small man standing behind Jin. "You better have made sure Kristyn was alright today or I'm seriously gonna kick your ass! She is one of the best forensic scientists we have and she's my best friend! If you were mean to her your dead, Song Mingi!" Yoongi threatens Mingi. "I would never Yoongi, I was so kind to her, and she seemed to love spending time with the kids. Even though one of them called her a ninja turtle but she laughed at that and..." "Mingi!! Your rambling almost as bad as Seonghwa's!" Yunho laughs, "You really like this girl? She's a scientist so we know she is smart, and we know you like a smart girl." Yunho smirks. "Really Yunho?" Mingi rolls his eyes at him. "Right guys, seriously? Can we just get back to the point of what we are supposed to be doing? I think it's pretty important if we all felt the things we did earlier, and we need an explanation." Hongjoong looks at the boys pointedly.

"Ah sensible decision, you seem very level-headed!!" The boys look behind them to see the man who first spoke to them all once this had happened. Kim Namjoon! "Hi Namjoon, it's great to see you again!" Seonghwa and Hongjoong both say, moving towards Namjoon to shake his hand. "Great to see again boys. I know these two listened the last time, so the rest of you need to listen this time, ok?" Namjoon replied to the boys, whilst shaking Seonghwa and Hongjoongs hands. "I don't have to introduce you all to each other as you all grew up together as friends! What I will say is you are going to be trained to become a group of superheroes! We are going to do a few tests and see what powers you have. These tests are top secret and you cannot tell anyone about them? Understood?" Namjoon instructs the boys. "Yes, Namjoon!" The boys reply. "Oh please!" Jin shouts, "Call him Joonie! He too cute and squishy to call him Namjoon" Jins says whilst Namjoon glares at him. "OK boys, we are going to are you to your changing room for you to have a look, then you will go for your tests and after that we will take you to a meeting room. This is where you will meet your mentors, who are the best supers we have in this company!" Jimin explains to the boys. ""Oh, and boys, your group superhero group name is KQ Fellaz" Jungkook smiles. "I love it!" smiles Wooyoung. "Ok boys let's get going then!" Jimin smiles at them and leads the way.


	8. Fellaz meet the Lassies

The KQ fellas are all sat in the meeting room on one side of a long table they can all fit at, feeling anxious about meeting their mentors and discussing the test they had undergone earlier. "I mean it didn't hurt, like I thought it would, I mean it didn't hurt at all!" Wooyoung beamed towards his group of friends. "Awww Wooyoungie, your so cute! You know if it had hurt, I would have held you hand!" San beamed towards his best friend, whilst giving his a high five.

Hongjoong stood up and looked at the boys, "Guys we really need to take this seriously, ok? I want to do our parents proud! This is what they did for years, they learned to control their powers and use them for good. We really need to make this work. Don't be rude to the mentors and don't wind them up, yes WooSan I'm looking at you two." Hongjoong says whilst looking at them pointedly. "Why just us?" San pouts back, "Mingi and Yunho are goof balls and don't listen when they are together sometimes!" Wooyoung protests. "They will behave, won't you boys?" Seonghwa glares at them. "Yes Mum!" Mingi and Yunho mutter, rolling their eyes. "What did you just call me?" Seonghwa says raising his eyebrows and standing up. "Nothing, nothing, I promise!" Yunho says whilst holding his hands out in front of him. 

"HI boys, we're back! We hope you've had a bit of time to relax and your not too nervous!" Yoongi says as he walks into the room, with Namjoon following behind him. "Your mentors will be in, in just a second, but before they come in, please show them as much respect as you have us! They are incredible supers and really know their stuff!" he smiles at them. Jin sneaks in the room giving Yoongi a nod to tell him the girls are outside. "Boys sorry to put this on you all of a sudden, but you will need to choose who you want your leader to be. You don't need to tell us right now but we will need to know soon!" Jin says towards the boys. The boys all look at each other and smile. "No need to give us any time, Jin. We all want Hongjoong to be our leader!" Seonghwa smiles, the other boys nodding in agreement. "Wait, wait, boys are you sure about this? I mean I don't know if I'll be any good as a leader!" Hongjoong begins to say. "Hongjoong you've literally spent the past 5 minutes telling us to take this seriously. That we need to do out parents proud, which we all agree with of course. AND you've also spoken to us about how to treat our new mentors, I kind of think your made to be out leader!" Jongho tell Hongjoong whilst putting a hand on his shoulder. "I completely agree! I've noticed these qualities in you, in a few other people!" Namjoon smiles towards Hongjoong. "Who is that Joonie?" Wooyoung asks. "Hongjoong reminds me, of me and the leader of your mentors team. You won't always work or train with her directly Hongjoong as you are paired depending on your powers but she will work with you on leadership things. She is incredible." Namjoon smiles fondly at the boys. "She?" Asks Seonghwa. "Joonie, you've ruined the surprise you idiot!" Jin shouts at him, whilst Yoongi chuckles at him. "Now they know it's a group of girl supers!" Jin grumbles. Yoongi steps forwards towards the boys.

"KQ Fellaz, please meet your new mentors the KQ Lassies!" Yoongi states as the boys all stand up to meet their new mentors. The door opens and the girls walk in, with Carrie leading them. "Wow!" Mingi says, "They really do look like proper superheroes!" "That is because we are!" Carrie looks towards him, smirking, mask sitting on her chin instead of covering her full face. The boys stand staring at the girls, jaws slightly wide in awe. "OMG they are so hot!" San whispers to Wooyoung. "OMG they look amazing in all black!" Jongho whispers to Seonghwa. "I hope we get awesome super suits like them!" Whispers Yeosang. "I mean that is just so stylish!" Hongjoong whispers."SOOOO What did we miss?" Jimin says as he walks in the room, followed by Tae, Jungkook and Hoseok. "Literally nothing! The boys are just gawking at the girls. It's actually kinda weird. It's like there frozen in time." Jin 'whispers' towards the boys who have just entered.

Seonghwa, the first of the boys comes to his senses, shaking his head and walked towards the girls, whilst saying, "Hi, it's amazing to meet you, thank-you for being our mentors. I'm Park Seonghwa, I'm not the leader of the group but I am the but I am the eldest!" Carrie reaches her hand out and shakes his hand. "Lovely to meet you Park Seonghwa, I hope we get on well! I also hope you and your team are ready to work hard, that is if they ever unfreeze." Carrie replies, whilst smirking and trying not to giggle. Her sister behind her however have given in and are giggling quietly at the boys. "I'm so sorry about them, I'll sort them out!" He says, whilst directly looking into Carrie's eyes. Carrie lets Seonghwa's hand go as he walks towards the rest of the boys, slowly one by one hitting them over the back of their heads. "Heeeyyyy Hwa, why you hit us!" Pout San and Wooyoung. "Because you were catching flies idiots!" Seonghwa responds. Ah there is that sarcastic, smartarse I met this morning Carrie thinks to herself, smirking internally. "I'm sorry about this, we've just never met superhero's who are so, beautiful, I mean who are women, I mean superhero's in general!" Hongjoong blurts out whilst looking towards Emma. In the background Bangtan are smirking and laughing amongst themselves. God this boy is not smooth at all, Jimin thinks, I need to show him a thing or two. Don't even think about it Jimin, Yoongi says telepathically to Jimin. Aww but Yoongles, he clear isn't gonna manage to woo our Em's if he's blurting stuff and stuttering all over the place, Jimin responds in his head, whilst pouting towards Yoongi. "Will you two quit it!" Hoseok whispers harshly at them. "Let's focus on the task at hand."

Once all the boys have introduced themselves to the girls, Namjoon steps forward. "Boys, you've all introduced yourselves to the girls they are now going to introduce themselves to you." Namjoon explains to the boys. "The girls will tell you their super names. They will only reveal their true identities if and when they are ready, that will be once they completely trust you and feel comfortable with telling you." He continues. "I do not want you to be angry with the girls for not revealing their true identities until they are completely ready. I will be furious if you make them feel bad about this. Understood?" Adds Jin. "And trust me guys you don't wanna get mama Jinnie mad!" Jimin adds. "Yah, Park Jimin no one asked you!" adds Jin. "When you are out on missions you will refer to all hero's by their hero names. We, Bangtan, will introduce our super names and you must use them at all times when wearing your super suits and you are out of his building." Tae adds. "Once we have all introduced ourselves the girls will introduce themselves to you and the leader of the Lassies team will give you boys your super names." Jungkook informs the boys. "I'm still jealous about that! No-one but the bosses of KQ get to name supers, Joonie clearly favours her! Then again I don't blame him, she is bloody brilliant!" Jin begins to ramble. "Are you quite finished Jinnie?" Tae, asks laughing. Both the Fellaz and the Lassies laugh along with him. "Sorry!" Jin blushes.

"Ok boys here goes! I will tell you all of Bangtans super names!" Hoseok begins. "Namjoon is RM, Jinnie is KSJ, Yoongi is Suga, I am JHOPE, Jimin is Chimmy, Tae is V and Jungkook is JK." "Now the Lassies will introduce themselves and you will be given your super names. This is what we will call you from now on in regards to missions! Once the lassies have introduced themselves, Yoongi will explain the boys powers!" Namjoon explains. The girls all look to each other nervously, they don't even know the boys powers they all think at the same time. A common thought goes through all of the girls heads, 'What if I am paired with him? Can I be professional?' "Girls, over to you!" Namjoon smiles at them fondly.

"Hello boys!" Carrie says, whilst smirking and waving at Seonghwa."I am the leader of KQ Lassies. My name is Libra!" She says whilst grinning from ear to ear. Carrie has always loved her hero name, it's her star sign. Libra is the scales and is about being very balanced in all aspects your life, which she shows regularly as the leader of the Lassies. "With us Lassies, you can define who is who by the colours of belt on our suit. I am Gold as I am the leader. Now then, I'll let the rest of the girls, introduce themselves, I'm sure some of you are interested in so of the girls in particular, by the looks on your faces!" Libra smirks. "LIBRA!" Namjoon warns. "Sorry Joonie!" Libra replies whilst pouting cutely at him. "Ah I hate it when she does that, I can't stay mad at her!" Namjoon mutters under his breath, whilst the rest of Bangtan and the Lassies smirk.

Ashlea steps forward next, "Hi there!" He smirks towards Jongho, "I am Aquarius! I wear silver and this is because I am Libra's second in command. We will give you one important piece of information now and we will not repeat it so listen up cuties!" Aquarius winks towards the boys. Jongho blushes whilst muttering, "Damn, she's so confident! Where could I get a girl like that?" "Myself and Libra and twins. We can communicate between each other in our own special way. Also don't be too surprised if we tend to say the same thing at the same time, it's a twin thing and we do it a lot." Aquarius continues. The KQ Fellaz look to each other surprised at the extra piece of information given to them. Ashlea also loves her super name, even though she is a Libra like her twin, they couldn't have the same super name. She got Aquarius due to her energetic and eccentric personality and also the fact she can be a deep thinker.

Emma steps up confidently looking directly at Hongjoong winking, "Hi, I'm Aries! I am the eldest of the group. My colour is pink, because it is my favourite colour. If you mess with my girls, you will have hell to pay? Ok? I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you in your sleep! Got that?" Aries threatens the boys. The boys all nod quickly, Hongjoong looking impressed and a little scared. Emma also loved her hero name, she loved that her sign showed who she was, a passionate person and fiercely independent at times. As she walks over to her sisters she smirks towards Hongjoong once more, remember what he had said to her that day. She felt so confident when in her super suit, it made her feel important and confident. She could also show her natural sass whilst being Aries, which the girls absolutely loved. She always had her sisters backs and no-one would dare mess with them on her watch. Her, Ashlea and Carrie were a formidable team when keeping the other girls in line.

Agata steps forward next, looking directly at Yeosang, smiling as she remembered how gentle he was and still feeling where his hand rested on the small of her back, warm and comfortable. "Hi!" She smiles confidently. "I'm Scorpio and I'm in the middle of the ages. Don't mess with me or my sisters or you'll regret it. Also if your not going to work hard and are going to act dramatic over the least little thing, the door is over there! Use it now!" Scorpio smiles. "DAMN! She's sassy! I so love that! Why is that so attractive!" Yeosang hisses at San! "DUDE! I think she heard you, you idiot!" San facepalms. Agata like her star sign, can be a little mysterious. Although in every situation she always remains calm and cool in situations. Just like a typical Scorpio if you get on her bad side there is no going back and she holds a grudge.

As Agata walks away Diane steps forward, "Hello, you guys are pretty handsome! This is going make things so much easier to work with you!" Diane smirks and winks towards Wooyoung. Wooyoung practically flails, knees going weak and he clings onto Seonghwa to keep him steady. "Damn man be cool you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you? Your always confident and flirty!" Seonghwa nudges him. "Sorry man, it's just she's so confident and like omg she has the perfect figure in that suit!" He sighs. "Why do I have to meet two hot girls in the same day! Did I do something wrong in another life?" Wooyoung questions himself. "San don't you dare start singing that Katy Perry song, I am seriously warning you!" Yeosang hisses, "You've already embarrassed us enough today!" "Aw, but it's the perfect opportunity to." He sighs whilst pouting. "Can I talk?" Diane looks towards the boys, "Ok! I'm Taurus, don't get on the wrong side of me or like a bull you would you'll get the horns rammed into your body!" Taurus grins towards the boys, who are looking terrified. "Taurus, be nice please we don't want to scare them off now do we?" Libra smirks towards her sister. Diane loves her hero name, she is very practical and well grounded, which is needed for not only being a hero but for her day job. Like Taurus she loves being surrounded by love and beauty, which is why she loves living with her sisters in her beautiful house in the country.

Next up to say hi to the boys is Gabbie. "Hi everyone!" Gabbie waves awkwardly, not one of making large speeches. "I'm Leo! Like a lion, I am proud of my group and I am pretty courageous. Also bear in mind what lions do to their prey! Take that as a warning not to become my prey!" She smirks at Yunho. Gabbie was a little unsure when she was named Leo, Leo's are natural born leaders and that was not a position she wanted. When she found out the Libra was going to be leader she began to love her hero name. Being Leo for her means she is creative, dramatic and so self confident in her work. This is why she is so well known in the catering industry and why her restaurants and cafes are so popular. Leo waves towards Yunho, smiling shyly.

As Gabbie walks towards the rest of the girls, Shelby skips forward. "HEEELOOOOOO FROM THE OUTISIDEEEEE!" She begins singing at the boys. They all looked at her gobsmacked, San looking at her in wonder as she was bolder than him to try that after being told not to. "Gemini! Stop singing and do it properly, your nutter!" Emma shouts at her. "Really Aries, you just stole my thunder! You told them my name!" "Don't get bitchy with me girl! You're the one messing about and our leader ain't looking very happy!" Emma responds, whilst Carrie looks at Shelby with a glare. "Sorry, Sorry! OK you lovely looking lot! I and Gemini! You say something to me you better be prepared for it to get flung back in your face ten times worse! Also I like singing, if you don't? Get over it!" She smirks towards them all! San raises his hand, as all the boys glare at him. "Yes good looking?" Gemini asks. "Can we sing a duet?" San smiles towards her. "Maybe if you play your cards right!" She replies with a wink. San blushes and looks at her as if he's fallen in love. "Whipped!" Coughed Jungkook from across the room. Namjoon and Jin glare at him, whilst Tae and Jimin giggle to each other.

"Ok FELLAZ! Last but not least it's me, Virgo!" Kristyn says, grabbing all the boys attention. "I am the type of super who gets the job done, and does not put up with people complaining! So don't moan at me that its hard or you are tired. I don't give a shit! Ok?" She smiles towards the boys. "You!" She points at Mingi, who looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights, "You are cute, I hope you ain't one of those people who complains. BECAUSE I think we are going to get on very well!" She smiles at Mingi. "I'm so not! I'll do anything you ask! I swear!" He smiles at her. "Whipped!" Jungkook coughs again, all the girls laugh at his antics again.

"Ok boys, we'll get to the super names in a minute, but I want to let you know that what we discuss today you can't tell anyone. We went over all the rules earlier, but we will remind you again tomorrow, as I feel this is information overload. You need to be here tomorrow at 6pm again if you could. You will also find out your partner and will begin some training." Namjoon explains. "I presume they all know what to wear to come in tomorrow Joonie?" Carrie asks, "Or do we need to go over that as well?" "No, no Libra, don't worry we went over all of that earlier." Namjoon smiles back fondly.

"Ok then, lets get to your super names boys!" Jin smiles at the boys. "Excited? Nervous?" Jimin smiles at them. The boys nod feeling both at the same time. "Ok Libra will call your name, she will then give you, your super name and I will tell you your powers. Once you've found out you can sit in a seat and wait for everyone else. After that the girls need to leave, they have lots they need to prepare for you for tomorrow." Yoongi says looking at the nervous and excited boys in front of him.

"Hongjoong, please come forward!" Jimin calls. "Hongjoong, as the leader, your name is Pirate King!" Carrie smiles at him shaking his hand briefly. "And your powers Pirate King are Telepathy and Mind Control! We will explain to you all more information about your powers tomorrow so don't worry!" Yoongi tells him. Hongjoong smiles and goes to sit in a comfortable seat, thinking about the information he had just received.

"Park Seonghwa!" Carrie calls, "Why is she always calling him by his full name?" Yunho questions. "Be quiet will you, what does it matter?" hisses Jongho. Carrie takes Seonghwa's hand in hers, looking deep into his eyes. "Seonghwa!" She says, softly, "your super name is Aurora." Carrie keeps hold of Seonghwa's hand, still gazing into her eyes and him into hers, when Yoongi brings them out of the moment by saying, "Aurora, your power is Object manipulation!" Yoongi looks between their locked hands and smiles to himself. Carrie and Seonghwa looks at each other again, both smiling as they look into each other's eyes. "You better take a seat now, my Aurora!" Carrie smiles towards Seonghwa who smiles as he lets go of her hand and walks towards Hongjoong, both of them still processing the information shared.

"Yunho, your next!" Tae calls. "Wow your tall!" Carrie exclaims whilst chuckling. "Yunho you will be known as Illusion." Carrie smiles at him. "Illusion your powers are invisibility and x-ray vision." Yoongi smiles at him. "Brilliant Illusion, just take your time to process that ok?" Carrie smiles whilst shaking his hand. "Ok next is you Yeosang!" Carrie smiles. "Is it weird that I'm so nervous?" Yeosang asks Carrie. "Not at all I felt the same way when I first became a super." Carrie reassures him. "Yeosang, you will be known as Precious!" Carrie fondly smiles at him. I have a feeling I'm gonna like this boy Carrie thinks to herself, he seems sassy. "Precious, your powers are Intangibility and Forcefields." "Great job Precious!" Jimin smiles towards him, as he goes to join the rest of his friends.

"San, your next sweetie!" Carrie smiles towards him. San looks rather nervous so Carrie holds his hand, whilst giving him a reassuring look. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you!' She laughs, "Sanie, you will be known as Desire!" Carrie, still reassuring him, San smiles at the nickname Sanie. "Desire you have the ability to talk to animals and you have regeneration." "OMG! I can speak to my baby Byeol?" San beams towards everyone, giving a surprised Carrie a hug. Shelbi and Agata begin laughing quietly over at the side, whilst whispering to there sisters about what happened that day at work. The rest of the girls giggle and Yeosang facepalms whilst shaking his head at San. San skips over to the rest of the supers, skipping whilst Bangtan look on in wonder at the lively boys.

"Mingi, please come up! And don't look so nervous you'll be fine!" Carrie reassure him. "Let's get through this quickly, Mingi you are now known as Treasure." "My precious treasure!" Kristyn whispers to herself. Yoongi looks fondly at Mingi, having such a soft spot for his giant friend. "Treasure!" Yoongi says softly, "your power is elemental manipulation!" "Thank-you Yoongi, I mean Suga!" Mingi smiles at him, whilst calmly walking towards the rest of the boys. He sits rather quietly, which is so unlike him. "OMG guys, I'm like Elsa!" Mingi shouts at his friends, who facepalm as soon as he says it. "Ok Wooyoung, shimmy your butt up here please!" Carrie asks. "Wooyoung wiggles towards Carrie with his trademark cheeky grin. "Yes Boss!" he smiles at her. Carrie rolls her eyes, this boy is far too much sometimes she thinks to herself. "Wooyoung your name will be Horizon." Carrie smiles. "Cool!" Wooyoung grins, whilst winking at Taurus, who winks straight back. "Horizon, your powers are super speed and power absorption." Yoongi smiles whilst shaking his head at the boys cheeky smile. "Yes! Get in Horizon!" Hoseok fist pumps the air. Wooyoung beams at him, showing him a thumbs up and he shakes Carrie's hand and walks to his friends, sitting on San who begins to complain at him. "Ok, last but no least the Maknae! Jongho come here please!" Carrie calls. Go easy on him sis, Ashlea mentally relays to Carrie. Don't worry Twinnie I will, I think your going to like his name, Carrie smiles towards her sister. Jongho looks towards the girl he knows as Aquarius and smiles fondly. He looks back to Carrie, and shakes her hand. "Jongho, you will be known as Twilight!" Carrie smiles fondly at the boy, who seems to have piqued her twins interest. "Twilight, your powers are super human strength!" Yoongi smiles. "OMG Jongho! Your totally like the hulk! We should have know there was a reason you can break apples apart no problem!' San shouts. "OMG why does he always have to embarrass me!" Jongho facepalms. "It's a family/friend thing!!" Carrie smiles at Jongho! "I have a feeling you are going to be incredible Twilight!" She smiles at him, then looks towards her sister who is beaming at the two. Jongho looks towards Aquarius, smiling as there eyes meet.

"Ok boys, I know this is a lot of information to take in, Bangtan are going to hang around if you have any questions, but we need to go and prepare for tomorrow! Be in the corridor outside your changing room at 6pm! Don't be late or you will suffer the consequences!" Carrie looks at the warningly. "Good night boys, get a good rest and we will see you tomorrow!" The KQ Fellaz gather around Bangtan as the KQ Lassies follow Carrie out of the room, "Girls we have SO much to fill each other in with about our day!" Emma says looking at all the girls. "Let's wait until we get home and we can all discuss it there in one of our rooms?" Diane suggest. "YES! Gossip time!" Carrie and Ashlea say in unison whilst grinning at each other. "LET'S DO THIS!" Shouts Shelbi. "Right who's driving home?" Asks Agata. "NOT it!" Everyone shouts, "Ok I suppose I'll do it then!" Emma rolls her eyes, "but you bitches so own me one!"


	9. Partners in WHAT?

"Carrie, why had we all to meet here at half past 5? The boys aren't supposed to be here until 6?" Agata asks. "We'll if we all turned up here at 6 I think the boys would recognise us coming in, do you not think?" Carrie responds looking at the girls pointedly. "Ah yeah, good point!" Gabbie smiles at the leader. "Now girls I'm glad we are all in our suits ready. We are going to pair the boys up with us based on their powers!" Carrie begins explaining to the girls. "But will Hongjoong not need to work with you sis, since you are the leader?" Shelbi asks. "No it goes depending on powers, there will be some point I'll take Hongjoong aside for leadership training, but it think I can leave him in someone else's very capable hands!" Carrie smirks and winks towards Emma. Emma winks back at her, poking the tip of her tongue out of the side of her mouth.

The girls hear a knock on the door, 'Are you all decent? Can I come in ladies?" Jimin says cheerily. "Yes Chim, we're all decent!" Ashlea replies with a smile on her face. "Good, right you lot they are fine get those, fat, flat, round, small bums in here!" Jimin sassed people from outside. "Jimin seriously? Why do you always have say embarrassing stuff! Joonie, can we kick him out?" Jungkook whines towards Namjoon. "We are not kicking Jimin out for embarrassing you Kookie, I'm mean if we had to kick people out for embarrassing others Jin would have been out 3 months in, for embarrassing all of us and himself!" Namjoon replies with a grin, that suddenly vanishes as Jin slaps him on the back of the head. "Be careful what you say next Kim Namjoon, choose your words very wisely. AND besides I'm never embarrassed by myself. Have you seen this face, WORLD. WIDE. HANDSOME. Handsome people aren't embarrassed by themselves!" Jin says whilst showing off his face with his hands. The girls all giggle at Jin's antics. "Of course your worldwide handsome mama Jinnie!" Ashlea laughs. "The most beautiful belle of the ball!" Carrie laughs whilst high fiving her twin. "Are you two seriously just going to stand there and make fun of my incredible good looks." Jin flutters his eyelashes at the girls. "Would we ever do such a thing?" Emma gasps, sarcastically, whilst tolling her eyes. "EHHH YEAH! Like all the time." Tae states as he looks at the girls, who are all still laughing. 

"Ok girls, I think that's enough now, I think this motley crew are here for a reason!" Carrie laughs towards the girls. "Hey, who you calling a motley crew?" Hoseok asks Carrie whilst raising his eyebrow. "EH, she's asking you!" Kristyn responds, still laughing with Shelbi. "Ok girls, settle down now, we need to be serious, today is a big day for us and the boys we are training." Carrie looks at the girls sharply. "I knew there was a reason you were chosen as leader! You just show it more and more everyday." Yoongi responds to Carrie, whilst pinching her cheek gentle. "Hey, Yoongles, don't pinch my cheeks, that hurts!" Carrie pouts towards him, "Hey leave my Twinnie alone, you might be older but I will kick your ass if you keep doing it!" Ashlea says whilst pushing Yoongi away from her sister, glare on her face. "It's ok Twinnie, I'm ok! He didn't mean to actually hurt me! It's ok!" Carrie reassures her twin, rubbing her shoulder and smiling. "You sure? I can roundhouse his ass for you?" Ashlea looks her twin in her eyes, noticing that she is telling the truth.

"Ok, so girls, we just wanted to make sure you know what you've to do today. I mean I know you know who your partners are going to be based on your gifts but Carrie will officially tell the boys today." Namjoon smiles at them. "Your first training day is getting to know your mentee or partner and explain how you began to control and manage your power. After that it's up to you girls what to do today and from now on, but let me give you some advice don't go too hard on them for the first day, it's going to be a lot for them." Yoongi adds on to Namjoon's statement. "Eh, Partners in what, exactly?"Kristyn asks Yoongi. "Kristyn!" Carrie and Ashlea hiss in unison. "That really does't matter right now!" Emma adds, giving Kristyn a look. "I was only asking!" Kristyn mutters to Shelbi, whilst Shelbi looks at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry boys, we were planning on doing that anyway. We were gonna work with our partners for an hour and then work on some team building skills." Carrie smiles at Bangtan. "See, She's got it sussed! I'm so proud of my little prodigy, my intelligent, Dr Carrie!" Jin fans his hands in front of his eyes, as if willing tears that weren't there, to disappear. "Ehhh Jinnie?" Gabbie asks, "Are you quite done, we kinda need to get things sorted for the boys coming." "Jin stop being soppy, I swear to god your so uncool! Now do you see why we call you mama Jinnie?" Jimin stares at him. "Damn it's almost as if she's his own child! Don't forget about your precious Bangtan babies!" Tae pouts up at Jin. "Why did I join this group again? It's full of children, CHILDREN, I tell you! Well children and a grumpy, old grandpa, yes you're the grandpa Yoongles! Oh now I get why they call you that, it's quite fun. I'm so going to keep call.." Jin fades out as he leave the room in search of the next group he needs to speak to. "Ok girls, we'll leave you to it, You now have your own meeting room. It has your team name on the door and only you and the Fellaz have access to it!" Hoseok smiles, "Please be kind to them, especially WooSan! They can be a bit sensitive at times." "Bye, Hobi and thanks again!" Diane smiles at him and the girls wave as he leaves the room. "You also have your own training room girls and the same rules and information that Hobi gave you applies to this room!" Jungkook smiles and he begins to walk towards the door. "Kookie wait for me!" Tae smiles whilst jumping on Kookie's back, cuddling his head into his shoulder. "Bye girls!" The girls grin at them whilst waving. "Girls remember to always wear your suits and to remember to use your super names. We'll go now and let you get organised! By the sounds of things the boys are on their way up!" Namjoon smiles, while the rest of Bangtan follow him out waving at the rest of the girls. "Ok girls, you ready for this?" Carrie looks towards the girls smiling. "Ok girls, put your hands in!" Ashlea tells the girls. "Emma why don't you say something today to motivate us!" Carrie asks. "Great idea Libra!" The rest of the girls respond!" "Let's focus, work hard and impress those boys! But most importantly, lets make our parents proud!" Emma smiles at her sisters. "Let's do this!" Shelbi says, "Yeah lets be amazing!" Kristyn agrees. "On three girls! One....Two....Three... KQ LASSIES" Carrie leads, with the girls cheering the ending together.

The girls make their way towards their meeting room, Carrie sitting at the head of the table, with the girls sitting on one side of it. Leaving the other side available for the boys. "We've got 7 minutes!" Gabbies says. "Wow, Gabs very precise!" Agata chuckles. "She's a chef, they need to be specific when it comes to things." Emma smiles at her fondly, while ruffling the hair on the top of her head. "Let's see if they arrive on time." Kristyn says whilst looking around the room. 2 minutes later the girls begin to hear voices, "I'm telling you Joongie, as soon as we all had contact with those girls we met yesterday, we all start feeling like this! It's so weird! I mean how many times can we discuss this, between last night and now!" Wooyoung complains. "Aw shit!" Shelbi says. "Please, don't tell me they are on to us!" Emma whispers. "Girls lets be calm, they may know nothing! I think either Seonghwa or Hongjoong, I mean Pirate King and Aurora, will get the idea out of their minds." Carrie smiles at the girls. "How do you know?" Kristyn asks. "Leaders intuition girls!" Carrie smiles back.

The girls continue to listen to the boys conversation as they walk towards the meeting room door on the other side. "Boys, I've had enough of this! We are not going to go digging and try to figure this out!" Hongjoong tells them firmly, "So just drop it!" "Boys! Lads!" Seonghwa says softly. "Remember we want to do our parents proud. They all worked hard to keep us safe and protected and learned to use their powers for good! I want us to be as amazing as them. I want us to work hard with the girls and focus, they are incredible heroes and should be our motivation as well as our parents." Seonghwa continues, voice still as soft and as gentle as ever. Wow, Carrie thinks, he does have a soft and gentle side, why have I still not seen this at work? 'Well he wasn't in today was he Twinnie?' Carrie hears in her head. 'Haha very good Ashlea, how long have you been listening in?' Carrie responds back. 'Not long, I think DR PARK, is going to surprise us all, especially you by what you told us all about him last night! I have a feeling he may sweep you off your feet, when you least expect it!' Ashlea smiles fondly at her twin. "Girls you ok?" Emma whispers to them, showing worry. "We're good girl, don't worry!" Ashlea puts her hand on top of Emma's reassuring her.

"Right, I've had enough of this faffing for like 3 minutes!" Diane power walks towards the door. She opens it quickly surprising the boys behind it. "Are you lot seriously gonna stand out there all day, gabbing away like a group of grannies at a coffee shop?" She asks them as she places her hands on her hip. "Damn! She's sassier that's me!" Yeosang responds. "And yet I still find her attractive!" Wooyoung responds. "Hey, I'm attractive, tell him boys!" Yeosang responds. "Ehhh, we'll pass!" Mingi responds whilst patting his shoulder. "Boys! She was serious! Are you just going to stand there? You've got 2 minutes before you are officially late! Make the decisions now!" Carrie speaks from her seat. The boys all peak around Diane to see Carrie staring right at them. "We are so sorry Libra, we're just coming! The boys can be a bit....immature at times!" Hongjoong responds whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, I don't know who your calling immature! I don't even know why I'm friend with you guys! I mean I keep everything tidy in the house., it's you lot that are immature!" Seonghwa huffs out at Hongjoong. AH there's that sass, Carrie smirks towards her twin. "When you are ready boys, please take a seat! There is a side left for you!"

Diane walks back towards her seat, with a little sway in her step. She knew Wooyoung was going to be watching and she was wanting to wind him up a little more. Hongjoong enters the room first taking a seat at the other head of the table, directly in front of Carrie. She nods her head at him signalling that she approved of his choice. Seonghwa sits in the seat closest to Carrie, smiling at her as he reaches her. Carrie's eyes soften and she shows him a small fond smile. 'Twinnie you look so whipped right now' Ashlea teases her in her mind. 'Oh just you wait, when you clock eyes with Jongho, you'll be just as bad!' Carrie responds whilst smirking. 'Eh, fair enough, never mind what I just said' Ashlea responds sheepishly. The boys begin taking seats across from the girls, looking rather nervously between Libra and Hongjoong.

"Ok then boys, lets begin!" Carrie says, as she clasps her hands in front of her. "We will be calling you by your super names whilst training. This is to help you get used to being called this and it practises your reactions to your super name!" She continues. "The first things that will happen here is that you will find out your mentor or partner, if you wish to call them that!" Carrie continues. "Aquarius, as my second in command, would you like to explain what will happen after that please." She smiles towards her twin. Looking towards the boys Ashlea continues to speak, "Of course sis! After that boys you will be given an hour to work with your partner. They will begin giving you information on how they began to control their power and will answer any question you have." "After that, we will have a quick training session with us all. We will be focusing on team building!" Emma adds, smiling at her sisters and the boys. "Any questions boys? Do we all know what is happening?" Carrie asks the boys. "No, I think we're all good!" Hongjoong responds with a small smile on his face.

"Ok boys, you are about to find out your partners. You will be paired based on your ability. So Pirate King you are not my partner!" Carrie begins smiling at the boys. "I will however work with you individually on leadership things." She continues. "I understand, thank-you Libra! I just want to say before we continue, we are all very grateful to you girls for taking the time to work with us. We wanna make our parents proud!" Hongjoong replies. "Your not the only ones doing this in memory of your parents Fellaz! We are too! You guys really are going to be some of the best by the times we are finished with you!" Agata responds. "Why not the best?" Yunho asks. "Because we are the best!" Shelbi smirks towards the boys. "Gemini, don't get cocky!" Libra states. "What! She's only telling the truth!" Kristyn continues. "We don't wanna get over confident do we girls?" Carrie continues.

"Ok, Pirate King, you will be working with Aries!" Carrie begins, Hongjoong smiles towards Emma, who smiles confidently back. "Aurora, you will be working with me, Libra!" Carrie says, voice going softer. "I look forwards to it!" Seonghwa smiles and winks towards Carrie. 'Oh confident Twinnie, I love it' Ashlea tells Carrie in her mind. 'Ashlea, stop that, she needs to focus' Emma tells Ashlea with a stern look on her face. Ashlea looks at her apologetically. "Illusion, your partner is Leo." Carries smiles, looking towards Gabbie who is blushing at Yunho, who is also surprisingly looking a little shy. "Precious, your mentor is Scorpio!" "YAS!" Yeosang says, whilst doing a mini punch under the table. Agata smirks whilst thinking, oh this is going to be fun. "Desire, you will be working with Gemini! Please behave you two!" Carrie looks at them pointedly. "Promise!" Shelbi smirks. "Wow! She's so confident!" San whispers under his breath.

"Moving on!" Carrie says as she clears her throat. "Treasure, your partner is Virgo. Please, please try to stay focused on the task at hand you two!" Carries continues. "Horizon, you are paired with Taurus! You better work hard, she won't put up with any silliness!" Carrie looks at him pointedly. "I promise I'll behave boss, I mean Libra!" Wooyoung smiles at her cheekily. "Ok last but not least, I think you'll have already worked this out but Twilight, you will be working with my seconds in command, Aquarius! Mess with her in the wrong way and you will have both of us to deal with!" Carrie threatens him. Ashlea looks into Jongho's eyes whilst smiling. Jongho smiles, whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Feeling very unsure and conflicted. On the one hand he so admires this amazing super in front of him, with confidence and the ability to control her power. On the other hand Ashlea was incredible, she worked hard and built up her business from scratch. She put all her free time into making her dream work, she was confident and was intelligent. Jongho had never felt more confused or conflicted in his whole life, how was he going to choose between these two incredible women he has only just met.


	10. Getting to know you!

"Ok boys, you are now going to work one to one with your new partner/mentor. The girls will explain about their power and how they try to keep control of it. Please bear with them and please don't try to find out who they are. We are giving you boys a lot of trust, please don't ruin that. The girls will each explain to you what your power is." Carrie explains to the boys. "We have also decided that one hour is too long of a time, we are going to shorten it to 45 minutes. After that we will work on our team building and then will all go and each together in one of the many restaurants or cafeterias in the building!" Ashlea continues. "Ok lets all find somewhere to work with our partners and get to know each other a little better!" Emma smiles whilst clapping her hands. "God, we work so well together girls!" Carrie smiles at her 2 sisters who also know just what to say and do. "We are so in sync!" Carrie adds.

Carrie POV

"Right, Tall glass of lacto-free milk, your with me!" I smirk towards Seonghwa. This is going to get so interesting. "Are you meaning me?" Seonghwa looks at me with a look of shock. "Well who else would I be talking to? Hongjoong? I think not he's tiny!" I add laughing. "Hey, enough with the height thing!" Hongjoong responds, looking rather offended. He so easy to wind up, I love it, I think as I laugh. "Ok where to boss?" Seonghwa smiles genuinely at me. "We'll go to my favourite space, the place I like to go to, to get peace and just breath!" I smile at him. "You need to promise not to tell anyone, I'm trusting you with this Aurora!" I smile at him, my heart beat beginning to pick up a little.

I take him along various corridors and lead him to a flight of stairs. "Is this the part where you kill me?" He jokes. I laugh and smile at him, my eyes sparkling as I do. "I would never my Aurora, you're the second in command for KQ Fellaz, that would not make me look good!" I flirt back at him whilst placing my hand on his arm. As I do, I feel goosebumps covering his skin, but do not let on. I don't want to embarrass the poor boy. "Ok, you ready Aurora?" I say as I take his hand in mine. Omg his hand is so much bigger than mine, I think as I look down at our hands in wonder. I look back into his eyes, they are sparkling in the bright lights of the corridor. Why are his eyes so beautiful I think as I bite my lip unintentionally. "I'm ready when you are Libra!" Seonghwa replies softly, putting his free hand on my waist, making my heart race so fast, I'm surprised he can't hear it.

As I push the door and pull Seonghwa's hand with me I look up and hear the comforting sound of the birds singing. "We're going to the roof?" He says with a smile. "Yeah, it's one of my favourite places to relax!" I respond. I lead Seonghwa to sit on a small bench that is part of the rooftop garden of KQ, hand still holding his. "So Aurora, let's discuss your power. Object manipulation!" I begins as I look straight into his beautiful eyes.

Ashlea POV

"Twilight, your with me, little hulk!" I smirk towards Jongho. He looks to me, with amusement in his eyes. "Little hulk?" He chuckles towards me, whilst pretending to flex his biceps. I laugh, whilst rolling my eyes. "Ok Twilight, we are going to go talk in my new favourite room!" I begin to say to him. "And where would that be!" He flirts. "Well Twilight, you'll just have to wait and see!" I smirk back at him, putting a little more sway in my hips. As I quickly glance back I notice that his eye are glued to my bum, god this boy is so predictable, I think as I roll my eyes.

"Ok, Twilight we are here!" I say as I looked towards him with a smile on my face. "It's a door? Wow?" He says sarcastically. Ok I definitely like this boy, I'm seeing a while other side to him today, I think as I smile at him. "Well Twilight behind this door, believe it or not, is a room!" I feign surprise as I give my sarcastic reply. Two can play at this game I smirk to myself. "Very funny, Aquarius! You actually are really funny. So not only are you beautiful and intelligent but your funny too! You seriously need to give me a break, before I have a heart attack!" he flirts towards me as he steps forward. I put my hands across his chest. I raise my eyebrows in surprise, damn this boys actually has some muscle. This is going to be so fun. He looks at me surprised, that I can easily hold him back without even trying. "Why do you think they paired me with you, little hulk? Your not the only one with super human strength!" I smirk towards him. "Awesome, so you could be Mrs Little Hulk!" He winks at me with a cheeky grin. "I think your getting away ahead of yourself boy! I don't know if you can handle my strength and also we've just met!" I say smirking at him, as he looks at me in wonder. "You really are something else!" He smiles as me, with a look I can't quite pinpoint on his face. "So Aquarius where exactly are we?" He smiles, becoming more focused and serious. "Ok this is my new favourite place, it's our own personal gym for the Lassies and the Fellaz! Shall we go in?" I smile at his as I push the door open.

Emma POV

"Pirate King if you'd like to follow me!" I smile towards Hongjoong,who is already beaming a bright smile towards me. "Of course Aries!" He smiles. As I begin to walk I feel eyes on the back of my head, Hongjoong is looking directly at my with a small smile on his face. I could find out myself, but I decide not to interupts his thoughts. I want to get to know him without using my powers. My hand is still tingling from the kiss he left on it earlier. He is such a gentleman I think as I continue to make my way through the corridors. "Sorry I'm not very chatty! I've had a bit of a busy week the last week, and the tiredness is catching up to me." I sincerely say to Hongjoong. "Pleas Aquarius, don't apologise, I understand. The silence between us is not awkward anyway." He smiles towards me, with that little twinkle from yesterday in his eyes.

As we are almost there a group of younger, newer supers come bustling down the corridor. Just as one of them is about to collide with me, I am gently pushed agains the wall, with a warm weight rest on me. Oh my god! I think to myself, as my heart begins to race, I seriously hope he doesn't feel that, I think to myself. As I look towards him, our eyes meet, it feels like it is only us, trapped together in that moment alone. Hongjoong brings us out of this moment, checking my head and face for any bumps or signs of injury. "Pirate King, I'm fine! Honestly, thanks to you, I didn't get hurt!" I smiled towards him, whilst pushing his hair back out of his face with my hand.

"Shall we continue?" I asks, taking his hand in mine, leading him down the last corridor. "Here we are! The library is my favourite place to come and relax in! It's so quiet and not a lot of supers come here!" I chuckle at him. "Wow! It's so beautiful and peaceful, just like you are! No wonder you love to come here!" He replies. "Now Pirate King! We've only got 35 minutes left. Shall we talk about your power?" I smile towards him. "Yes, please, Aquarius!" He smiles towards me, right ok, here we go!

No-ones POV

The rest of the girls take the boys one, by one, to their favourite places in KQ headquarters. Shelbi immediately grabs Sans hand smirking while he looks at her in wonder. She takes him to the reception area at the front of the building. Shelbi loves to people watch, her and San sit and discuss his powers, whilst flirting, of course. As they continue to talk, their hands draw closer and closer until San is holding Shelbi's in his.

Kristyn takes Mingi to her favourite café in the building. She buys them both a slice of cheesecake so they can discuss Mingi's powers over a delicious desert. This almost feels like a date, she thinks to herself as she begins to answer Mingi's many questions. Just as he pauses for breath, Kristyn wipes a piece of cheesecake off of the side of his mouth with her finger, wiping it on a napkin. Mingi freezes and looks at her in wonder.

Diane takes Wooyoung to one of the free studios, she knows his love for dance and confirms that when his face lights up as they enter the room. Diane guides Wooyoung to sit in the middle of the room, putting his hands in hers and pulling him along. The flirty atmosphere from earlier continues and the move closer and closer towards each other whilst talking. They are practically joined at the hip as Diane explains to Wooyoung about his powers.

Agata takes Yeosang to the tech lab, where she explains she likes to look at all the gadgets and equipment they have in KQ. As they sit at one of the desks Yeosang places him hand on her arm, looking deeply into her eyes as she continues to explain more about his power and how she learns to control it. Just as they are finishing up Yeosang takes Agata's hand and leaves a small, delicate kiss on it.

Gabbie and Yunho go towards the kitchen where Gabbie makes them both a cup of tea. They sit side by side, talking as if they had known each other for years. They never question how they click so well as they get deeper into the conversation on Yunho's powers and how Gabbie worked on controlling her own. As Yunho makes her laugh again, Gabbie leans over laughing placing her hand on his knee. Yunho smiles to himself, eyes twinkling and he thinks that this day couldn't get any better he smiles to himself.

As everyone finishes up talking and explaining, Libra and Aquarius organise the team work task. As they are setting up the rest of the supers gather together and discuss dinner plans for after their training. "Right guys the quicker we train, the quicker we can eat!" Libra explains to them. "Ok guys we only plan to be at this for an hour! Right guys! Who's ready to get started?" Libra asks with a huge smile on her face. This is gonna be interesting she thinks to herself!


	11. Gossip Girls

The girls were gathered around a table in Gabbie's restaurant. It was one of those rare days where all the girls had a day off at the same time. Gabbie had new recipes she wanted to tray out before serving them in the restaurant, and who better to ask to try them than her sisters. They were very honest, sometimes some of the we brutally honest. The sisters preferred this though as it came from the good of their hearts, so that each girl had fully assessed all of the situations they were in. As Gabbie is cooking, still visible to the girls, they discuss the previous day at HQ. The girls were still in wonder at the experience they had, when telling each of their boys about their powers.

Carrie was lost in thought for a moment wondering if the next time she sees Seonghwa, as Seonghwa not as Aurora, if he would still be that judgmental, smartarse she met on his first day at the hospital. No matter how much of a smartarse he is, she can help but admire his intelligence and think about how good he looks. He was sassy at times, but so was she. He'd never be able to out sass her though, she thinks with a smirk on her face. 'Thinking about Aurora again?' Ashlea says mentally whilst a smirk forms on her face. 'What if I am, not as if your thinking about anything other that your Little Hulk' Carrie smirks back. 'Point well made sis, I'll get you back though, don't worry!' Ashlea responds.

The girls all sit in their seats as Gabbie begins to bring out their food. "Ok girls, you have to share the portions, as it is just a small taster to see if they will be good for the restaurant. If they are well trial them tonight." Gabbie smiles at her sisters. "Gabbie, these look amazing! Like so beautiful!" Shelbi smiles at her. "I hope they taste as good as they look, but I have a feeling they will!" Agata adds. "Are you not going to eat as well Gabbie? I mean you gotta taste it!" Kristyn laughs. "Believe it or not, I don't actually eat all the time!" Gabbie looks towards Kristyn. "I wouldn't be able to help myself if I made yummy food like this every day!" Shelbi chuckles. "What can I say girl, I have amazing will power!" Gabbie laughs at her sisters.

"I think this is exactly what we need after our busy night last night. Some chill time between us all!" Carrie smiles towards her sisters. "Oh girl! Last night was so fun!" Emma responds, "It was so nice getting to speak to Joonie! I also seen that he is the gentleman I thought he was when I first saw him!" She continues to gush. "I know girl, he put himself in the firing line for you! He gets 5 points from me on this one!" Diane winks at her. "Are we keeping score?" Ashlea chuckles! "Not exactly, but the points matter when it comes to if they fuck up or not!" Diane responds. "Yeah if they don't have as many points, they get their asses handed to them!" Agata adds. "Why are you two always the ones that go slightly sinister with this?" Carrie asks them laughing. "We got our sisters backs, they ain't gonna mess with us any time soon!" Gabbie smile angelically. "How the hell can she say stuff like that, but still look like an innocent little angel?" Emma asks astounded. "I have no idea girl, but I want her to teach me so I can pull that one on Joonie!" Carrie laughs.

"Back to last night, that team building training was brilliant!" Agata smiles. "I just wish we were using the blindfold for another reason!" Shelbi smirks, whilst high fiving Kristyn who is laughing whilst saying, "Hell yeah girl!" "Oh god! What have we created!" Carrie and Ashlea say in unison again. "Emma they are doing it again!" Shelbi whines to Emma. "Guys! I literally can do nothing about that! I actually don't even think they do it on purpose, like they can control it! Even the scientists who work in the labs at KQ can't explain it!" Emma responds. "HELL YEAH BITCHES! We defy science! We are unique! WE are AWESOME!!!!!" Carrie and Ashlea respond whilst running around the room! "How in the hell are they the leader and second in command?" Diane asks, looking a little worried! "Girl, I ask myself that every day!" Kristyn responds, whilst shaking her head at her sisters.

"Ok, fun had by all!" Carrie laughs, "The Fellaz did well last night, they focused once they had stopped flirting!" Carrie continues. "I kinda like the flirting!" Kristyn smiles. "Girl, we ALL do, it's just that sometimes there is a time and place!" Agata smiles at her. "The boys will soon find that out! I bet Aurora and Pirate King are totally having a chat with them about it now!" Carrie laughs to herself. "They so remind me of a mum and dad!" Shelbi laughs. "They do, don't they?" Ashlea chuckles. "Well if they have a mum and dad, we have 3 moms' keeping us out of trouble!" Gabbie smiles at Carrie, Ashlea and Emma. "Too right girls! Someone has to keep you on the straight and narrow!" Emma laughs as the girls join her. "Right, since no-one has said it! What was Hobi on about WooSan being sensitive? They were the two causing the most trouble!" Diane states, while trying not to laugh, remembering Wooyoungs antics from the night before. "They've not seen our leader angry or extremely serious yet! I bet that will scare them into behaving!" Ashlea laughs at the girls. "I so can't wait for that!" Kristyn laughs. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that girls!" Carrie smiles whilst trying not to laugh!"

"PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING! PING!" All the girl's phones light up with a message at exactly the same time. All the girls pick up their phones and smile. "Girls? By any chance did you get a text from one of the boys?" Emma smiles. "Yeah!" they all reply repeating the name of the boy who had texted them. "WOW! Seonghwa just asked me on a date!" Carrie said confused. "I thought he kinda hated me!" she adds. "Oh, trust me little sis, he definitely doesn't hate you! And as Carrie as well, before you ask, but I won't say anymore on that!" Emma replies winking.

"OK girls! Did everyone get asked out on a date?" Ashlea asks. "YESS!!!" all the girls squeal in unison, jumping on the spot. "Girls, I've had an idea!" Shelbi starts, "Why don't we ask all of them to pick us up here? It'll be fun to mess with them a bit and it lets them all know that their friends are seeing the girl they likes sisters!" "Shelb's that is a genius idea!" Kristyn smiles. They look to Carrie who looks conflicted. 'What do you think Ashlea? Should we?' 'It's worth a try girl! Are we really doing much danger?' Ashlea responds telepathically whilst shrugging her shoulders. "Ok, fine, but you all need to send them the address at the same time and tell them it's your sisters' restaurant or in Gabbies case, explain this is your place and that your sisters are here ok? I have a feeling they'll all click quickly that they've to come to the same place!" Carrie responds. "Well I hope they are intelligent enough to realise that!" she adds whilst rolling her eyes.

An hour later the girls are sat around the table they were at, Carrie drinking tea and the rest of the girls drinking coffee. "Gabbie!" A voice calls. "Yeah? Everything ok Lauren?" Gabbie replies. "Eh there are 8 guys at the door, they said they are here for you and your sisters?" Lauren replies, looking confused and a little red around the face. "Are they 8 really hot boys?" Shelbi smirks, nudging Kristyn. "Ehhh... yeah... I think the phrase Carrie uses is glasses of milk?" Lauren replies, unsure. "Yassss! I've got your assistant to use my phrase!" Carrie punches the air. "I'm well gonna start a trend!" She beams at her twin who fist bumps and high fives her. "God, that girl and the glasses of milk! What was it she called Seonghwa? A tall glass of lacto-free milk? Like what even is that? And why a glass of milk? Why not a pina colada or a grasshopper cocktail?" Diane begins to mumble. "Oh, a grasshopper sounds good right now! Gab's do you guys make that here?" Agata replies. "Ok, girls since out leader is clearly not focused right now, I'll say it! Not is not the time for cocktails! Shall we let the boys come in?" Emma raises her eyebrow at the girls. "Sorry Em's, thanks for bringing me back to reality!" Carrie beams at her eldest sister. "Lauren let the boys in, we'll finish our teas and coffees whilst we wait!" Carrie responds. "Lauren! Your ok for opening tonight, aren't you? Also, we are trying those new dishes you came up with tonight!" Gabbie smiles at her assistant. "OMG Gabbie are you serious? I get to use my dishes! I'm so fine with that thank-you so much!" Lauren squeals, whilst hugging Gabbie! "No problem girl! You deserve it! We better let those boys in eh?" Gabbie smirks at her.

The boys enter the room, looking around in wonder at Gabbie's restaurant. "Wow this place is kinda trendy, we need to come here and eat sometime!" San smiles as he looks around. "Wow who owns this place?" Wooyoung asks in wonder. "That would be me!" Gabbie smiles, "I know Yunho, but who are the rest of you?" She pretends not to know them. "I presume 7 of you are here to see my sisters?" Carrie asks them as she steps forwards, hands folded over her chest, hip popped to the side and eyebrow raised. "Omg for someone so small, she's actually terrifying!" Wooyoung says to San. "She's not that scary...oh wait never mind she is! Wait let me hide behind you!" San replies.

Both boys get a massive whack on the back of their heads from Seonghwa, "Will you two shut up! She is not terrifying! She's actually quite hot when she's angry!" Seonghwa replies as he steps forwards, whilst smirking. "Well if it isn't Dr Park! Fancy seeing you here!" Carrie smirks towards him. "Well you did tell me to pick you up from here, didn't you!" he smirks back, raising his eyebrow. "Ohh myyy goddddd! Does he realise who he is messing with? He will never out sass Carrie!" Ashlea responds, everyone hearing her loud and clear. "Ah, so this is Dr Carrie!" Hongjoong smirks at Seognhwa, "We've heard a lot about you, believe me!" he laughs. "Shut up!!!" Seonghwa hisses. "Well Seonghwa, maybe your little group could introduce themselves?" Carrie smirks towards him. 'Oh sis, your really gonna wind him up! I'm loving the drama!' Ashlea tells her. 'Oh, you know me, I love a wind up' Carrie chuckles back.

"Hi everyone, I'm San! I know Shelbi and Agata, they looked after my Byeol a few day ago!" San beams at the girls. "OMG SIS! Is this the guy who though his cat was dying but she actually was only pregnant?" Kristyn shouts, while holding her stomach laughing. The other girls try to keep their giggles in, while the boys all laugh aloud at San's embarrassment. "Ehh, oooppsss?" San replies looking sheepish. "Don't mind them San, it was very sweet you were so concerned about her like that!" Shelbi replies, trying not to laugh. "Thanks Shelbi, shall we head now?" he asks whilst helping her up, by taking her hand. "My eyes are on you boy! I know people al around town!" Ashlea warn San. "Yes Mam!" San replies looking nervous as he leads Shelbi out of the restaurant, holding her hand.

"That goes for all of you boys! Mess with my sisters and I'll not be happy! Got it?" Carrie glares at them all. "She's still terrifying for someone so small!" Wooyoung murmurs. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST CALL ME SMALL?" Carrie hisses and glares at Wooyoung. Carrie begins to walk towards him but is stopped by Diane. "Sis, please don't kill him, we've got a business meeting just now for work!" Diane tells her. "Yeaaahhhh a business meeting!" Gabbie smirks. "Oh, Gabbie girl, we've taught you well!" Ashlea, high-fives her. "So, is this Wooyoung?" Agata asks, "the one that works with our Sunshine Hobi?" "Yes, I work with Hobi, Hyung!" Wooyoung smiles. "You know you don't have to call him Hyung here, right?" Yeosang sasses at him. "Oh, we know exactly who you are!" Emma smiles at him. "Your Yeosang, the sassy one who put San in his place!" Carrie smirks. "Yes! This is Yeosang and we are just about to leave, aren't we Yeosang?" Agata smiles towards him, saving him from the sass and interrogation of her sisters. "Yes, we are! Nice to meet you all!" Yeosang smiles as Agata steers him out of the restaurant. "I think we need to head off as well don't we Wooyoung?" Diane asks. "Yup we totally do! Bye everyone!"

"Wow, they made a lucky escape!" Kristyn laughs. "Right Mingi, lets go before these crazy lot get started!" "Wow, Wow, Wow, hold the phone! We've not been introduced yet!" Carrie smirks evilly. "Right I know who its' not, he's too small!" Carrie says whilst pointing at Hongjoong, "Why do people always say I'm small!" he groans out. "Who are you shorty?" Ashlea asks. "Coming from you girl?" Kristyn laughs. "Just remember I know where you live and sleep! You may wake up to no eyebrows tomorrow!" Ashlea smiles at Kristyn. "Shit! Never mind!" Kristyn gulps. Hongjoong steps forward, "I'm Hongjoong, I'm an artist and met Emma the other day!" he smiles, "It's amazing to meet Emma's sisters, I was so happy meeting her the other day and can't wait to take her out!" he grins towards the remaining girls. "Awww Em's he's so cute! I just wanna pick him up and put him in my pocket!" Ashlea gushes. "I just wanna squish his little cheeks!" Carrie says whilst moving her hands in a cheeky squishing moment.

"AAANNNDDD We're off, let's go Hongjoong! Mingi and Kristyn I'd escape if I were you!" Kristyn and Mingi do just that hurrying away before Carrie and Ashlea can stop them, whilst Emma and Hongjoong walk out slowly, smiling and catching up as they do. "Right 2 left!" Carrie says whilst rubbing her hands together. "Right the BFG there is clearly Yunho!" she states. "Wow, what's a BFG?" Yunho looks at her confused. Gabbie face palms, whilst Ashlea laughs. "BFG! Big Friendly Giant!" Carrie smiles. "I actually quite like that!" Yunho laughs. "Right Gabbie girl the rest of us will go, so you can get yourself sorted!" Ashlea replies. "Wait is Jongho not going to get a quiz or taken down a peg or two?" Seonghwa pouts. "Very cute Dr Park, but your beginning to look like a baby duck!" Carrie rolls her eyes at him.

"Trust me, I've not finished with this one! He knows if he messes with my Twin, he's dead 5 times!" Carrie grins at him. "Understood!" Jongho grins cheekily. "Sis? Why are you so chill about him?" Ashlea looks at Carrie curiously. "Call it twintuiton! Ha ha get it, get it?" Carrie laughs while wiggling her eyebrows. "OMG that was so PUNNY!" Jongho jokes. Carrie freezes, "You like puns too?" She begins to smile at him. "OMG don't get him started he drives us all mad at home!" Seonghwa rolls his eyes. "Twinnie! I approve!" Carrie smiles at Ashlea. "OH God! Both of you are gonna drive me mad with these bloody puns!" Ashlea whines. "Let's go Jongho, I'm sure you've got lots of plans for today!" "Too right I have, beautiful!" Jongho smiles back.

"Then there were two!" Carrie smiles at Seonghwa as they walk towards the exit of the restaurant. "Exactly!" he smirks back, taking her hand in his. "So, Dr Park, where are you taking me?" Carrie says fluttering her eyelashes. "Well that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it!" Seonghwa replies, kissing Carries hand as his eyes continue to twinkle.


	12. First Dates Part 1

[Shelbi](https://photos.app.goo.gl/wGAz4aUAFeRxbvBb9) POV

"Sorry about my sisters! They can get a little overprotective at times!" I smile towards San. "That was a little overprotective?" he raises his eyebrows at me in shock. "Yeah, that was nothing! You should have seen how they dealt the last guy that took me on a date!" I laugh. I look to see San scowling towards the ground, "Did I say something wrong?" I ask him. "I just don't like hearing you talk about other guys, especially if your sisters have met them!" San says as he avoids eye contact with me. "Aww, your cute when your jealous!" I giggle towards him. "I'm not jealous!" he protests. "Sure, you're not!" I giggle at him, whilst rolling my eyes. "So, where are we going?" I smile at him. "Just wait and see!" he replies as he stops at a bus stop, still holding my hand.

  
As we step onto the bus, [San](https://photos.app.goo.gl/aZE3GwhsenpmJauA8) tells me to go and get us seats while he pays for our tickets. I sit and admire him as he chats to the bus driver while getting our tickets. Has he always been so handsome? I wonder to myself. I shake myself out of my daydream when I see him walking towards me. "Everything alright babe?" San smiles at me. "Yeah, everything is great!" I smile back at him. Once he sits beside me, he takes my hand in his and smiles at me. We sit in comfortable silence, looking out the window of the bus as it begins to move towards our destination, wherever that may be.

As the bus comes to a stop, we get off, San pulling me by my hand. "OMG we're at the [aquarium](https://photos.app.goo.gl/trMjDx57tKePvMWL7), Sanie?" I smile at him. "Yeah, I thought that being a vet you'd like to come here!" he smiled back at me. "Great, idea!" I respond giving him a hug. "Will we go in?" San smiles. As we walk in San pays for our admission. He then takes my hand again and begins to lead me around the aquarium. "What do you wanna see first?" San asks me. "Oh, I love sharks, but I think I wanna see the seahorses first, they are so cute!" I respond with a smile.

"Do you not think that the [sharks](https://photos.app.goo.gl/2i4wAxtQSemyHaFu7) are a bit intimidating?" San looks at me nervously. "Nah, sharks are cool, they like to seem scary, but I think they really just wanna chill out!" I respond, with a small smile. "What makes you think that?" he looks at me curiously. "Ah, just a feeling I get!" I respond, smiling. We continue to walk around the aquarium enjoying looking at all the sea creature. I speak to the sharks and tell them to be friendly and not freak San out, to which they do. San begins to give some of the animals looks as if they said something. This makes me smile as he has confusion written on his face, its gonna be fun teaching him to control his power, I think while smiling to myself. 

[Agata](https://photos.app.goo.gl/QwUSeMdLdLKDP3s8A) POV

"Is Carrie your eldest sister?" Yeosang laughs as we leave the building. "No, Emma is, then it's Kristyn, then Carrie and Ashlea! Why?" I smile. "She just gives off the aura that she is the eldest, she is quite intimidating is she not?" Yeosang continues. "Carrie? No way, she's as scary as a baby penguin!" I laugh, while moving my hair out my face. "Haha her and Seonghwa are perfect together! We call him angry bird sometimes!" he laughs. "Omg that brilliant! I'm so going to wind him up about that!" I smile back at him. We walk towards his car, oh a BMW, nice, I smile to myself. As we approach it, [he](https://photos.app.goo.gl/CYq1kCBFjQBFSSp78) holds open my door for me, letting me slip inside. 

"Thank-you, you're such a gentleman, Yeo!" I smile at him, squeezing his arm as I get into the car. He smiles as he closes my door and runs around the car to get into the driver's seat. As we begin our journey, he plays some music in the car. "Oh, I like this song, it reminds me of my childhood!" I smile at his as the familiar song plays. "Really?" He smiles, "I love listening to music, some of the boys are always singing around the house! It's really nice actually!" I smile at him as he continues to drive us towards our destination. 

"OMG YEOSANG! I LOVE THE [ZOO](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9ajAKQfhBzC8TKYR8)!" I shout, becoming more excited as he gets ready to park the car. "Really? I love the zoo too, I like seeing all of the animals!" he smiles at me. "With you being a vet, I thought it may be a good idea, with you being a vet and all!" he continues. After Yeosang parks the car we walk to the entrance and he pays for us to go in. "Here we'll take a map so we can see which way we want to walk!" he smiles, as he takes my hand and places it on his arm. As he does, I move closer, getting comfortable as we walk around. "Which animal is your favourite?" he asks. "Oh, I love the [tigers](https://photos.app.goo.gl/mV9KPN2e76PnZNmk7) and the lions!" I smile at him. "Shall we go visit them first?" he asks. "I'd love to Yeo!" I say as I gaze into his eyes, eyes twinkling as I do. 

As the day continues, it comes around to the time that the penguins can go for a walk around a small part of the zoo. "Yeo, come this way, I think you'll love this. We're going to see Carrie's best friends!" I laugh, as he looks on confused. "What?" he asks looking so confused. "OMG! The penguins are walking around, that so cool! OMG what if they escape?" Yeosang asks, getting more and more excited. He's actually so cute getting excited about this, I think to myself. Once the penguin parade is over, we walk towards the exit. "Yeosang, I've really loved today! It was a great date!" I beam towards him. "Oh, it's not over yet!" he smiles back at me cheekily.

As we arrive at our next destination, I am gobsmacked. Yeosang has brought us to a [restaurant](https://photos.app.goo.gl/MctyB2nq52yh9fRq8) that is just stunning. It looks as though the outside has been brought in with vines and plants wrapping around the room, like an enchanted forest. There is a warm fire right in the middle of the back wall of the room, giving off a cosy heat. Yeosang explains to the staff and places his hand on the small of my back as we follow the waiter who leads us to our table, which sh is right in front of the fire. Who knew that sassy Yeo was also such a romantic? I wonder what other sides I'll see to him, I think as we sit down at the table. 

[Diane](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Sv1ZcAPYkPeyLk1o8) POV

"Diane, what did you mean it was a business meeting?" Wooyoung pouts towards me. "I mean what I said Wooyoung! When I came to your office, I told you why I couldn't go on a date with you!" I replied to him whilst sighing. Boy I so wish I could date you, I think to myself. "We'll it's a good job I've got another lawyer then isn't it! They are still part of your firm, just not you!" he smiles at me. "WHAT? Are you not confident in my abilities as a lawyer?" I ask as I begin to feel a little hurt, feeling a little doubtful. "That's not it and you know it!" he looks at me pointedly. "I did it because I want to get to know you more, I want to see where our relationship will go!" [he replies looking deep into my eyes. ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/PxDgxatif2F83W2u6)

"Ok, OK! Fair enough! Where are we going?" I ask him. "You'll just have to wait and see! We'll walk there as it isn't far! I hope you enjoy yourself! It's something that is quite important to me!" he smiles at me, whilst taking my cold hands in his warm ones. "We're almost there!" he smiles back at me. "I don't mind! If it gets you to hold my hand!" I wink and flirt back. He stops on the spot, lifting my hand to his mouth, kissing it. "Very well then, I'll just need to hold your hand more often." He winks at me. I smile as we continue our journey, my smile becoming wider when I realise where we are going. "We're going to your dance studio!" I beam at him, a skip coming into my step. "Yeah, dancing is one of the things I love the most, I wanted to share that with you!" he smiles at me, eyes sparkling in the sun. 

As we enter the dance studio, I notice that the [bricks](https://photos.app.goo.gl/axe6g5mxLaii2QmF7) had little candles at the side, lighting the room in a romantic glow. "Wooyoung! This is amazing! The studio looks so beautiful!" I smile at him, walking over and giving him a hug. "I'm glad you like it!" he whispers into my ear. "I thought we could learn a ballroom dance! Hobi told me that you loved watching the couple dance when you first visited here!" he smiles at me. "OMG, that would be amazing. The only dancing, I really do is around the kitchen with my sister!" I laugh at him, still unable to take the smile off of my face. "Right let's get started then!" he smiles. 

As we practice the [dance](https://youtu.be/BPSVCQXg8dI) more and more, I get more and more lost in the feeling of us dancing together. I was picking up the moves and gaining more and more confidence. As I lost myself more and more into the dance, I lookup and notice that Wooyoung was gazing into my eyes. I fluttered my eyelashes at him, leading to him smiling softly. As we continue dancing, we are nose to nose, both of us smiling from ear to ear. As the music comes to a stop he leans and kisses me on my forehead. 

"Shall we have something to eat?" he smiles at me. "Sure, where do you want to eat?" I smile. "Just here!" he says as he leads me to what he had [set up earlier](https://photos.app.goo.gl/tUd8634WRoSQXDHLA). Omg I think as I look on, he can actually be so romantic! I'm so glad I'm giving him this chance; I just can't wait to get to know him more. 

[Kristyn](https://photos.app.goo.gl/qBQnBMfWn7TxYVtC6) POV

"Omg Kristyn, you almost pulled my hand out the socket!" Mingi blurts out as we stop to catch out breath. "Sorry, Mingi, I just wanted to get out of there before the twins started!" I laugh. "I'm sure it wouldn't have been that bad!" [Mingi](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Dga2CqB2WxXsSVPA8) smiles. "Oh god love you, your so naïve! Far too cute!" I smile towards him. "I'm cute?" he asks me, looking confused. "Yeah, your really cute Mr Song!" I wink at him, whilst putting my hand on his arm. "Aw man, why the Mr Song? I feel like I'm back at the school!" he pouts towards me. "But I had so much fun, and the kids were super adorable!" I beam at him.

"The kids really loved you being in! So many of the girls wanna be like you when they grow up! I've had to change our class home corner into a science lab, they love it so much!" he laughs. "We'll just let me know if you need anything from the lab! Child friendly things of course!" I smile at him. "OMG are you serious the kids would love that, and maybe you could drop them off while the kids are in one day! They'd love to see you again!" he responds whilst looking into my eyes.

As we continue to walk, I wonder where we could possibly be going. Mingi begins to slow his pace and takes my hand. "I hope you enjoy this today Kristyn! It's something I'm not very good at but love to play with the boys!" he says with a small smile on his face. He looks nervous but why? Does he think I'm not going to like it? I doubt it. I just love spending time with him. "After you Kristyn!" he says as he holds the door open for me. 

"OMG we are at a [bowling alley](https://photos.app.goo.gl/L11ptJXJ6QkQt9AH8)! I've not been in ages! This is gonna be so much fun Mingi!" I beam up at him. "I'm so glad you think so Kristyn!" he beams back. As we go to change our shoes, Mingi explains that we can choose 2 songs that will be played at some point of us being in the alley, we both decide to choose one each and keep it a secret from each other. We've made it a game to see who can guess who's song. As we walk towards our lane, I look around to see that not many people are around us and it is pretty quiet. Has Mingi done this on purpose so we get out privacy? Who knows! 

As we are inserting our names into the board above us, someone [delivers us food](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9MuvEWrVVJtMmf7y6). I look to Mingi smiling! "How do you know this is my favourite?" I ask him. "It was a lucky guess, because this is my favourite too!" he laughs out. Before we begin bowling, we eat our food and grab a drink. After eating we wash our hands and begin to get ready to bowl. "Ready to get your butt kicked?" Mingi laughs. "In your dreams boy!" I laugh back. I knew this would be fun I think to myself. Let's see who wins this Mingi boy, you don't know how good I am at this, I smirk to myself.


	13. First Dates Part 2

[Gabbie](https://photos.app.goo.gl/kpKmcsGAJ2tfaKzg6) POV

"Is it a good thing that your sister called me a BFG?" Yunho asks me whilst looking confused. "Ehhh... Yes and no! But let's forget about that for now!" I laugh back at him. "So, this is one of your favourite restaurants?" Yunho asks me, looking around in wonder. "Yeah it is! Do you like it?" I ask, suddenly feeling a little shy. "It's amazing Gabs! Really it is! You have such good taste in décor and also it is so welcoming and warm!" he beams towards me, with a twinkle in his eye. "Thank-you Yunho, that really means a lot! Like seriously, a lot!" I look up into his eyes as I blush. Damn, why am I getting shy all of a sudden. He is just so hot I can't help it. "Give me 5 mins to I quickly get my things and tell the staff I'm leaving. I need to quickly make sure they know what is happening tonight!" I smile up at him. "Sure, take your time love, I don't mind."

As I'm finishing up telling the staff what is happening that night, I feel eyes on me. I look to my assistant and mouth 'is he looking at me?' she nods her head and winks, just as I blush an even deeper shade of pink. As I finish up with the staff, I turn around to see Yunho looking directly into my eyes, with a fondness in his eye. I blush again and look down. As I look back up, he looks sheepish and is rubbing the back of his neck, at the fact he was caught staring. "Ready to go Gabs?" he asks me, smiling. "Ready when you are!" I smile back at him, whilst pushing my hair behind my ears. "Let's go then, it just a short walk from here!" [he smiles as he takes me by the hand](https://photos.app.goo.gl/yiofxuHQ6VYzwC9v8).

I allow Yunho to lead the way, as I continue to hold onto his warm hand. As we walk towards out destination, we smile at each other, and swing our hands between us. We are in comfortable silence we continue to walk, until Yunho begins to hum a song, under his breath. "You like to sing?" I smile at him. "Yeah, I do, though I love dancing more!" he smiles at me, with a shy smile. "You'll need to teach me sometime!" I reply back. "Really? I'd love to!" Yunho beams at me.

We begin to approach a [beautiful, old building](https://photos.app.goo.gl/gazg4QdgwVxcTy896), that has beautiful gardens and surroundings. Wow it's beautiful. "Yunho this place is amazing, what is it?" I smile at him. We walk toward the entrance and he continues to hold my hand.

"It's an [art museum](https://photos.app.goo.gl/G5sUybKSNEV4YjsdA)!" he smiles. "Though they may want to keep the piece of art I'm taking in with me!" he winks at me. "What piece of art Yunho? You're not carrying a piece of arm!" I tell him, totally and utterly confused. "I've got a piece of art here in my hand!" he grins towards me. "Yunho the only thing you have in your hand is my hand....Oh..Oh! I..I'm... I'm not a piece of art!" I stutter out, as red as a tomato. "You are and the most beautiful one I'll see today!" We continue to look at various pieces of art for a few hours. "Do you want to go get some food?" Yunho asks me. "I'd love to Yunho! It sounds like the perfect end to our date!" I smile back at him as we walk towards the exit. What an amazing date so far and I have a feeling it's only going to get better, I smile to myself, as Yunho pulls me closer to him, by our joined hands.

[Emma](https://photos.app.goo.gl/R8zb4mLQ8oraL4LQA) POV

"It's so good to see you Joongie!" I smile at him as we calmly make our way to the exit of Gabbies restaurant. "I love that you call me that! Here you go first!" he replies as he opens the door for me. "Thank-you, you are always such a gentleman Hongjoong!" I say as the door closes behind us. "So where to Joongie?" I smile up at him. "Well, I thought we could go for a walk first and then, the next two things are a surprise!" he grins back at me. "There is three parts to our date, wow, you've been busy planning Joongie!" I giggle. "I just love when you giggle!" [he](https://photos.app.goo.gl/qF11duoxTAvkTvjx6) smiles towards me.

As we continue to walk, Joongie takes my arm and places it through his, linking our arms as we walk and bringing me closer to him. My breath hitches and my heart start to beat a little quicker. What is this boy doing to me? Does he know he's doing it? I think to myself. As we walk, I see my favourite park coming into view, we walk I through the entrance and begin to walk around the lake. As we get a quarter of the way around, Joongie stops and we look at the duck. "Wanna feed them?" he smiles at me. "Sure, but with what?" I ask him looking confused. "With this!" he exclaims, whilst pulling a bag of bird seed out of his pocket. Damn, this boy, he really did think of everything. We begin to feed the ducks and birds, Hongjoong becomes so surprised at the amount that surround us. I laugh a little as it reminds me of the scene in beauty and the beast, where the beast if feeding the birds from his hands. Carrie would be so proud of me getting that reference.

We finish feeding the ducks and birds and get organised to continue our walk. Hongjoong this time reaches for my hand, taking mines in his. I look to our joined hands, smile, and think of how perfectly they fit together, as if they were made to be. We continue walking until we were at the opposite side of the park from where we started. "Right Em's!" he smiles, "We are leaving out of this exit to go to part two!" he continues. "I just hope you like it!" he says, looking nervous. "Hongjoong, anywhere you take me will be perfect as it's just the two of us!" I smile at him, looking deep into his beautiful eyes, getting lost again for a few seconds. "We better get going if we want to spend a little time there." He says as he continues to walk again.

We come to a stop in front of a [small, cosy looking shop](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Q9y2cXFcKrMdBDMW9). I wonder what's in there, I think as Hongjoong begins to guide me through the door. I gasp as I step inside. "Omg Hongjoong, I've always wanted to come to an old bookstore!" I smile at him, my eyes shining with happiness. "I thought you may like it, you seem like the kind of person to love books and reading!" he smiles at me. Omg this boy so gets me, I internally squeal, or has he been using his powers? Oh no it's not that he doesn't know how to do that yet, duh Emma! We both wander around the shop and find a book each that we are both interested in. As we do, we walk towards and orange sofa and take a seat, bot sitting at the same time, as we smile to each other. As we sit down, I move myself closer to him. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we both begin to quietly read. It feels so comfortable and right to be sitting here with him like this, I could honestly spend forever doing this. Time begins to pass and Hongjoong looks at his watch. I feel a gentle brush against my hair and look to Hongjoong. "Sorry to interrupt you love, but we need to get going to part 3 of our date!" he smiles towards me. We carefully and gentle stand up, Hongjoong taking both our books to the counter to buy. "No Hongjoong wait! I can pay for them!" I begin to say. "You will not!" he says as he smiles, "I am treating you like the princess you are today!" he replies as he gives me a kiss on the forehead. I blush and touch where he has just kissed as he begins to pay for our books. We then make our way to out next destination.

"OMG Joongie! This place is incredible!" I gasp as we walk into the [restaurant](https://photos.app.goo.gl/8QeGeFaZy2YtdJ1j7). "Well you're a celebrity, you'll have been to loads of amazing, famous places. I just wanted to choose somewhere as nice and as beautiful as you are!" he replies. "Hongjoong, how many times will I say this tonight! I don't mind where we go, or how much you spend, as long as we are together." I say as I place our foreheads together. "Ok, I think I've got that now!" he chuckles as we walk into the restaurant. OMG! How perfect is this beautiful man? He just wants to give me the world and all I want to do in return is the same! He really has swept me off my feet and the date isn't over yet. As he pulls out my chair, he kisses my forehead again as he goes back to sit in his own chair. What a gentleman I think as he sits across from me, smiling and looking right into my eyes. I guess it's time to get lost again Em's I think as I look right back into his.

[Ashlea](https://photos.app.goo.gl/w5tpKfVJD8mXYbnA7) POV

"Bye Twinnie!" I shout as me and Jongho walk away from the restaurant and my twin. "You two are very close!" Jongho smiles. "Well we are twins!" I laugh as we continue our walk to his car. "Really? That's awesome! Sorry to sound ignorant, but you really don't look alike!" he smirks. "Hey, I didn't say we were identical twins!" I say as I push him gently with my elbow, remembering to control my strength. "And before you start do not compare our looks, or this date will end right here! No one tells me I'm more beautiful than my twin!" I glare at him. "Oh shit, ok understood!" he grins as we come to stop at his car. Ohhh a Mercedes, I smirk to myself. Very fancy for a journalist/photographer, I think. "After you Ashlea!" he says opening my door. "You're just doing this so you can look at my bum again aren't you?" I ask him, eyebrow raised. "Oh god you heard that the last time, didn't you?" he asks whilst facepalming.

"Oh yes I heard it, I just didn't want to embarrass you!" I laugh. "Your embarrassing me now with it though!" he pouts. "I know but you can handle it, and this is not a professional situation!" I reply smiling at him as [he](https://photos.app.goo.gl/VTywYsFFwpz7GJJv6) enters the car. "Ok we've got a little while before we get to our destination, are you ok to listen to music!" "Absolutely, me and my sisters sing and dance around the house all the time!" I smile and laugh. "Amazing, lets see what's on the radio, shall we?"

"But baby now, take me in to your loving arms.

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.

Place your head on my beating heart.

I'm thinking out loud."

Ed Sheeran plays, as me and Jongho sings along. OMG, we sound so good together. "Wow Ashlea, your voice is absolutely beautiful!" Jongho says to me, looking at me in wonder before turning back to the road. "Coming from you? Your voice is stunning, you sound like an angel singing!" I smile back at him. Damn he looks hot driving, I think to myself. "You know I love this song, I'd love to go see Ed Sheeran live. He is a great singer!" I say. "Maybe we could go the next time her tours?" he suggests whilst smiling. "OMG Jongho that would be amazing!" I smile at him. We continue to listen to music as we travel to wherever he is taking me. I sit back in comfortable silence as we continue our journey.

It's beginning to get dark as Jongho, parks the car at our [destination](https://photos.app.goo.gl/n8K1KrgtTLKjjzfg8). We're at the beach, omg I love the beach. "Jongho I love walks along the beach!" I smile at him, eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I love the beach too, I thought you'd like it because we are so similar!" he smiles at me. "What happened to Mr sassy Jongho?" I ask with a smirk. "He can always make an appearance if you like?" he says with a smirk. "No, I'm kinda liking this soft sappy, Jongho!" I say smiling at him with so much sincerity. "Let's go for a walk before we watch the sunset!" he smiles as he takes my hand in his.

As we begin to walk along the beach, I stop Jongho so I can take my shoes off. He takes them for me and carries them as we continue our walk along the beach. He gently warps his hand around my waist as we continue our walk, while I rest my head on his shoulders. The waves sound calming as they begin to go back outwards. In the distance, we see Dolphins, jumping in and out of the water as the sky looks a beautiful pink colour. "I've prepared something special for us, I thought we could have a picnic on the beach!" he says as he leads me to a blanket.

"Jongho, this is absolutely perfect! This is honestly turning out to be the perfect date!" I smile up at him as we approach the [picnic](https://photos.app.goo.gl/zRQrj9pdi7N8nAML8) he has set up. "Here babe, take a seat!" he says, as he helps me sit down on the blanket. "I've made a little mix and match of things for us tonight! I hope that's ok!" he smiles at me. "Jongho any food is fine with me! Well as long as you haven't poisoned it!" I say whilst raising my eyebrow. "Yeah and where the hell and I going to get poison from?" he asks me, looking at me like I've lost it. "We'll I don't know! You never know these days!" I sass back. "Why would I ask you on a date just to poison you?" he asks looking confused. "Ehhhh! Good point! You win this round Choi, you win this round!" I reply whilst smiling. "You are so random, but that's one of the reasons why I like you, that and the sass!" he smiles at me. "Ohhh, so you like me then, Choi Jongho?" I tease him. "Shit I actually said that!" he says whilst facepalming himself. "So uncool Jongho! So uncool!" he continues to say. "Jongho, don't worry, I like you too!" I smile back at him, taking his hands in mine. As the sun begins to set, we eat food and get to know each other. As we finish the food, we move closer so that I am cuddled into his chest, his arms wrapping around me keeping me warm in the cool spring breeze. As the sunsets I look up towards him as he moves his head towards mine and kisses me softly on the lips. Damn Choi Jongho, you are smooth and have game, I think as I kiss him back.

[Carrie](https://photos.app.goo.gl/zbXFhEGou86ocecg8) POV

"Then there were two!" I smile at [Seonghwa](https://photos.app.goo.gl/VA2oXNHNjwFKwFfW8) as we walk towards the exit of the restaurant. "Exactly!" he smirks back, taking my hand in his. "So, Dr Park, where are you taking me?" I say fluttering my eyelashes. "Well that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it!" Seonghwa replies, kissing my hand, as his eyes continue to twinkle. "Shall we go?" Seonghwa asks me and he continues to hold my hand. "My, my Seonghwa, your full of surprises today!" I say as I raise my eyebrow, again looking at my hand in his, damn why can't I get over how small his hands make mine look. "Why would you say that?" Seonghwa replies, raising his eyebrow at me. "I was convinced you hated me, but here you are kissing my hand and holding it! I swear if your playing me, you will be dead after it!" I say taking my hand from his and pulling it towards my chest, looking and feeling hurt. "OMG! No no, I don't hate you please! God Damn it Seonghwa why are you so stupid!" he says to himself whilst hitting his forehead. Damn that must hurt, I think to myself. Maybe he's knocked his brain into working, I laugh to myself. I'm still so confused though, like what does he mean he doesn't hate me.

"Carrie!" he says gently, looking into my eyes. "I'll explain everything in the car, on the way to the date! I promise, please trust me!" he says as he takes my hand back in his. Rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand, soothing my nerves a little. "Ok I suppose I'll give you one more chance!" I reply as I let him hold my hand and take me in the direction of his car. As he opens the passenger door to his Audi, he gestures for me to get in, whilst placing his hand on the small of my back. Goosebumps fill me as I slip into the car. Well at least he also has an amazing car, I think to myself. As he gets into the driver's seat, I put my seat beat on and play with my fingers, feeling particularly vulnerable and nervous. I never feel this way, so why now?

"Carrie, I'm so sorry that I made you feel like I hate you when we first met!" he looks at me apologetically. "I don't know if you know this, but your kind of really intimidating!" he begins. "Who am I kidding you know it!" he says as he starts up the car. I begin to giggle a little. "I was extremely nervous meeting you that day, that I blurted out any god damn thing. You are one of the most sought-after Paediatric surgeons/doctors there are. That's so intimidating for someone like me. And there's the fact you are absolutely stunning!" He adds whilst looking at me as we stop at a red light. Ok so maybe he had a point about the intimidating thing, but the stunning thing? This boy is clearly blind. A blind surgeon, currently driving a car? Oh, this could go so wrong.

"So, Dr Park, where are you taking me?" I flirt again. He laughs, "Patience is a virtue, Dr Carrie!" "Clearly one I don't have!" I sass him back. "Oh god I love the sass!" he smirks. "Well you better be prepared for more, as I've enough for the full hospital!" I smirk at him. "What have I gotten myself into!" he whispers under his breath while smiling. Indeed, my Aurora, what have you got yourself into. Hwa continues to drive until he comes to a stop at a beautiful house. "Is this the part where you murder me Dr Park?" I ask laughing. "Haha very funny! No, I thought we could have a nice night in cooking together. I love to cook to relax after work!" he smiles at me. "Sounds, perfect, I love to cook and bake too!" I smile at him, placing my hand on his arm, as he begins guiding me inside the house, with his hand on my waist. Damn why does his hand feel so right there? Why do I feel so safe with this guy I hardly know?

As he guides me through the house towards the [kitchen](https://photos.app.goo.gl/xoFPni6PHGHL6pCZA), I hear Ed Sheeran playing though the house. "Aw I love Ed Sheeran!" I smile at Hwa. "Same, I love this song! Shall we have a little dance before we cook?" he smiles at me, putting one hand on my waist and taking my other in his. With our height difference I rest my heart on his chest, totally relaxed and comfortable. I look up to him, our eyes connecting and us both smiling at each other. I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach as we continue to maintain eye contact. As thinking out loud comes to an end, the spell we were trapped under slowly breaks. Hwa drops the hand, held in his, but keeps his hand firmly on my waist. "Shall we cook now, love?" he asks me in a whisper. "Yeah, let's! I'm bloody starving!" I say with a giggle. "Hey, you totally ruined the mood there!" Hwa says whilst trying not to laugh. "Made you laugh though!" I laugh as he chases me around the island. We begin to cook and move around each other in the kitchen, as if we had been doing it forever, working so in sync without really realising. "Ok I'll finish off here, I'll take you to the table where we'll be sitting!" he says with a fond look in his eyes.  
  


"OMG Hwa!" I gasp and put my hand on his chest, completely surprised by what he had [organised](https://photos.app.goo.gl/ULQk7GF2Lr2WZFZZ6). "It's beautiful! Who knew Dr Park Seonghwa was such a romantic!" I said fondly, eyes sparkling with so many emotions. I stand on my tip toes, placing a kiss at the side of his mouth. Now it was his turn to look surprised. "I...I'll..I'll be right back with the food, love. Please take a seat and have a glass of wine whilst you wait!" he smiles at me, looking deep into my eyes. Damn boy, I think, it's a good job I can swim of I'd be drowning in those eyes! Damn it Carrie! So uncool, I think as I face palm. A few minutes later, Hwa comes back with the food. "Enjoy, love! And cheers!" he says as he holds his wine glass to clink it with mine. "It'll taste amazing, Hwa, we both made it together!" I smile at him sincerely. What is it about this boy that makes me go mushy and make me feel I can be myself, I wonder to myself as I begin to eat. Just as I'm finishing a mouthful, Hwa reaches over and wipes something from the side of my face with his thumb, before wiping it on his napkin, whilst smiling at me. Ok that's it, I'm gone, hook line and sinker for this boy.

As we finish dinner, Hwa suggests going outside to watch the stars. Damn it, can this boy get anymore romantic, I think. As we lie on the grass, my head resting on his chest, we gaze at the [beautiful view above us](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9ppQmam2daLobWJs5). "Omg its's breath-taking!" I gasp out looking at all constellations. "Yeah, you really are breath-taking!" Hwa replies, playing with my hair and gazing right at me. I blush and look away, I never feel like this so why now? Why him? "Wow, you've gone shy love, I'd never imagine this would happen." Hwa says as he sits us both up. "Please believe me when I say, you are the most beautiful woman I have met! I'm so annoyed with myself that I made you think I hate you when we met, but god I'm gonna change that from now on!" he says as he puts his hand in my hair, guiding my lips towards his. As our lips meet gently, a million butterflies erupt in my stomach. As we part again he looks me right in the eyes and cuddles me close to his chest, us both looking up at the stars again. Its too soon, I think. I can't be feeling this way that quickly. What is he doing to me? I'm not sappy! I continue to have an inner battle with myself whilst watching the stars. What happens when he finds out I'm also Libra? Does this change everything?


	14. The Morning After

Carrie POV

I smile as I walk into the hospital on another unusually mild, spring morning. The sun making its way further up into the sky. Me and my sisters had spent the night discussing the dates and how each boy had planned it so perfectly for each of us. Maybe Bangtan were on to something with the soulmate thing. As I begin to walk in the main hospital building I smile and wave to colleagues, giving polite greetings as I go. As I am getting into the lift a familiar voice greets me, "Hold the door please!" As I place my hand on the lift door to stop it from closing, a hand lands on the top of mine. "Carrie, how luck am I that I get to share the lift with such a beautiful woman, first thing in the morning." He says with a wink. As the door closes and the lift begins to move, he leans over and kisses my cheek. "Omg Hwa, we are at work, what are you doing?" I hiss at him. "Don't worry love, its only the two of us in here!" He replies with a cheeky look on his face. "Yeah, you me and the security camera currently watching us!" I reply, looking at him pointedly. "Ah, never thought of that, sorry love!" He looks at me sheepishly. "I just want to say, I loved our date last night. I hope I didn't put you off or make you feel like I was being too forward." "No, Hwa, the date was literally perfect. I love cooking and looking at the stars. It was so romantic and perfect, which I'm starting to realise is the perfect description for you as a person." I reply.

As the lift pings open, we look at each other and smile. Hwa, being the gentleman that he is lets me leave first, brushing his hand over my waist as I leave the lift. Why does the slightest touch from this man make me feel so alive and safe. Come on Carrie, focus you are at work. I walk to reception, Hwa following behind me. "Morning Dr Carrie, Dr Park." The nurses greet us. "Morning ladies, I hope you've all been busy working hard!" I say as I look at them all, they all love a gossip and someone needs to keep them on their toes. "Of course we have Dr Carrie, wouldn't have it any other way." Nurse Smith smiles at me. "Brilliant, ok so what's happening today ladies?" I smile at them. "No surgeries today Dr Carrie, you have a pre-surgery consult to do with one patient today, her parents really need some reassurance before her surgery tomorrow. Dr Park will continue shadowing you during your shifts this week." Nurse Neil explains. "Perfect ladies! Have you got our order schedule for everything today?" Seonghwa smiles to the nurses. "Yes, we do Dr Park and it will be sitting on the counter for you both, once you are changed into you uniforms." Nurse James informs us both. " Wow, you ladies are very organised." Seonghwa smiles. "Of course we are!" The nurse smiles and laugh,s "Dr Carrie, runs a tight ship." They all smile, whilst I beam with pride. "Well ladies it's a team effort and we are not know as the best ward in the hospital for nothing!" I reply back with a cheeky grin and a wink, as the nurse all laugh and move to get on with their work. "Ok, Dr Park, we will meet back here in 5 minutes does that sound good to you?" I ask Seonghwa. "Sounds perfect to me Dr Carrie!" He replies, "See you in 5 minutes."  
  


Seonghwa POV

As I walk to the area Carrie told me to meet her, I begin to think about how perfect our date had been the previous night. Well apart from the part where she though I hated her, I think as I internally facepalm. I really need to impress her today, which is something I can do no bother. My job is one thing I'm absolutely sure and confident about, I love my job and working with the kids. I just love kids and babies and love to watch videos of them on the internet, they bring such joy to the world. I love my job because I get to help make them feel better. I smile as I see Carrie approach me. "Ok Dr Seonghwa what colour gloves will we use today? The kids always have a competition to see who will guess it right." She beams at me. "Why don't you choose?" I smile back at her. "Dr Carrie choosing, you'll be here all day, she is a typical Libra that girl!" a nurse says as she walks past. I freeze on the spot, a typical Libra? Now you say it she does have traits similar to Libra at KQ. That thought takes me back to last night, when I felt like I was young again as me and the boys sat down to talk about how the dates had been perfect, once we all got home. The boys all began to say how the girls all had such similar traits to each of our super mentors. Seonghwa snap out of it, just because you all admire all the girls, doesn't make them the same person, does it? Anyway Libra is you super mentor and Carrie is your job mentor. Its also more realistic for you to be with Carrie, as she actually has shown interest in you, well after the while misunderstanding, unlike Libra has.

"Dr Park are we going to stand here all day with you day dreaming or are we actually going to get some work done?" Carrie asks me, eyebrows raised and one hand on her hip. "Sorry just remembering last night!" I reply with a smirk, and a wink, making her blush. Oh so the sassy Dr Carrie does blush, I think to myself. Better note that down for the future. As we begin our rounds I see how amazing and incredible she is with the kids and can see why everyone says she is the best. She is the best and its like she was born to do this. She even begins signing to one child who was deaf, so that they understood more. When we are half way through our shift, Jin, sorry Dr Kim interrupts us. "Dr Carrie, I'll take over here, there seems to be a family emergency!" Jin says as he looks right into her eyes. "OMG, ok, thank you Dr Kim, I'll grab my things and head straight there!" she says as she rushes to her office. "Is everything ok?" I ask Jin. "It will be once she gets there to sort it out!" He smiles back at me. "So, Dr Park, "Would you like to lead us from now, that's what's Carrie was going to ask you to do anyway." He motions for us to continue.

No POV

After having been informed they were needed at HQ, the girls all rushed there as fast as they could in there cars, making sure to put on their masks and hats. It just so happens that the girls all arrive in the car park at the same time. "Anyone know anything girls?" Carrie asks as they run through the main building and towards a lift. The girls take note of how other supers are looking at them sympathetically. As they reach the lift Yugeyom comes out of nowhere to give them all a hug. Hugging Carrie last he says, "Be careful. I want to see you all back here in one piece! You understand Libra!" "Got it Yuggie" she say as she rub his back and step back into the lift. Ashlea, the only one calm enough at that moment types in the code for the lift.

"Ok girls, lets continue to remain calm. Remember to breath and move everything out of your minds." Carrie reminds her sisters. "No matter what this is girls we've got this!" Ashlea adds. "Yeah look at all the things we've handled before, I believe in us." Shelbi smiles at her sisters nervously. "Right girls lets get into our suits and then we'll meet with Joonie!" Emma adds. "Shelb's!" Kristyn begins, "something feels weird about this one, I'm feeling really apprehensive and scared and I never feel this." "Krist, we'll be fine, Carrie will make sure of it, she always does!" Agata smiles at her sister, reassuring her. 

The girls rush into their changing room, getting change into there suits as quick as they can. Tying their hair out of their faces. 'Carrie, something feels odd about this one!' Ashlea mentally links her twin. 'I know lovely, but nothing will happen, I'm gonna make sure none of you get hurt! I promise Twinnie' Carrie responds back, whilst giving her twin a hug of reassurance. "I'm ready when you are girls!" Gabbie says looking very nervous. Just as Carrie is about step over and reasure her, Diane steps in. "Gab's look at my eyes, am I nervous?" She asks. "No, you don't look it!" Gabbie replies. "That's because I'm not, I know Carrie has our backs and knows what to do no matter what we face out there today." Diane tells her whilst looking her straight in the eyes. "You can trust our leader, I know being the Maknae, it is still a little hard for you, but we've got you girl!" Ashlea smiles at her, whilst squeezing Carrie's hand. "Right girls, lets go see Joonie!" Carrie smiles at them all, handling her nerves, only person knowing about them, is her twin. 

The girls enter the board room to see a nervous and pacing Namjoon, which is never good news. "Joonie, what's happening?" Emma asks. "Girls I'm gonna cut right to it, Edinburgh castle and the city of Edinburgh are being terrorised!" He says with a grim expression. "Who is it?" Kristyn asks as Shelbi nods her head. Namjoon looks to the girls with a grave expression, concern on his face. "Girls you are our best team, our best hope just now!" Namjoon says. "Joonie, please, just tell us!" Carrie and Ashlea, say in unison, both of them taking one of his hands each in theirs. Silence fills the room at his reply.

** "Girls, it's EXO!" **


	15. EXO: MONSTERS

As the girls quickly process the news, they look at each other. "Don't worry Joonie, we got this!" Emma smiles. "If we need anyone or anything we'll soon let you know!" Ashlea smiles. Carrie and Ashlea both drop Namjoon's hand and join the rest of the girls. "Girls everyone look at me, we all know the information we have on EXO. We'll find out how strong and how much control they have over their powers when we get there. Please trust me and let's stay focused." Carrie says to the girls as they all look directly at her. "Now the best and quickest way for us to get there is for Agata, to Teleport us there! Can you manage all 8 of us girl?" Carrie asks. "Easy Peesie!" Agata replies smiling. "Ok, on 3 girls, 1...2...3....KQ Lassies!" They all shout as Agata teleports them to Edinburgh Castle.

  
As they arrive at Edinburgh Castle the girls hear people screaming and see them running for cover. The castle has parts on fire and other parts crumbling around them. "Ok girls listen up, here is what I want you all to do!" Carrie says. "Girls we know their powers so roughly I have a plan on who should focus on who. Aries, focus on Suho his power is water, his ability won't be useful as there seems to be no water around. Try and tap into his mind and fight him if you can. Aquarius I need you to deal with D.O. His power is the earth and force, your strength will be a good match for him. Gemini you focus on Chen, his ability is lightening and your impenetrable armour will come in handy there. Virgo you focus on Chanyeol, he has a fire ability and your elemental manipulation will come in handy there. Scorpio you take Kai, he can teleport like you, so you'll be able to lock onto him and follow him quicker. Taurus you focus on Sehun he controls the wind and air and I think your super sense and speed will be good for figuring out his attacks and stopping him. Leo, you take on Xiumin his powers are ice and water your invisibility and flight will be good against him as he won't see you coming. I will deal with Baekhyun and come help you all, once I've got him under control." "Be aware girls and any major trouble call out for one of us." Ashlea reminds the girls. "If you manage to subdue your villain or they escape, help the rest out! I'll make sure I'm keeping an eye out whilst dealing with Baekhyun!" Carrie begins, "Good luck girls and stay strong! If your in trouble get help from us or contact Bangtan for back up, especially if you are hurt." 

The girls separate and look for each of their targets. Emma runs towards where Suho is. He is conjuring water from somewhere, bending it and controlling it so that people are trapped in the middle of a water pool, the water getting closer and closer to them. There is a child that slips out of its parents arms and into the water. The parents and child are screaming. Emma wondered where the source of the water is and notices a pond in a local park. She focuses her mind on Suho. She can see the 'doorway' to his brain and makes her way in. Suho notices and loses focus for a minutes, trying to work out who it is in his head. As he does this he takes his focus off of the water he was forming, giving an opportunity for the child that had fallen to be saved, and for a gap to form in the wall of water. The people run away to safety. 'Listen to me Suho, there is no way you are getting away with this. I will stop you, wither you like it or not. Come and fight properly like a man, instead of replying on your water.' Where the hell are you and who are you? Suho thinks. 'Oh me? I'm Aries and I'm here to kick your ass. Just look right in front of you.' Suho notices and takes charge towards Aries, before he can reach her, he freezes, the water he had behind him falling to the ground without control. How are you doing this? He thinks. 'You'll never find out unless you work out my power will you. I said no powers Suho, you will use no powers and we will fight like normal or I will keep doing this to you.' You can't do anything if I retreat can you? He thinks. 'What do you mean retreat?' She responds as Suho reaches towards his arm where a device is. As he pushes it he tells Aries, "Aries I will be back for you again and next time I'll be stronger and will kill you." Suho disappears and Emma begins going to the people to help them with injuries etc, all the while wishing she had got a chance to actually fight Suho.

Gabbie rushes towards Xiumin who is throwing Ice spears towards civilians, people running behind parts of the castle to escape the dangerous shards. Gabbie immediately makes herself invisible so that Xiumin can't see her. "Xiumin stop right there! Do not throw anymore of those shards!" She begins to speak. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" He hisses looking around. "Your too afraid to even show me who you are." He laughs out evilly. "I am Leo, and you are so about to go down." She shouts, as all of a sudden she is flying directly across from him, around 7 meters apart. She shows herself for a second, which Xiumin takes advantage of, shooting 10 shards of ice all at once directly at her. Gabbie flies up in order to miss the shards, one catching her leg, making her lose focus on her flight. As Gabbie falls to the ground holding onto her leg, Xiumin fires more shards directly towards her and hits her with a blast of ice on the chest. Gabbie is still on the ground in pain as Xiumin walks towards her, and evil smirk, firmly on his face. Just as he is about to get to her, Emma steps in, getting into his head, making him turn his ice shards on himself. Just before they hit him, he hits a device on his wrist and transports out of there. Emma gathers around Gabbie panicking. 'Libra!' she says in her mind, 'Leo is seriously hurt, I need to get her back to HQ, I'm gonna contact Bangtan and get someone to come get us. Suho and Xiumin have retreated as I got the better of them.' 'OMG Aries is Leo ok, please do what you need to do, and get back to HQ as quick as you can. I can't believe she got hurt on my watch.' 'Don't think about that now, just get the rest of the bad guys sorted.'

Agata and Shelbi run towards Chen and Kai, who are working together to fire lightening bolts around, causing fires to help Chanyeol destroy more of the castle and more of Edinburgh. Shelbi closes her eyes for a second and speaks to the birds surrounding her. 'Ok guys where are they getting the power from?' She asks. 'There are electrical mains all over, they are also using the static in the air Gemini.' 'Thanks guys!' Shelbi responds, why are birds so god damn clever, she thinks to herself. Shelbi and Agata run towards Kai and Chen, Agata distracting them slightly by bending light around them, keeping them trapped in a blinding circle. Kai and Chen begin to panic amongst the light losing focus slightly. "Give in Chen and Kai! You are no match for us." Shelbi tells the boys. When Chen hears Shelbi's voice he begins aiming towards where her voice came from. "Ha nice try Chen, but that'll only be a tickle to my sister." Agata laughs.

As soon as he hears her voice, Kai targets onto Agata, teleporting right next to her. They begin punching and kicking each other, making Agata lose focus and therefore her force of light breaking. Chen smirks towards Shelbi and begins to train his hits harder onto her, trying to break the armour by weakening it bit by bit. Shelbi stands strong, forcing herself closer and closer towards Chen. As she gets closer she can feel herself getting weaker and weaker. As she is almost in front of him she throws a punch right into Chen'S face, stunning him and making him lose focus. Chen begins to throw punches back at Shelbi, who laughs and says, "That the best you got? The kids at a school could punch harder than that!" She begins to throw punch after punch, and kick after kick. While this is happening Agata is getting the better of Kai, who's hand to hand combat, is not as good as Agata's. She throws punch after punch, weakening Kai down. Kai makes his way back towards Chen, whilst shouting, "EXO, Chen and I have to escape these bitches are too strong just now." "We'll be back and we will kill you all next time, don't doubt us." Chen says as Kai pushes Shelbi off of Chen. Just before Kai teleports them both Agata sends a massive wave of light at them, blinding them and making Chen lose sight in one eye. "Gemini, are you ok?" "I'm too weak to keep going on Scorpio, I need to get back to HQ." Shelbi replies. "OK Lassies, Scorpio and Gemini are heading back to HQ, our power is very limited so I need to teleport us now." Agata says as she teleports them both back to HQ.

Diane and Kristyn run towards Sehun and Chanyeol, who are working together. Sehun has control of the wind and air, building up static for Chanyeol to create fire. The are burning down buildings and parts of the castle which are falling on people. Kristyn distracts the 2 boys by collecting the clouds and forming rain, perks of elemental manipulation. She, turns some rain to ice, and aims it towards both boys. While she is doing this Diane uses her super speed to run and save the members of the public, who are about to be hit hard by the parts of the building that Chanyeol has destroyed, while Ashlea catches them and throws them towards D.O. "Who is doing that, show yourself. Stop attacking us you idiot!" Sehun shouts. He tries to use the power of air to stop it, while Chanyeol tries to met the ice with his fire. As that happens D.O appears and tries to help his friends out. "I'm not going to stop attacking you, you are hurting innocent people." Kristyn replies. Ashlea who has caught bit of brick from the building, begins to throw it at D.O, Chanyeol and Sehun while Kristyn continue to attack them with ice and water. Diane gets a vision as she finishes saving the civilians. She sees Ashlea on the ground hurt. As soon as it ends she gasps and runs towards her sisters. "Aquarius please be careful something is going to happen to you." Diane says. As the girls continue to work together, Diane runs around the boys trapped in the surroundings of water and ice. She creates a whirlpool with the winds and air Sehun is using, separating him from the rest of the boys. He becomes surrounded by a hurricane that has been created with the air, he created, and with Diane running around him causing pressure. "Boys I need to go, this is suffocating me and I can't stop it. I'll use the device to get back to HQ." He says as he vanishes into thin air. As he does Diane takes the opportunity to run at D.O and Chanyeol, making them lose focus. Diane and Kristyn begin kicking, punching and fighting with Chanyeol, who is strong due to his height and stronger muscles. Ashlea takes down D.O with a punch to the ribs and face, hearing a crack at his ribs. "Fuck, you bitch, you just broke my ribs." He shouts at her. "Yeah?" She replies, "well just watch me break your face next!" Ashlea laughs back at him. They continue to fight, D.O pushing through the pain to get neatly timed kicks in on Ashlea. Chanyeol finally give in, his arms quickly being released for a brief moment of time, allowing him to use his transportation device. "She you bitches next time! Where I will kill you all!" He shouts as he disappears. Just as Ashlea is wearing D.O completely down, he kicks her off of him and she goes flying, with his last ounce of strength he forms a spears made of rock and aims it right in Ashlea's stomach, sticking it in to her, breaking through skin and flesh. "OMG Aquarius!" Diane and Kristyn shout, running to her. As they do Kristyn sends a bolt of fire towards D.O, as he reaches for his teleportation device, burning on arm to the bone in the process. "Aquarius stay with us, don't move and stay awake. Also we can't take that out or she'll bleed out." Diane states. "That son of a bitch actually stabbed me! HE fucking STABBED ME WITH A ROCK SPEAR!" Ashlea yells out loud. "DAMN THIS HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!" Ashlea continues to scream. "Aquarius, you need to turn off the telepathic link to Libra, she's still in an intense fight with Baekhyun!" Kristyn tells her. "Already done, I don't want to distract her! It could end up worse for her if I do!" Ashlea says whilst looking over at her twin, who is currently in a battle with the strongest member of EXO. "Bangtan, Aquarius, Taurus and Virgo need support to get back to HQ, Aquarius has been stabbed straight through her stomach." "Coming right away guys hold in there!"

As all of this is happening Libra is caught in a battle with Baekhyun who is firing light beams directly at her trying to blind her. Carrie manages to create a protective shield using the materials around her to stop Baekhyun from hitting her, eyes which turns out to be successful. Baekhyun then uses the light he created and bends it into electricity and fire, aiming it towards Carrie. She uses her mind to block the elements being thrown at her. She begins to force and manipulate the things thrown at her back at Baekhyun, weakening his power. She tries to focus and get into his mind, as she does she begins to float in the air. She focuses and gets into his mind forcing him to freeze and stop using his powers. She begins to hear worried voices around her, she was only aware of 3 other of the team still being around her, after everyone else had retreated back to HQ. She tries linking with her twin but notices there is a block up. Ashlea must have put it there. What Ashlea didn't know was that Carrie can always unblock it no matter what. As soon as Carrie unblocks the link she feels a tidal wave of pain, making her lose concentration and she drops to the ground with the pain. She gasps and tears fill her eyes. Even though he is significantly weakened, Baekhyun takes on last shot at Carrie, firing light and electricity straight into he chest and left leg. Stunning her into silence and leaving her in agony, as he quickly transports away. Carrie lies on her back and looks around to see that she is the only one left. She lets tears escape as she lies on the ground in agony. She can sense Ashlea trying to communicate with her and blocks the link straight away, trying to gain some strength before she uses the transportation device to get back to HQ. How could she let this happen? How could she let her twin get hurt like this.

**KQ Headquarters**

Luckily everyone called in around the same time, so back up arrived and brought all of the girls, excluding Carrie back in one trip. "Guys Aquarius and Leo need help quickly!" Emma begins saying, when she noticed the KQ Fella standing there. "Guys just let the medics do their work!" "What do you mean Aquarius is hurt, she has super strength, she shouldn't be hurt!" Jongho shouts, worried and angry. "She'll be fine, honestly. The medics will work their magic and use magic to help her heal quickly." Shelbi states, "honestly Twilight she'll be absolutely fine." "What's happened to Leo?" Yunho says as he stands beside her. "Xiumin, shot ice directly at her heart and we need to deal with it quickly." Emma replies as the super medics gather around both injured girls. Some other trainee medics giving the rest of the supers a once over.

"OMG SHE HAS A FROZEN HEART!!! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! SHE NEEDS AN ACT OF TRUE LOVE LIKE ANNA DID!!!" Mingi shouts, grabbing onto Yunho and shaking him, eyes wide as saucers. Everyone facepalms, "This boy is serious obsessed with Frozen isn't he?" Ashlea asks as she sits up, looking completely fine and normal. "Wait, your fine? How the hell did that happen?" The boys look confused. "Your not hurt?" Jongho says, looking like a confused puppy. "It still stings a little, but no most of the damage is repaired. And we told you, healers have some some of magic power that just works." Ashlea responds shrugging. "Oh, I'm feeling warmer and warmer by the minutes." Gabbie giggles as she comes around, the healers working their magic on her. "I mean that is actually amazing, like how do you do that?" San asks whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "We told you! It's magic!" Kristyn says whilst waving her hands around in the air. Gabbie sits up after a few moments, looking back to normal. "Well that hurt like a bitch, I won't be getting my heart frozen again." She shrugs at everyone.

The KQ Fellaz all give their super mentors a hug, all except Seonghwa, who begins to look more worried and panicked than he already did. "Aurora, what's wrong?" Jungkook asks, concern evident on his face. "None of you have noticed she's not here. DO ANY OF YOU ACTUALLY CARE?!" He shouts, furious at everyone. It's in that moment everyone realises there is one person missing. The leader of KQ Lassie. "OMG where's my Twinnie, we left her behind. How could we do that, what if she is hurt. Guys she opened our link earlier when I was hurt. But she's closed it again, I can't contact her." Ashlea cries and panics. Everyone began to panic and pace the floor. "She shouldn't have let you all get hurt in the first place!" Some of the new trainees watching from the door say. "I mean what kind of leader does that?" They continue to whisper. "You will take that back!" Seonghwa fumes towards them, Namjoon following him. "If you continues to speak against the best leader, of the best team in the agency it will be arranged that your time here is terminated. It will also be arranged to mute or get rid of your powers.' Namjoon hisses at them. "They can do that?" Wooyoung asks, "Wooyoung shut up and stop asking questions at the worst times." Yeosang says hitting Wooyoung on the shoulder. "What I'm just curious!" Wooyoung pouts back. 

"We'll it's true everyone is thinking it, we are just saying, she is the worst leader and shouldn't have let her team get hurt." They say before walking away. "That's true! I should have made sure no one got hurt! I promised you all everything would be ok." everyone hears from the corner of the room! "Ca-Libra! Twinnie! OMG your ok!" Ashlea says as she runs towards her twin. No-one notices that as soon as Ashlea's body impacts with Carrie's, that she winces in absolute agony, as they are all too happy to see her. "Are you hurt Libra?" Namjoon looks at her sternly. "Not one bit!" Libra lies, massive beaming smile on her face. Somehow her guilt of the others getting hurt, makes her able to lie easily. "We should get you checked over just incase!" Seonghwa says to her. "No, it really isn't necessary! I just want to go have a shower and rest, that is after a debrief." She smiles at Namjoon. "I think the debrief can wait until tomorrow don't you?" Namjoon smiles back. That's what I had been hoping for, Carrie thinks. "Thanks Joonie! I just need some rest and I'll be as good as new. I'm not working tomorrow anyway!" Carrie winks at Jin, sending him a clear message she was taking the day off, to which he smiles and winks back at her. The KQ Lassies and KQ Fellaz begin to get ready to go home.

Once home Carrie's guilt keeps eating away at her, as the pains of her injuries sear through her body, completely weakening her. She knows she can keep the secret until tomorrow, when Namjoon will read through her mind, for a proper debrief and she knows how much trouble she is going to be in then, but she deserves it for her mistake. She only wishes she could endure this pain for longer, as she deserves it for letting her sisters get hurt. Next time EXO won't stand a chance and we'll defeat them, she thinks as she begins to soak in a warm bath.


	16. Consequences and Training continues

As the sun begins to rise the next morning, Carrie can hear the girls bustling about getting ready for their day at HQ. They all needed to debrief with Namjoon, so he has a better understanding of what happened with EXO and to identify the extent of their powers. As she tries to sit up, the pain sears right through her body. In her mind she prepares herself for the day ahead, she is going to be in so much trouble. When the girls and Namjoon find out, she is in for a proper lecture. Once she is sorted after that however the girls can continue training the Fellaz. In the girls absence Bangtan has been training them, at times that were best suited for them, as is usually done with new groups. Carrie takes her time in getting out of bed, walking into her en-suite to get pain meds out of the cabinet and to take a shower, making sure not to wet her hair. She then gets dressed and heads down to the kitchen, trying as hard as she can to hide her pain.

"Morning Girls!" Carrie smiles gently, "Everyone ready for the debrief this morning?" she continues. "Of course we are Twinnie, we've nothing to hide, we did everything right and that we should have." Ashlea smiles at her. "You look nervous, have you something to hide leader?" Kristyn asks her, as she give her a look, she can't quite decipher. "Why would she have something to hide?" Emma asks, "Why are you trying to stir up trouble this morning?" She continues. "She's not she's just asking a question. Though she could have said it in a better tone and way." Shelbi replies, looking at Kristyn pointedly. "Sorry it's just too early yet, I'm not fully away." Kristyn replies.

"Here have this coffee, it'll waken you up." Gabbie smiles. "Yeah and here's some toast." Agata adds. "Do you want butter or jam on it?" Diane smiles. "Ok girls, lets get our breakfast down us and then get in to HQ." Carrie states. "Here Twinnie, have a nice cup of tea. I've put an extra sugar in, to boost you a bit this morning!" Ashlea smiles at her twin, putting her hand on her shoulder as a comfort. Carrie flinches ever so slightly, Ashlea noticing this. 'Twinnie are you ok? Why did you flinch?' Ashlea says mentally to her twin. 'Everything is fine Twinnie, just your hands are cold.' Carrie replies. Ashlea feels her hands, they aren't cold, she thinks and eyes her twin suspiciously. "Here sis, I've made you toast how you like it, lightly toasted with the butter soaking in!" Gabbie smiles at her sister and puts the toast on the table in front of Carrie. Once all of the girls have had their breakfast Carrie speaks, "Ok girls lets get our masks and hats on before going into HQ. I think the boys said Hobi is picking us up today." 

**KQ Headquarters**

"Morning girls, good to see you all back to normal."A cheeky BamBam said, with a wink. "Here he goes, starting to flirt with everyone again! BamBam do you never learn?" Jinyoung says whilst rolling his eyes, smacking BamBam over the back of the head. "Sorry girls, he's still learning!" JB says, raising his eyebrows at BamBam. "They don't mind do you girls?" BamBam says with a cheeky smile. "We don't mind, we know BamBam is just having fun." Diane replies for the girls. "Hey, guys thanks for picking up some of my girls last night for Bangtan. I really do appreciate it boys!" Carrie smiles at the rest of GOT7. "We'd do anything for you girls, you know that!" Mark smiles at them. "I mean Yugyeom was so worried about his favourite Noona!" Jackson, teases the youngest member, nudging him. "Leave him alone, his 'favourite noona' helped him with his power when he was really struggling, of course he's gonna worry about her!" Youngjae whacks Jackson on the arm. "You are ok aren't you Noona?" Yugyeom asks Carrie. "What did I tell you lot about the whole Noona thing? We don't do that here in Scotland.!" Carrie replies. "But she's absolutely fine, look at her." Shelbi replies, as Kristyn pulls Carrie to her by her shoulders. Carrie winces as she does, everyone's noticing and looking at her questioningly. "Sorry guys, didn't expect that to happen you just took me by surprise that's all. Now I think we need to go, Namjoon will be waiting for us." Carrie replies. "We'll catch up later, over a coffee and cake. How about that?" Emma smiles at the boys. As the girls smile and begin to walk away, Yugyeom, takes hold of Carrie's wrist. "You know I'll always call you Noona, I've been taught this since I was young. But seriously me and BamBam have been worried about you. You are hurt aren't you? Actually don't answer because I know you are. Your gonna get in so much trouble, but you need help! I'll catch up with you later when your not hurting so much ok?" Ah, that boy catches everything, Carrie thinks as she walks towards her sisters. Why did I teach him such good control of his powers, only for him to use this against me? What a brat, a sweet one at that, Carrie thinks to herself. The girls all get in the lift, Carrie tapping in the code this time. As the doors close the GOT7 boys wave to the girls. Here we go, Carrie thinks as the lift begins its journey. 

"Ah girls, if you all want to go get dressed into your suits. The Fellaz will be in, in an hour and we don't wanna give anything away until you all are ready, do we?" Jin, winks at the girls. "I agree!" Namjoon says as he walks out of his office. "I'll take Gabbie in first, once you are all ready come into the office please, you know the usual. Gabbie you can get change once we are finished ok? Lets go girls!" He continues smiling at the girls. Carrie's guilt eats her up even more. "We'll leave your leader to last, since she was the last one back!" Yoongi winks at her, making her feel even more guilty, the guilt almost consuming her, to the point that she has to fight to keep tears in. The girls all get changed and enter Namjoon's office making sure to keep quiet. The girls take their turns to debrief with Namjoon. The process is pretty simple, any super closes their eyes and relaxes, while Namjoon puts his hands on either side of their head. Namjoon closes his eyes and goes through the memories of the previous mission, he looks only at what he needs. He then stores it in his mind to discuss with the rest of Bangtan, who log the information in records. The information is used before the next mission involving the villains related to it. It also allows them the time to try and research information on them.

As she is last, Carrie sits through each girls debrief, unable to look at any of the girls. She fidgets more and more, picking at her nails. Her sisters become worried, they have not seen their sister like this ever. As Carrie gets up to walk to Namjoon, for her turn she finally gives in to the pain and shows it on her face. As she stands in front of him, she asks Namjoon, "Joonie can I please lie down this time?" "Of course you can, but can I ask why? You never ask to lie down and are you in pain right now?" Namjoon asks worried, as soon as the word pain is mentioned, Jimin who has been listening in, runs in with the rest of Bangtan. "Who's in pain?" He panics. "We don't know for sure yet Jimin, but I think Libra might be." Namjoon says as he notices KQ Fellaz at the door. "Boys please come in, this may be a good opportunity for you to see how we debrief from a mission." He smiles at them. 

The KQ Fellaz step into the room, waving at their mentors. "Guys, this may not be a nice experience this time." Diane states. "Why?" Hongjoong asks. "Does it hurt?" Seonghwa asks looking worried. "No, it doesn't but something tells me our Leader was not entirely truthful about her physical state, last night." Agata replies. "What do you mean, she wasn't truthful about her physical state?" Yunho asks, now also beginning to look worried, "I thought Libra always told the truth?" he continues. "Well, she has still had a slight block up since yesterday. I can't get through to how she is feeling. We can still communicate but I can't tell what she is feeling at all and that scares me." Ashlea replies. "Libra do you want to explain?" Jin asks as everyone looks at her. "NO!" She quickly gets out. "Just do your thing Joonie!" She continues. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry I lied!" She looks directly into Namjoon's eyes, tears freely falling, she then looks at everyone else in the room. She continues to cry, as she lies down, wincing and holding her chest. Seonghwa and Hongjoong stand up looking worried, "Aurora, Pirate King, it will be fine, please sit down." Emma states. Before Namjoon starts, Carrie speaks, "Please can someone make sure they are near Aquarius. I don't want her to experience this, but I may not be able to stop it this time." "Libra, your worrying us now!" Shelbi says. "Just someone be next to her to comfort her!" "I will!" Says Jungkook, "she is my super, best friend after all!" He smiles at Ashlea. "OK!" Carrie says as she lies down and closes her eyes, 'I'm sorry Twinnie!' She mentally links to Ashlea. As Namjoon goes through the memories Carrie had been through the night before, Ashlea also begins seeing what happened, tears immediately filling her eyes. She feels a small amount of the pain, Carrie had, as Carrie and Namjoon manage to keep some of it back. 

Namjoon gasps loudly as he opens his eyes back up, looking panicked. "Jin we need healers stat, it is important they get here quickly. Jesus how has she hidden the pain." Jin runs out of the room. "No-one touch her, it could be dangerous to her." Namjoon states, whilst pacing the room. "Joonie, she still hasn't opened her eyes, what's happening?" Gabbie begins to panic. "Namjoon has kept her in a calm state, the pain she is in, is too much, Aquarius you felt a bit of pain didn't you?" Jimin asks catching on. "Yeah, it hurt, but Kookie and the girls kept me calm!" Ashlea replies, whilst still crying. "Aquarius, that was only a third of the pain she is in, we both managed to stop a third each from effecting you." Namjoon looks guiltily at the Lassies, Fellaz and Bangtan, telling them about what had happened to Libra. "I knew she should have got checked last night! Why did I not insist?" Seonghwa says, whilst pulling at his hair. "Aurora, it wouldn't have mattered, Libra wouldn't have listen anyway. I know why she felt she had to do it." Kristyn says. "Why?" Mingi whispers looking worried. "She felt guilty because of what happened to the girls, she was punishing herself, even though there was nothing she could do! And I added to that guilt this morning!" Kristyn whispers out. "No Virgo, don't think like that. We all never even noticed. Even though we want to we can't feel guilty." Emma begins. "And why is that? We all are a little guilty!" San said, looking the most down anyone had ever seen him. "Because if we feel guilty, it will increase her guilt. She will continue to blame herself!" Ashlea states. "How would you know?" Yeosang asks, snappily. "I'M HER TWIN YOU IDIOT!!! I know what she is like, which is why I should have know she was hiding something. I KNOW THAT I SHOULD HAVE BUT.... If...If I don't let go of the guilt, she'll read it off of me and will make herself feel worse." Ashlea continues. "So everyone, please, try and drop the guilt!" Hoseok states. 

The healers rush into the room, following a panicked Jin. "Ok everyone apart from Aquarius, Namjoon and Jin need to leave!" One healer states. "We'll all go to our practise room and begin some of the training with the boys, we can focus on individual power and continue the boys control over them, which they are doing well in!" Yoongi smiles. "But Who will Aurora and Twilight work with!" Asks Wooyoung, with confusion on his face. Yoongi rolls his eyes, "does this kid seriously learn nothing." He mutters, not meaning for anyone to hear, but everyone does. Wooyoung blushes, as Tae kindly and calmly states, "The people they have been learning how to control their powers from already!", whilst rubbing Wooyoung's arm. "Ahhh that makes sense! Sorry for the stupid question!" Wooyoung apologies, going to bow in apology. "Please don't bow, it wasn't your fault it's been quite a day already." Yoongi states, looking at Wooyoung apologetically. "Why is Aquarius staying?" Jongho asks, becoming increasingly concerned that something could happen to both twins. "She will feel some of the effects as Libra lets go, we want to make sure she is ok and monitor her pain levels. Also Libra is, at the end of the day, part human. She needs comfort and who best to comfort her than her twin, who can speak to her telepathically?" Another healer explains. 

  
In the training room, the boys work with the rest of the girls and Bangtan. "Ok boys before focusing on your individual powers, we are going to be focusing on combat/fighting training. The girls are some of the best in this agency, so your in luck." Jungkook states. "Why are we doing this first?" Shelbi asks. "Yeah normally we do this in the middle!" Gabbie states. "Well Libra and Aquarius are going to be weak due to what they've gone through. Not extremely weak, but combat/fighting training will be a bit much today!" Jimin continues. "Let's get started!" Hoseok cheers as he claps his hands together. During the hour and a half training session, the boys work harder than they have before, focusing on the information and tips given. The girls proving to be quite the opponents for them. Punches, roundhouses, kicks of all types all being taught properly, the Lassies leading most of it and Bangtan stepping in as support. The boys skills are strengthened and it becomes apparent that the are beginning to be able to keep up with the girls pace and stamina. "Fellaz, Lassies, Well Done. That's been your best training session yet!" Tae states. "I think I can speak for all the Fellaz when I say, after seeing the sacrifice Libra made for her team the guilt she felt. We want to show her and all of you we mean business and that we will work hard." Hongjoong states. 

As he does every member of the Fellaz reflect on the day and the training sessions they've had so far. They realise something, these supers are becoming important to them. Just as important as the girls who they have taken out on a date. Seeing these supers in action and it only being fighting and combat training, the boys are left in awe and in wonder at them. The boys are realising they have choices to make, the amazing girls they have taken on dates or the supers in front of them.

Hongjoong telepathically speaks to all of the boys, 'boys we can't be unfocused and unsure during this. We need to focus and impress. We can all think about this stuff at home, ok?' All the boys mentally agree with their leader. "Ok guys have a quick drink water then we are going to do a VR simulator. This helps with controlling our power, it teaches you in a safer way which is what we are doing until Libra and Aquarius get the all clear. We will probably properly use our powers again next session ok?" Yoongi states. "Sounds fair, thank-you Bangtan and Lassies, we really appreciate this and we will keep working hard." Seonghwa states.

The boys continue the training and as they are finishing the VR session, Libra and Aquarius step in, still wearing their eye and face masks but in more casual clothes, loose fitting and comfortable. Both of them looking well rested and fresh. "OMG our new MUM is ok!!" Wooyoung and San shout as they run towards Carrie, wrapping her in a hug between them. "Ehhh, sorry what?" Carrie replies looking slightly creeped out and as though she can't breath. "Hey, I thought Hwa was our mamma?" Yunho asks looking confused. "Yeah he is, but we have a new mum, you know like a step mum sort of things?" San says. "Yeah, Hwa is our mum, Libra is our mum and Hongjoong is still the Dad!" Wooyoung smiles. "Ok, this is creepy!" Ashlea and Carrie say in unison. "YAS Libra, you are like MUMMY JINNIE!!!!" Shelbi and Kristyn shout at the same time. "Aw Jesus! God help us all!" Emma facepalms. "I think I may just go back and lie down again, since I've apparently gained 6 children." Carrie says looking creeped out! "We were just joking. Please don't go! We are gonna focus and work hard aren't we guys!" Wooyoung says, as San and him continue to cling onto Carrie. OK I wouldn't mind the hug if they weren't squashing my bloody lungs, Carrie thinks to herself. They are kind of like little puppies, she smiles to herself as she considers patting their heads, but thinks better of it. 

"LET HER GO!!! LET HER GOOOOOOOO!" Mingi sings whilst gesturing like Elsa, as Wooyoung and San begin to waltz around the room together. Carrie and Ashlea both facepalm in unison, as do the rest of KQ Fellaz do. "OK! First thing first, Mingi quit singing that, your hurting my ears. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, quit dancing your not on strictly!" Carrie states, voice sound serious and official. "What's strictly?" San asks. "Oh Strictly is a dance program for celebrities. They..." Gabbie begins to explain, but is cut off by Ashlea. "That's what you took from that statement? Ok...moving on!" "Ok guys please gather round, yes Desire and Horizon you two, sashay your buts over here and do not hug me again. What I have to say is from now on we have to be honest about injuries and anything that happens on missions. I've hurt my Twinnie and I've lost a bit of trust with a lot of people in this room. We need to be honest with mission related things and talk about feelings ok? We can't let things niggle us or we can't keep ahold of guilt, ok?"

"Anyway, I think we are finished here for today!" Namjoon claps as he and Jin enter the room. "I think it would be a good bonding experience if you all ate together again!" Jin states, before continuing, "If you all make your way to the kitchen I will cook a homemade KOREAN meal for you all!" "YEESSSSS!!!!!! KOREAN FOOOD!!!!!!" Jongho and Yeosang jump up and down excitedly. "Wow, they clearly have missed the food from home!" Emma states, "Are they always this excited about food?" She continues. "Yeah, they love their food, I'm surprised San wasn't the most excited. Don't let his smallness fool you, that boy could eat, and eat for days!" Yunho states, whilst smiling fondly. "Right everyone lets head down shall we?" Diane smiles at them all. 

Each boy goes to his super mentor and begins to walk with them. Carrie and Seonghwa walk at the back. 'You are ok aren't you?' Seonghwa mentally links Carrie. She gasps and looks at him with wide eyes. 'You can use your power? You learned how to communicate with others?' 'Well I can communicate with you and, the Fellaz and the Bangtan boys, that's about it' he smiles at Carrie. "Aurora, Please promise me you won't read everyone's mind all the time. It's a useful power, but please don't break the trust of others by going into their private thoughts." Carrie states out loud. Internally she is panicking that Seonghwa will try it with her at the hospital or on a date. Seonghwa stops and takes Carrie's hands in his, "Libra, I promise you, I will not misuse my powers. I don't know anyone who has misused their powers, well apart from the villains that killed my parents and tried to kill me and the boys. I will use my powers properly and will make you proud!" He smiles at Carrie, who smiles and nods her head. Carrie drops his hands and moves her head to indicate they should continue walking.


	17. The Truth about EXO

**KQ Headquarters the next evening**

The Lassies had arrived at HQ 30 mins before the boys were to arrive, again incase they noticed or could see who their true identities were. As the girls are all leaving their changing room, both eye and face masks on before they do, they are met by the Fellaz. "Lassie's, hi, good to see you all again!" Hongjoong smiles. "It's been absolute ages!" San laughs, the rest of the Fellaz and all of the Lassie's apart from Kristyn laugh. "But we seen them last night!" Kristyn said looking confused. "Wait, what?" Wooyoung says, looking confused as well, "It was a joke right?" he asks San. "Yes, it was a joke!" San, replies also now looking confused. "It's ok guys sometimes Virgo doesn't always get the jokes we tell, and she has had a busy day. I think she needs a coffee before we continue." Ashlea says, looking at her sympathetically. "Right, this is what we'll do! I'll take 4 volunteers to..." Carrie begins before Yunho and Mingi interrupt her, "WE'LL DO IT! WE'LL DO IT!" "I haven't even said what it's for yet!" Carrie sighs. "What if I ask you to run around outside naked?" She asks, eyebrows raised. "Ehhh, nope, ain't doing that. No chance!" They say in unison stepping back. "Yeah, even WooSan, would never do that!" Jongho says as he laughs. "I'm freezing just thinking about it!" San says, shivering. "Who would actually do that?" Wooyoung asks confused. "You'd be surprised!" Emma says shaking her head. "Ok! Can we let Libra continue?" Seonghwa asks.

"Thank-you Aurora!" Carrie smiles at him as he nods his head and smiles back. "Ok, who would like to go and get teas/coffees and cake from one of the cafes?" Carrie finally asks them. "Yeah, it still stands, me and Yunho will go!" Mingi smiles. "I'll help them!" says Kristyn! "So will I!" Says Diane, "Someone needs to make sure they behave and don't do anything silly!" She says raising her eyebrows as Yunho and Mingi, goes to speak. "Wow, you girls know them so well already!" Yeosang begins to say, "I mean, they would have taken ages if you only sent Mingi and Yunho, they kinda get lost and forget where they are going in here sometimes." He laughs. "Hey, we do not... Oh wait we actually do!" Yunho says. "Well, you've got two expert guides going with you!" Agata smiles at them. "Ok Virgo and Taurus, we'll be in our own meeting room when you return with them, and the food and drinks!" Carrie begins to laugh, as Yunho and Mingi look offended, jaws dropping. "Boys! Your catching flies!" Ashlea laughs, making everyone laugh with her. As the group of 4 begin to walk off, everyone else hears Mingi say, "Why they gotta be so mean and sassy?" Kristyn replies, "Boy, you better get used to it! That's them using hardly any of their sass." "We so need to toughen you up! Can't wait till he sees the twins in full sassy mode!" Diane laughs as they continue to walk, with both Mingi and Yunho following them pouting.

"Ok, we gonna stand here gossiping like school girls all day, or are we gonna actually go to the meeting room?" Carrie asks, hand on hip and smirk on her face. "Ok, going right now mamma Libra, wait what way do we go?" San asks confused. "Damn it, just call me Libra!" Carrie huffs back. "Can we call you boss?" Jongho smiles at her, winking at Aquarius, who laughs. "Well I suppose, do you call Pirate King boss?" Carrie asks. "Nah we call him smol, or minghong, like minion only using his name!" Wooyoung begins to ramble. "Damn why do they have to be so cute!" Emma says, whilst resisting the urge to squish their cheeks. "They are like, actually so innocent!" Gabbie adds. "HAHAHAHAHA MINGHONG!!!" Shelbi laughs, holding her stomach as it begins to hurt. "Okkkkkk..... Can someone please lead us to the meeting room?" Seonghwa smiles, awkwardly. "Sure, Scorpio can you lead the way today? I'll walk at the back and chase any stragglers!" Carrie states, looking pointedly at WooSan, who look at her innocently, blinking their eyes in confusion. Damn, these two are actually like little kids, they are so cute. I just wanna put them in my pocket and carry them around protecting them all the time, Carrie thinks in her head. 'Same Twinnie, but I was hearing that yesterday they were totally the opposite in training! Talk about duality?' Ashlea responds to her mentally. 'Tell me about it Twinnie!' Carrie smiles at her twin.

As everyone reaches the meeting room, the Fellaz and Lassie's notice the room layout has changed since the last time they were in. There was now a projector and computer, and instead of the table being in the middle of the room it was moved further back. In the middle of the room there were 8 comfy sofas, each in a different colour, more specifically the colours that identify each of the girls. "Ok everyone who's here, go sit on a sofa, I'm presuming each colour is related to our suits, so sit on it with the member of the Fellaz you are working with. Seonghwa our sofa is the gold one!" Carrie says, nodding her head to show Seonghwa the appropriate sofa to sit on. Libra starts up the laptop, signing in using the retina and finger print scanner. "Ok, everyone we will get started once the other 4 are back and after we have finished our coffee/tea and cake!" She says, just as the 4 who were getting the snacks return. "Ah perfect timing!" Gabbie smiles at them. Everyone settles down to eat and drink, making small talk as they do.

"Right, everyone, ready to get started?" Carrie asks, as she stands up and walks to the front of the room. Everyone nods their heads in agreement. As they do, she closes the room blinds, using her telekinesis, and manipulates the projector to come on. "Wait, did you just do that?" Jongho asks, looking surprised. "Well it is her power!" Diane giggles, whilst looking at the surprise on the Fellaz faces. "Right, we'll get to that soon!" Ashlea laughs, while petting Jongho'S back, to encourage him out of the surprise and to focus, which he does, giving her a small smile in thanks. "Yes, we are about to tell you about the villains we met the other night, the strongest we've had yet. We will do this based on who each Lassie is against. She will also tell you all the powers she has, as we seem to have forgotten to do that!" Carrie giggles. "Sorry about that boys!" Emma says, looking sheepish. "Ok, since I'm the leader I'll start you off with some general information, that may explain a lot to you boys and may get you angry. It's ok to be angry, just don't take it out on us, or we will kick your asses." Carrie smiles at everyone in front of her.

"Ok, so I'm about to do a lot of talking, please listen carefully." Carrie begins. "Can we take notes?" Yeosang asks. "Ehhh, sure, if you really need to, but you'll all have access to this information on the system, through using you retina and fingerprint scans." Carrie smiles at him. "Ahh, forgot about that! Never mind on the notes!" Yeosang smiles at her. "Man I love working with computers and technology!" He whispers, as he smiles at Agata. "Ok, so the villains we are dealing with are EXO. They have recently come here from korea." Carrie begins. As the boys hear this, they begin adding the puzzle pieces together, but wait for the Lassie's leader to continue. "Boy's there is no easy way to say this, so I'm going to be very blunt." "Isn't she always blunt?" Shelbi states. "Yeah, she normally is!" Kristyn agrees. "Guys, shut up before she gets angry!" Agata says. "Boys, EXO are the villains that killed your parents, and that tried to kill you. Somehow they guessed you were here in Scotland and travelled here. They still don't know where you are or that you guys are you. They just really hate us Lassie's and apparently we are now their nemesis'!" Carrie says whilst rolling her eyes. "Boys, we'll give you a minute to take that information in." Carrie states as the Lassie's begin to stand up. "No need Libra!" Hongjoong states, "We already kinda made the links in our head. I think I speak for all the Fellaz, when I say, we'd like for you to continue with the information sharing." Ever member of the Fellaz nods their heads in agreement and the Lassie's apart from Carrie all sit back down.

"Ok, as I said, they have recently come over from Korea. There are 8 of them in total. We'll each tell you about one of the boys. Ok, I am up against [Baekhyun](https://photos.app.goo.gl/XeXDQ1m7M1jEFsSx7). He is not the leader of EXO, but he has the strongest power and has amazing control over it. Baekhyun's power is light but he can also use the energy connected to the light also. When I was distracted the night of the mission, he used his last ounce of strength to push the light and energy right into my chest, it spread through my body, which is why I was in so much pain. I couldn't even control it with my own powers!" Carrie says. "Libra, if you don't mind me asking, what are your powers again?" Yunho smiles at her. "Ah, I was just getting to that Yunho thanks. Also before I say that, after every girls speaks of the villain they are talking about a picture of them will come up. Ok, so my powers. I have telekinesis, object manipulation and mind control. I also have telepathy with my twin Aquarius, it's kinda a strange thing the doctors and scientists can't explain, we can also feel each other's pain and emotions. Ok, I'm done, up next is my second in command. Aquarius."

"Hey everyone, we all ready?" Ashlea smiles at everyone. 'Twinnie you actually crack me up sometimes.' Carrie mentally links her. "OMG, will you two stop the mind talking? It gets boring after a while!" Diane says as she rolls her eyes. "Ok, we'll stop. Anyway I'm here to tell you about [D.O.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/zsjkDmzUGz4jdQzL9) His power is Earth and Forces. He'll use any natural resources the earth has created. So rocks, soil, minerals, tree roots, etc. His control of his power is good, not the strongest. He won't be as strong as he was before as, Virgo burned one of his arms off before he disappeared. That's another thing guys. EXO had these devices on their arms that they touched and transported somewhere. We need to get on the next mission with them, we'll track co-ordinates and see what kind of technology they are using. Oh and before I forget, my power is Super Human Strength." Ashlea finishes off. "Ok Aries, your next!" Carrie states.

"What's up bitches!" Emma smiles and waves, making the Fellaz pause and look confused, but making the Lassie's laugh and shout, "hey girl!" "Ok I am against [Suho](https://photos.app.goo.gl/r8g79g4e9X5f9EaU9), he's the leader, not the strongest, but has a good control over his power. His power is Water and liquids, he almost drowned a child and that was only, a small amount of water he came into contact with. He could be seriously dangerous if around a larger amount of water. Also my powers are Telepathy and precognition. Also my telepathy, kind of makes them think they can't do things, so I can plant ideas into their brains to stop them." "Thanks Aries!" Ashlea says whilst smiling. "Gemini, your next!" Emma says as she sits down.

"Alright troops, I'll get straight to it!" Shelbi starts. "She doesn't beat around the bush!" San states. "I'm up against [Chen](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Tm6pux66vDFDvhwt9), he had quite strong powers and has quite a good control of them. Chen's power is lightening, he can also manipulate energy and electricity. If he focused and work on his powers whilst in hiding, he could become pretty powerful and unstoppable, like Baekhyun is beginning to become. Ok and my powers are that I can talk to animals and I have impenetrable armour. The armour proved useful for a bit before it started weakening with his constant hits of electricity. I got close enough to begin, combat/fighting, he isn't as skilled as us, but he does have a strong kick. Scorpio, however managed to blind him in one eye before Kai teleported them out of there." Shelbi explains, as she walks back to her seat. "Thanks Gemini, great explanation. Next up is Scorpio, lets keep up the good pace girls." Carrie smiles.

"Sup, everyone. I'm gonna make this short, sweet and snappy." Agata begins. "Oh, I like short and snappy. I think there may also a bit of sass in there!" Yeosang smirks. "Precious, can you actually stop talking and pay attention." Agata says, eyebrows raised and arms folded. "Sorry Scorpio!" Yeosang says awkwardly. "Ok, now the villain I was up against was [Kai](https://photos.app.goo.gl/dvjKrfgeTdbesiK29), his power is teleportation, which he is pretty good at. When it comes to hand to hand combat, he is weak, I was getting the better of him when he teleported out of there with Chen. Now, I'm not going to be repeating myself so really listen to this information. My powers are teleportation and light, this is why I was focused on Kai, I'm the only one who can lock onto him and teleport with him." Agata finishes with a smile, giving out jazz hands. "I think it's Taurus next, is it not?" Agata smiles as she sits down.   
  


"Afternoon, all" Diane beams as she walks up t the front, waving at everyone. Everyone smiles and waves back at her. "Ok, lets cut to the chase. Horizon, we are up against [Sehun](https://photos.app.goo.gl/oqg5WSE667peC8ce6). Sehun can control the wind and air, kind of like also controlling a bit of climate. He works together with another member normally, he worked with Chanyeol last time. Now I managed to get the better of him as I used my super speed to create a hurricane/vortex around him, due to the air and wind he created. So as I've just said one of my powers is super speed, I also have super sense and healing. The healing is just new an d I am still working on it." Diane smiles at the rest of the heroes. "Ok, I'm don't I'm going to sit back down!" She smiles as she walks to her seat.

"Leo's next, so here I go!" Gabbie, smiles at them as she walks to the front. "She's so happy and cheery all the time, she's so adorable!" Yunho beams at Gabbie. "Yo all, hope your all good. So I was up against the eldest of EXO, even though I'm the Maknae of the Lassie's. [Xiumin](https://photos.app.goo.gl/psMbK7mAqf8Cvj4x6) has great control over his power when focused. He did get the better of me this time, but Aquarius saved me before he could do anymore. His powers are frost and Ice. Yes, Treasure, before you say it, just like Elsa!" She continues, rolling her eyes towards Mingi. "Oh, would you like Xiumin to give you some ice for that burn Treasure!" Jongho laughs, followed by the rest of the Fellaz. "Oh, I like the sarcasm Twilight, but if you don't focus again, Imma kick your ass!" Ashlea says whilst grinning at him. "Sorry, we'll focus and listen now!" Jongho says, whilst rubbing his neck. "Ok, now moving on, my powers are flight and invisibility. It'll be awesome to get to work together on a mission soon." Gabbie smiles, as she goes to sit down.

  
"Clearly, we've saved the best to last!" Kristyn says, as she walks up to the front. "Yeah, sure!" Carrie says whilst looking at Kristyn with her eyebrow raised. "Sorry, boss, I'll just get on with it. So I was up against [Chanyeol](https://photos.app.goo.gl/e5ybZLnCWStWv4sX9). He is pretty strong, myself and Scorpio has to fight with him once we had gotten rid of Kai. His strength is in his arms, so he can pack a good punch. His ability to control his powers isn't stable, he needs help from the others at time to keep the power steady, so getting him on his own would be great. His power is fire. He did a lot of damage to the castle but that was with the help of Kai. I was paired against him because I could counteract his power, as my power is Elemental Manipulation." Kristyn finishes with a smile.

  
"This brings us to the conclusion of the meeting and the sharing of information. Hope the information we've shared boys has helped a little, I think at some point we will be paired together to deal with EXO." Carrie states. "We need to find out more information on them, which hopefully our researchers can do." Ashlea continues. "We could ask at our jobs for some information at our day jobs. I'm a police officer and could look at CCTV or cameras to see where they go or where their hide out etc is." Yunho offers. "Yeah, I'm a government hacker, I could look for information on EXO, see what they have or what files they have in Korea." Yeosang says smiling. "I'll see if I can find out anything with my journalist friends." Jongho. "Fellaz, I'm really impressed. Find out what you can, and we can discuss it all tomorrow! We meet here tomorrow at 7pm." Carrie smiles. "Don't worry about food, I arrange it all!" Gabbie smiles. "Leo, that's amazing and so kind. Truly thank-you!" Hongjoong says. "Yeah, Lassie's we really do appreciate you going over what you've learned about EXO! It's really helped us to gain a deeper understanding!" Seonghwa smiles. "Ok boys, you better get organised for your last training session with Bangtan!" Carrie smiles at them, "We'll see you all tomorrow!" The boys head off to the training room, to meet Bangtan waving at the girls as they go. "Let's hope they can find some more information out that can help us!" Emma smiles. "Right girls lets get working out!" Carrie smiles, whilst clapping her hands together. "HELL YEAH TWINNIE!!!" Ashlea replies, "We can do a bit of dancing as well after it!" "YASSSSSS I LOVE SINGING AND DANCING!!"Shelbi shouts, waving her hands in the air. "Omg same!" The girls all say, as they begin to walk towards the gym.


	18. The Truth

**KQ Headquarters**

"Evening everyone, glad we all arrived here on time." Carrie begins. "Boys, I hope you don't mind but I've asked Bangtan to sit in to hear what information you've found. They are also going to share the information the researchers have found. But you guys can start us off." She continues. "Boys, we are really impressed that you have gotten so focused on this case. We appreciate any information you have, no matter how little or how small." Ashlea continues. "We'll just wait for Bangtan to come and then we'll started." Emma adds. "So how was everyone's day?" Diane asks. "I think we all had an ok day at work!" Wooyoung smiles back at her. The girls smile at the boys and make small talk between themselves. 

"The party don't start till I walk in!" Jimin sings as he enters the room. "Damn, Jimin do you always have to make a scene?" Gabbie laughs. "He's Park Jimin, of course he does, he is the sassiest member of Bangtan!" Kristyn laughs, as do the rest of the girls. "So, who is the sassiest of KQ Lassies?" Mingi asks, sounding confused. "Is he serious? Like he actually doesn't know?" Yoongi asks. "Oh god, have you not worked it out yet?" Shelbi asks, whilst laughing. "I seriously thought you'd know by now!" Agata laughs. "I think I have an idea on who THEY could be." Seonghwa replies with a smirk. "Oh I do too!" Jongho laughs. "It's the twins, isn't it?' Hongjoong replies. "TOO DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" The twin reply in unison, whilst high-fiving each other. "That still creeps me out!" Wooyoung, San, Gabbie, Shelbi and Kristyn all say together. "Hey, why does it creep you all out? It's out natural twintuition!" Carrie says, arms crossed over her chest. 

"Eh, Twintuition isn't actually a thing!" Yeosang sasses back. "Oh shit!" Tae says, taking a step back. "He did not just say that to them!" Jungkook says as he goes to hide behind Namjoon. "Hey, don't hide behind me!" Namjoon states, but does not move Jungkook away. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ashlea shouts at him, picking up a chair and walking towards Yeosang. Carrie's eyes flash and she begins to float, as she looks towards Yeosang, pure anger on her face. "Did you, just call me a liar? Did you just undermine me, whilst sassing me, about something I know all about and you are just new to?" Carrie speaks, pure anger coming out in her voice. "Namjoon, calm them down! Quick before they do something stupid!" Jin begins to panic. "You know he can't calm them down! They usually calm each other down!" Hobi says. "What are we gonna do? Oh we are so screwed!" Emma says whilst pulling her hair slightly. Just as Ashlea approaches Yeosang chair raised, Jongho steps in front of her. "Aquarius, you need to stop and calm down! Now!" He tells her, "look at me and you'll be fine!" He says as he moves her head, so they can look into each other's eyes. After a few moments, Ashlea lowers the chair and blinks her eyes. "Sorry, just when people do that, it really annoys us. When people make fun of or say we are making it up we get so mad! After everything that been happening recently, we just couldn't control it this time." She says, as she take a step back from Jongho, making him let go of her face. The rest of the girls and Bangtan looking on in surprise. "So this is what soulmates can do!" Jimin whispers to Tae. "Damn, I should have brought popcorn!" Jungkook says, resulting in Jimin and Tae hitting him over the back of the head. 

“Ehhh Aquarius, can you get your twin to stop before she kills Yeosang?" San asks growing more and more concerned for his friends safety. Carrie currently has many of the objects in the room, aimed at Yeosang, everything floating, ready to be launched. Ashlea tries but can't get through to her twin. "Shit! I can't get through to her when she is like that. Not even through out Twin thing!" Ashlea says looking worried. "Let me try something!" Seonghwa states. "Why should it work with you?" Shelbi asks Seonghwa. "I just have a feeling it will, she's one of the few people I can interact with using my power and also it's the newest link!" Seonghwa replies. 'Libra, please, he didn't mean it like that please stop' Seonghwa begins but it doesn't get through. Seonghwa sighs and closes his eyes, he focuses the hardest he has before, focusing on the person he is trying to get through to. As he does, just as Carrie is doing he begins to float directly in-front of her. "Namjoon is it safe for him to do that?" Hongjoong asks, protective leader coming into play. "Yes, I think so, if she was gonna hurt him, I think she would have by now!" Namjoon replies. Seonghwa tries again, he manages to get through. 'Libra, please stop, he didn't mean it. He's just new!' 'Aurora?' She replies. Seonghwa drops back down to the ground opening his eyes, now the link has been made. 'Libra, please listen drop the objects and try and come out of this state gently, trust my voice.' The objects in the room drop, Carrie opens her eyes and cuts the connection too quickly, too soon. As soon as she opens her eyes, she begins to fall. Luckily Seonghwa had placed himself so that he could catch her. Everyone in the room, breaths a sigh of relief, most of all Yeosang who is pale and shaking ever so slightly. "OMG, I'm so sorry guys. Normally, we don't react that strongly!" Carrie says embarrassed covering her face with her hands. "It's fine Libra, you've had a really stressful time of it recently. We should have kept an extra eye on you all." Yoongi says. "Aurora, you can put me down now!" Carrie smiles at him, whilst giggling. "Oh sorry!" Seonghwa says, as he begins to blush and put her down. "Ok guys, lets get to sharing information, once that is done, Bangtan and the Fellaz will have a meeting. The Lassies are wanting to have a meeting and then will meet with the boys." Jin smiles at them. 

After sharing the information the Fellaz and Bangtan meet as the girls have a quick meeting in their changing room. "Ok girls, time for a serious conversation. Everyone will get a chance to share their opinion." Carrie tells the girls. "What is it sis?" Diane, asks. "Ok, we are deciding on if we tell the boys our true identities or not." Ashlea takes over from her twin, who smiles at her. "Ok lets vote in 3, If you wanna tell the boys say yes, if not keep quiet. 1....2....3!" Emma says. "Yes!" Everyone says apart from Carrie. "Carrie, why did you not agree?" Kristyn asks, confused. "Yeah, is something the matter?" Shelbi continues. "It's just I have a bit of a strange feeling about it, that's all, but the 7 of you agreed so we'll do it!" Carrie smiles at her sisters. "I just think that, the quicker the better, they are feeling pretty guilty about liking both us and the 'normal' girls." Emma states. "Yeah, I just wanna tell Wooyoung, so I don't feel awkward!" Diane says, with a shrug. "Yeah, I think it'll help us get closer!" Gabbie smiles. "Especially with Bangtan currently explaining the whole soulmates thing, right now!" Agata agrees. "Ok so we're doing it?" Shelbi smiles. "Of course we are, right sis?" Kristyn smiles. "Yeah, we are!" Carrie smiles. "Let's do this girls." Emma smiles. "I'll go tell. Bangtan and the Fellaz we are ready." Ashlea smiles nervously, feeding off of her twins extreme nerves. 

**KQ Lassie's and Fellaz meeting room**

As Carrie sits at her usual seat at the table, the girls sit at theirs. The Fellaz enter the room looking confused and frazzled ,with the information they had been told. The Lassie's know all about that, they've not long had that chat. Behind them Bangtan enter, smiling softly at the girls, knowing what is about to happen. "Hi everyone!" The Lassie's smile nervously at the boys. "Fellaz if you take your seats please that would be great. We'll get started straight away." Carrie smiles at them nervously. Why was she the only one having a bad feeling about this?

"Boys, the rest of the girls have all agreed that they would like you to know their real identities!" Carrie states. "Wow, really? Awesome!" The boys say. "Wait, the rest of the girls? That means that you don't why?" Seonghwa looks at Carrie. "I'd prefer not to answer that, if that is alright with you Aurora?" Carrie replies quietly. 'Carrie, it'll be fine don't worry' Jimin puts into Carrie's head. 'I hope so ChimChim because I have a really bad feeling about this!' Carrie replies back. "Boys can we just say before we start, we did this to protect both ourselves and you!" Ashlea says. "Yes, so please don't be mad at us!" Emma continues. "We have only ever been ourselves around you!" Kristyn says. "And we've never used our powers around you, well Gemini has but that's part of her job." Agata states. "And technically it was you, it was a pet!" Gabbie continues. "Guys, please be kind of we will seriously kick your asses!" Diane and Shelbi state.

"Boys, no matter how shocked you are, please remain seated until everyone has revealed themselves." Carrie states. "It's important that you all know who we all are. It's also important that you don't share who we really are with anyone outside this agency." Carrie emphasises. "Are you starting Libra?" Hongjoong asks. "No, we are leaving our leader until the end! That's how it always works!" Ashlea states. "Ok Leo, your first girl." Emma smiles at her. As Gabbie stands up, she first removes her face mask and then her eye mask. "Omg, Gabbie, it's you!" Yunho gasps, covering his mouth, he doesn't know what else to say. "Hi Fellaz, I'm Gabbie, I'm the youngest sister and I own restaurants and cafes." She says as she smiles and sits down. Yunho smiles at her mouthing 'it's ok!'. Next up is Diane, just like Gabbie did she first removes her face mask and then her eye mask. "YASSSS, I knew it!" Wooyoung jumps up and starts jumping on the spot! Diane rolls her eyes, "Hey, I'm Diane and I'm a lawyer, obviously Wooyoung knows me! Speaking of Wooyoung, sit your ass down boy!" She says, as she smiles fondly at Wooyoung. Wooyoung winks and sits down at the same time as Diane does. 

"I'm Gemini, and I'm gonna just go next, wanna get this over with!" Shelbi states. She stands up and like her sisters before her she first removes her face mask and then her eye mask. 'OMG!!!! This is why you were laughing at me the day I came to the vets! Byeol spoke to you and told you she was pregnant!" San says, as he facepalms. "I'm such an idiot!" He mumbles under his breath as everyone laughs. "You may be an idiot, but you're a cute one at that!" Shelbi winks at him as she sits down. "Eh Shelb's you not gonna introduce yourself?" Emma asks her. "San kinda already did that for me!" She shrugs, as everyone else does and moves to the next person. Before Agata begins, Yeosang stands up, walks around the table and stand next to her. "I hope I'm right in saying this is Agata, also a vet!" He smiles, as he takes off her masks gently. "You got it, how did you know?" She smiles. "A lucky hunch!" He smiles back at her, bringing her into a hug. After that they both sit back down in their seats and continue to smile at each other. 

"Ok Fellaz that's half the Lassie's done! We good to keep going or do you need a break to process things?" Jungkook asks them. "No, can we please just continue?" Jongho asks, feeling very nervous. "OK, Virgo you are next!" Kristyn stands up and walks to stand next to Mingi. She takes his hand and says, "Please understand I wanted to tell you the first day we met here!" As she drops his hand, she removes her face mask and then her eye mask. "Kristyn!" Mingi smiles as he stands up and hugs her, twirling her in a circle. "I'm so happy! Guys Kristyn is the scientist that came to speak to my kids." He says, as he smiles at her. "Ok eldest sibling next!" Emma states. Emma wastes no time in messing about. She takes off her masks as she is standing up. "I'm Emma and I'm a famous actress!" She says as she smiles and winks at Hongjoong. "OMG! I KNEW IT!!!" Hongjoong smiles as he shouts. "Aww god, he's so gonna fanboy in a minute!" Wooyoung says as he facepalms. Everyone apart from Hongjoong laughs. "Why you always gotta pick on the leader? SO not cool guys!" Hongjoong says as he winks at Emma, blowing her a kiss from the other end of the table, as she sits back down, making her blush.

"Twinnie, your next! You've got this girl!" Carrie smiles at Ashlea. Jongho immediately stands up as soon as Ashlea does. "I think, I have an idea of who you are," Jongho says as he walks towards her. "I'll just let you confirm it." He smiles. Ashlea removes her face mask and then her eye mask as Jongho smiles at her. 'I knew it, I just had a good feeling about this!" Jongho says as he hugs Ashlea and kisses her on the forehead. They sit back down as Carrie stands up. She is so nervous and so scared, the feeling she had before, not going away. 'Twinnie, you've got this! Don't worry we'll always have your back!' Ashlea links her. "For what it is worth Seonghwa, I never wanted to lie to you. I just needed to protect us both!" Carrie states as she looks into his eyes. From across the room Bangtan mutter, "If he hurts her, he is in so much trouble." Carrie slowly takes off her face mask, she hesitates when it comes to her eye mask. "She's never been scared like this before!" Gabbie whispers worried. Carrie looks around the table, all of her sisters are worried, the Fellaz even looking nervous. As soon as Carrie's eye mask comes off, the room is filled with silence. "Hi, I'm Carrie, Ashlea's twin, I'm a paediatric surgeon and doctor!" She smiles nervously. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Seonghwa states as he stands up! "This has all just been a massive game and a bit of fun to you hasn't it?" He spits out. "No Seonghwa, I told you I only did it to..." Carrie begins before Seonghwa cuts her off. "I can't believe this, I should have known, why should I trust you ever again? We fucking work together, you work with me and continue to lie! I bet you go home and night and laugh and make fun of me to your sisters right?" He continues. "Seonghwa I think that's enough now!" Hongjoong states firmly. "Please Seonghwa can we talk about this, just us two?" Carrie, asks tears streaming down her face, her heart feels like it's breaking in two. "You'll call me Dr Park or Aurora from now on, and I will call you Libra or Dr Carrie. I seriously can't look at you right now!" Seonghwa says as he storms out the door. The Fellaz look apologetically at the Lassie's, heading after Seonghwa, waving as they go. Bangtan and the Lassie's gather around Carrie, trying to comfort her as best as they can. "I told you all I had a bad feeling." She states, totally drained. 

For the next 3 days, Carrie hears nothing from Seonghwa, he does not go to work or training. It breaks Carrie's heart seeing the interactions between her sisters and their partners, but she smiles and put a brave face on, even though inside she feels broken. Will he ever forgive me? Carrie thinks as she pours herself a glass of wine, on the 3rd night of no news from Seonghwa. She finishes the bottle as she walks to bed, feeling as though she is hollow. Please, anyone out there, I just wanna see him to know he is ok! She thinks aloud as she drifts off to sleep.


	19. EXO fights back

**Carrie and Seonghwa's hospital ward: 4 days after the boys have found out who the girls are**

  
CARRIE POV

I slowly make my way into the hospital, excitement for being at work completely gone, as it had been for the past 3 days. People around me notice me and give me a small smile, waving slightly. I don't even have the energy to smile back at them, I just give them a small wave of the hand and nod of my head. As I get into the lift, I press the button for my floor, again putting my phone onto silent and putting it at the bottom of my bag. Not like there are going to be any phone calls or messages, might as well put it off completely. Just before the lift doors open, I mentally prepare myself for the day ahead. I am someone who loves their job, but recently I've lost my love for it, with everything that's been going on. Maybe I need to take some leave after today. I put everything that has been going on, to the back of my mind and put professional Carrie on. Ok let's get this fake smile on as well, while we are at it.

As the lift doors open, I'm greeted with the lovely sight of the reception. "Morning ladies." I smile at the nurses. "Dr Carrie, how are you today?" They ask. "Not the best, not the worst. Had better days but anyway, are we busy today?" I say to them. "The ward is quieter today, a few patients for you to see. You've not got a surgery today, you had 3 yesterday and that was the busy day. You've just to check up on the patients who had surgery yesterday, and a few routine things. Dr Park has surgery today, it's a pretty big one so he will be in there most of the morning." Nurse Smith smiles, sympathetically at me. My head quickly snapped up as soon as she mentions his name. "Dr Park is in today?" I whisper to her. "Yeah, yeah is lovely. You better go get your uniform on, you're already running behind Dr Carrie." She continues as she rubs my arm. Omg, he's here today, I hope he's ok, will he speak to me? I suppose we'll have to wait and see. As I walk to my office to get changed and ready for the day I see him. "Your late that isn't professional. Once your actually ready to start your shift, we'll briefly speak and then get on with our day." Seonghwa says, no emotion in his voice as he walks away. Omg, he is acting so cold and distant. If anyone should be deciding when we are meeting to discuss things it should be me. I'm the doctor in charge of the ward, is he now gonna take my job from me, just like he did my heart, that he broke into a million pieces. I quickly go and get changed for my shift so that I'm not running even more late. What's it to do with him anyway? Jin knows and is fine with it.

As soon as I'm in my uniform, I leave my office and go in search on Seonghwa, hoping he'll have calmed down and be more open to talking. I spot him standing at the reception, a nurse has just finished talking to him and he is now standing alone, looking at what looks to be patients notes. I smile as I look at him, he looks so good, as if nothing has happened, so handsome and well rested. I however, know I look like I'm one step away from having a nervous breakdown. I put a small smile in my face as I approach him saying. "Seonghwa, it's so good to see you, I was so worried." I go to put my hand on his arm, when he moves it from my reach, giving me a look of pure hatred. "I believe I told you it's Dr Park from now on, Dr Carrie!" he glares at me, "and please refrain from touching me, unless necessary, we are trying to be professional, if you remember how to do that!" he snaps back at me. I look away from him and down at the floor, eyes filling with tears and trying to stop the hurt noises coming from my mouth.

I grab a tissue from my pocket to try and help stem the tears, which doesn't work. What I don't realise is that Seonghwa, is looking at me with guilt on his face and if looks could kill, he'd be dead 5 times, what with the nurses and Jin glaring at him. As I manage to compose myself, put my tissue in the bin and come back, I look at him and respond. "Very well Dr Park, we won't have much contact before lunch time, as you so wish. You have a surgery, an important, very precise one. I have my patients and some of yours from the last couple of days to see. Since YOU have been absent, I have taken them on board, like the PROFESSIONAL I am. I'll have the notes I need and be on my way. We can briefly discuss what the afternoon brings after lunch." I respond, making my voice clear of emotion, as I take the files I need and begin to walk away, it's killing me to act like this, my heart breaking even, more. Seonghwa looks a little taken back, "You're not observing the surgery to ensure nothing goes wrong?" he asks shocked. "No Dr Park, I'm needed on the ward, my patients come first. You will have Dr Kim with you today. Anyway, aren't you a fully qualified surgeon? You shouldn't need UNPROFESSIONAL surgeons like me observing you anyway! Good Luck Dr Park. Now if you excuse me, I need to see my patients!" I say as I walk away. Come on Carrie, hold it together, hold it together.

As I am coming to the end of the morning half of my shift, approaching lunch time the building shakes. "Girls, what was that?" I say to the nurses. "I hope it hasn't effected Dr Park's surgery." I add. "His surgery has just finished, just the after-surgery checks that are being done before he arrives back up here on the ward." Nurse Frame replies. Thank-god I think to myself, the patient he was working on today, I have a complete soft spot for. Just as I think things are fine a loud boom, comes from the entrance to the ward. "Ladies, what is that?" I ask nervously. These are noises we don't hear a lot. What the hell is going on. All of a sudden up the middle of the walkway of the ward, fire appears. "Omg nurses, get the children in the rooms down there out, get them to another ward that is safe quick." I shout. "Someone call for help quick!" I continue. "I know one of you here has powers, so you better show yourself before I kill everyone to get to you!" we hear. SHIT! That voice belongs to Baekhyun. If there is fire Chanyeol will be here too, who else have they brought with them? I think to myself. I quickly reach over the reception desk and hit the button no-one, but I know about, it immediately contacts KQ HQ, I quickly whisper EXO into the small hidden mic beside it. See the thing is, I have no suit on, I can't use my powers and endanger these kids even more. "Ladies someone inform Dr Park to keep his patient in safety. I'll try and deal with this just now. Our priority is getting the kids out of here." I say to all the staff, who nod in agreement. 

While everyone is rushing around helping the kids, I try to create a block in my mind, to try and form a force field to delay their entrance to the full ward. Once it's in place, I start helping children out of their beds and to the safety of the stairs. Some can't use the stairs on their own, so the nurses will need to carry them down. I look down the corridor as I hear Chen shouting, "I told you one of them worked here! There is a block up, they've put a block in place." "Just because there is a block in place, doesn't mean it's a member of staff, it could be a child you idiot!" Chanyeol hisses at Chen. "Well no matter who it is, lets work together to break the block. Who ever put it up is pretty bloody strong!" Baekhyun adds. As I am approaching the last child, they break through the barrier. "Everyone go, I'll get Abigail and will be with you in a minute!" I shout, "don't let anyone else up here!" "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Chanyeol, begins taunting. As he does, Chen takes all of the electricity in the ward and began shocking various rooms in the ward. Baekhyun steals all of the light in the ward, throwing us into darkness. "Abigail, just stay hidden in the bed sweetie, ok? Don't move and I'll get you out of here as soon as I can." I reply calmly and carefully to her. She nods her head and hides further under the covers.

I take a deep breath and step out to confront them. No powers Carrie, as you will make them worse. As I step into view, I see Chanyeol melting vital medical equipment, Chen making pieces of equipment explode and Baekhyun is searching for the 'super' that is hiding. "Damn it, they cleared the place quickly!" Baekhyun shouts. "Well we're not gonna risk our patients lives with 3 hooligans running around our ward, are we now?" I shout to them. "Hooligan's?" Chen and Chanyeol shout. "And who are you then, out here on your own?" Baekhyun smirks. "I am Dr Carrie, I happen to be the person in charge of this ward." I smirk at him. "Why are you not scared of us?" Chen asks looking confused. "Because I know that a group of heroes are coming. They always do when the get a notification that you arrive somewhere!" I smirk at them. "You have powers?" Chanyeol hisses. "No, but they gave me a device to notify them if this hospital ever came under any trouble with villains." I lie to them. As I was speaking, I walked closer and closer to them. As I get the last sentence out, a wall of electricity is fired towards me. So, I don't get caught about having powers, I stop half of it and let the other half affect me, shit that hurts. "Well looks like we'll just need to destroy this place before the heroes get here won't we?" Chen smirks.

As he says that they destroy more and more of the ward. Taking their eyes off of me, I run towards Abigail and pick her up rushing to an exit. As I get towards the stairs, Seonghwa appears, "What are you doing?" he says, "you need to get out of here or use your powers!" he whispers. "You know why I can't Dr Park. Please take Abigail somewhere safe and calm everyone down, please. And whatever you do, DO NOT come back up here!" I say to him sternly. "You're kidding right? I'll be straight back up, I can't leave you, your sisters will kill me!" he hisses. "Hwa, please, just, keep yourself safe, but most importantly, protect those kids." I say as I gave Abigail over to him, brushing my hand against his cheek. "Good-bye Hwa, take care of the kids. All of our kids!" I smile sadly at him, as I push the door to the stairs closed, using my powers to put a block on it opening again.

As I turn back around the windows smash and in come, GOT7 and Stray kidz. About bloody time guys, I mind link to Yugyeom and I.N. 'Sorry Noona!' they both reply. 'Damn it, I said no calling me Noona!' I respond. As soon as they enter the ward, all hell breaks loose. They began tackling and fighting Chanyeol and Chen. Shit, where is Baekhyun? Never mind, I'll leave it to the boys, I think as I rush into my office to hide. As I enter my office I freeze, as there looking right at me is Baekhyun. "How the hell can you send for help from supers that easily?" He shouts. He grabs my throat and lifts me up against the wall. Shit, I can't breathe, I begin to panic. "Oh, how silly of me, if I hold you by the throat, you can't breathe." He laughs evilly. Suddenly, I am thrown to the ground, but am paralysed in my place, by him using the light and electricity to hold me. I had the chance to use my powers before, but that chance is well and truly gone, as my energy is dwindling slowly. "I told you, the supers visited every hospital and gave them links to click if they needed help." I repeat. "I don't know if I believe you." He hisses at me. "Doesn't matter anyway as I'm just going to kill you anyway." He says, as my eye widen. I'm so weak I can't even begin to use my powers to stop anything. 'Noona, where are you? We can find Baekhyun!' Yuggie, mentally links me. Damn it why didn't I think of that. 'Yuggie, I.N. Me, Baekhyun. My Office.' I manage before I slowly feel myself slipping. Just before I do, I feel a shot of electricity/light begin to push down on and into my chest. Shit, not how I thought I would die. I think as my eyes close and everything goes black.

NO-ONE POV

  
Yugyeom and I.N. burst into the room just as Carrie's eyes close. "Jackson and Felix, get your asses in here! We're gonna kill this bastard!" Yugyeom screams, as he begins attacking Baekhyun, who looks surprised that they had found him. As Yugyeom and I.N. begin mentally throwing objects at him and gathering energy to blast him with, Jackson and Felix enter the room and see Carrie lying on the floor. "She's just got a pulse!" Jackson says worried as he checks her neck, which has two hand shaped prints on it, from Baekhyun strangling her. Just as they are trying to move her away from Baekhyun, Seonghwa burst through the door that Carrie had but a block on. "Shit, it took longer that I thought to get through that block!" He hisses. "Carrie, Carrie, where are you?" he begins shouting. "Seonghwa, in here!" I.N. shouts. As soon as Seonghwa enters the office, his face pales at Carrie lying unconscious on the floor. "OMG, I shouldn't have left her!" he whispers, eyes filling with tears. "NO, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE YOU IDIOT!" Felix hissed. "We need to get her out of here and back to HQ!" Jackson whispers. Just before he can leave the room with Carrie, a shout is heard from Chaneyol. "Guys let's go, we'll get these bloody heroes another time. Baekhyun use your device, I have to share Chen's as they've broken mine off my wrist!" As soon as that is said, the three members of EXO disappear. "Everyone, gather together, we need to get Carrie back to HQ, her pulse is extremely weak, and her breathing is very shallow." Felix tells everyone. "OK, me and JB will stay back to help the hospital workers, everyone else get back, and get her to Namjoon and Bangtan as quick as you can, or her sisters will kill us all." BangChan, shivers at the thought.

**KQ Headquarters**

As GOT7 and Stray kids, teleport back into headquarters, they rush straight to Bangtan, KQ Lassie's and the KQ Fellaz, with Carrie. "Namjoon, we need help, quick, her pulse is slowing and so is her breathing. It was Baekhyun again, he got her cornered in her office." Jackson says, whilst panicking. "Jackson put her down you idiot!" Mark hisses at him. "What do you mean alone in her office? Seonghwa, why were you not with her?" Jimin says looking shocked. "She told me to take a child out of the way and not to come back!" he mumbles out. "AND YOU LISTENED TO HER? YOU WERE HORRIBLE TO HER THIS MORNING AND YOU LISTENED TO HER WHEN SHE TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK?" Jin shouts, furious at him. "I have to give it to him, she put a bloody strong block on the door, so he couldn't get back in, but he did eventually break through it!" Felix states with a shrug. "He did try!" I.N. says. "But he shouldn't have left her alone in the first place, he should have had a nurse go with him to take the kid!" BamBam says. "Let's focus on helping my twin. She's the most important thing right now!" Ashlea says. "We'll deal with you later, Seonghwa!" Shelbi threatens him. As the healers begin to work on Carrie, she manages to open her eyes and says, "Don't blame Seonghwa, I made sure he couldn't get back in!" "He shouldn't have left you on your own to begin with!" Emma and Kristyn say, tears beginning to fall. "He kinda didn't have a choice. I placed a child in his arms and gave him a shove!" she chuckles weakly. "Please, give him a break. It's not his fault. And check him for injuries, I think he got zapped with a bit of Chen's electricity and Chanyeol's fire." She whispers as she closes her eyes. "Carrie, wait what happening?" Diane, Agata and Gabbie gasp. "Girl's she's fine, she is healing, she just needs to rest a bit in order to heal further.Why don't you all go with GOT7 and Stray kidz, while they debrief with Namjoon! I'm sure the boys won't mind you seeing what happened, it'll help for your next mission with them!" a healer smiles at them. "Yeah, our boys won't mind will you?" BangChan say as him and JB walk through the door smiling, carrying a transportation device. "Everything's sorted as much as we can do for now, at the hospital Jin. We need to leave the rest up to you!" JB tells Jin. "Oh, also we managed to get one of those transportation devices EXO were using!" JB adds, whilst high-fiving BangChan."Right everyone to Namjoon's office, except for Seonghwa, you stay here so we can check you over! Also, you can rest here with Carrie! You've had a bit of a rough time of it!" Another of the healers say. "Seonghwa!" is heard, "We are really sorry for blaming you!" The Lassies, GOT7, Bangtan and Stray kidz all say. "Don't, I was kind of an asshole to her for 4 days, I kind of think I deserve it. You do know, if I had the choice, I wouldn't have left her, right?" Seonghwa says, as he looks directly into Ashlea's eyes, to prove he is telling the truth. "Yeah, I think we understand that now! Doesn't mean your getting off lightly for being an arsehole to her though!" Ashlea says as she smiles softly. "I wouldn't dream of it!" Seonghwa says as he lies down. The stress of the whole day and the force of power he had to use to break the barrier down, drained all his energy from him. Now time for them both to rest and recover.

"Next time we meet EXO! They are dead!" The Lassie's and Fellaz state as they walk towards Namjoon's office, with the rest of the supers. GOT7 and Stray kidz debrief time. "Hey guys look, I've brought he popcorn with me!" Jungkook smiles and shouts. "Joonie is gonna make what happened like a projector this time, so it'll be like a badass action movie!" he continues. "Ahhhh, that hurt Yoongi!" he shouts as Yoongi, hits him over the back of the head, muttering, "That boy never bloody learns!"


	20. KQ FELLAZ: Initiation

KQ Headquarters

The next morning KQ Fellaz and KQ Lassies all arrive at headquarters to check on the member of each team that stayed overnight to be monitored by healers of the agency. As they enter the room that Seonghwa and Carrie are being monitored they notice that one bed was empty. "OMG where is Seonghwa, we need to get a search party, he's gone missing!" Wooyoung begins to panic. "Wooyoung, calm down he's not gone missing. I can see exactly where he is!" Emma smiles at him. "Where is he?" San asks curiously. "He's there, with Carrie!" the girls all smile. Everyone looks over to the large, comfortable bed that currently has both Carrie and Seonghwa sleeping on it. Carrie has her head resting on Seonghwa's chest and he has his arm around her, almost like he is protecting her from anything that could harm her. The girls, aw at them, whilst looking at them fondly. "Why are they all awing?" Mingi ask confused. "I mean they are just sleeping?" Yeosang says, whilst scratching the top of his head."It's how they are sleeping you idiots! He's protecting her and she is comfortable and feels safe. It's so cute!" Agata says. The boys look at the girls as if they've just said the craziest thing. "Girls are so weird at times!" Yunho says under his breath, gaining a glare from Gabbie and Kristyn.

San all of a sudden gets a mischievous smile on his face and goes to step towards Seonghwa and Carrie. "Don't you even think about it San, or I will kick your ass so hard." Ashlea says, before he can even move forward. "How did you know what he was going to do?" Jongho asks, looking at Ashlea with wonder on his face. "She's spent enough time with you all to know what he is like!" Diane says, rolling her eyes. "I knew straight away his idea!" Shelbi smirks. "Sorry guys, it's very cute, but we've got work to do today!" Hongjoong smiles at them. "Ah, he's as bad as Carrie. We always say she never stops being leader." Gabbie says. "Yeah that girl needs to take a chill pill!" Kristyn says as she laughs.

"Guys why are you all just standing here?" A voice comes form behind them. "Jesus Christ, Jimin, give us a bit of a warning next time!" Emma says to Jimin, who had crept up behind them, the rest of Bangtan behind him. "Jimin, why do you always have to be so dramatic with this lot?" Hobi asks. "Hobi, he's the most dramatic person I know, well maybe not as dramatic as Jackson gets, oh Wooyoung and San could be in that list now too I suppose." Tae begins to ramble. "That's right, my two new babies. We have some dramatic lessons to catch up on!" Jimin smiles at them. Wooyoung and San perform one of their many high-fives. Jimin smiles, while pretending to wipe his 'tears', "Look at my babies go, my little WooSan." "Oh god, here he goes again." Yoongi says, as he shoves Jimin out of the way. "Ok we are here to check on Seonghwa and Carrie, I thought you lot would have woken them by now, why haven't you?" Jin begins to say. Suddenly, he stops when he sees Carrie and Seonghwa cuddled up and sleeping. "Awww Jonnie, look at my babies, all cuddled up and looking cute. I need to take a photo it's so cute!" Jin continues babbling. "Why the hell is he taking a photo?" Yeosang asks. "Oh, for blackmail material!" Jungkook says as he laughs. "I'm just glad it ain't me!" He continues.

After Jin deems he has taken enough photo's, he looks to Yoongi, "Yoongi, Carrie has a soft spot for you, and she won't kill you if you wake her up." "Are you sure about that Jin? Would it not be best if you wake her up?" Namjoon says, whilst smirking. "Are you kidding me NAMJOON! I swear I'm gonna whack you over the head with something" Jin replies. "You lot are chickens, I'll wake them up. You want a job done? Get Jungkook to do it!" He mumbles whilst walking towards sleeping Seonghwa and Carrie. As soon as he stands in front of them however, he stops. "Omg, but she's just so peaceful and sleepy!" He says, giving everyone puppy dog eyes. Instead of shaking them and being loud, like he had planned, he gently pushed Seonghwa and Carrie to wake them up.

Carrie and Seonghwa, slowly blink open their eyes and get a fright when they realise how they are lying. They both sit up quickly, eyes wide and looking at each other, then at everyone else in the room. "Ehh... Morning everyone?" Carrie asks, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "Omg, that was like the cutest thing ever." Jimin says as he squishes Carrie's cheeks. "Park Jimin, if you don't stop that I'mma kill you!" Carrie tries to smile threateningly at him. "When did you all get here?" Seonghwa asks, whilst rubbing the back of his head. "About 15 minutes ago?" Hongjoong says, whilst trying not to smirk at his embarrassed second in command. "Why did you not wake us then? I mean, we've got things to do today, and you are all standing here, staring at us like a bunch of creeps?" Carrie sasses at them. "And here comes that sass!" Ashlea laughs. "Oh god, she does get really sassy first thing in the morning without a cup of tea." Gabbie laughs. "Shit, we didn't bring her tea!" Shelbi hisses. "Right, Fellaz and Lassie's first port of call, you all go and get breakfast at one of the canteens/cafes. Then we'll all meet in your training room." Namjoon smiles. Seonghwa helps Carrie down off of the bed, with her wincing a little. "Wait, she's still hurt!" Ashlea frowns. "That's expected Ashlea and you know it!" Jin says as he raises his eyebrow at her. "Ehhh, don't you sass me Mr. You know I'm only concerned for my twin's well-being. So do not start on me today! NOT TODAY, NO NO NO, NOT TODAY!" Ashlea responds, also raising her eyebrow. "Well played, Ashlea, well played." Jungkook smiles at her. "Right, you lot lets get food and tea, I'm blooming hungry!" Carrie states as Seonghwa, links her arm with his, helping her to the café the 'kids' choose.

Training Room: After breakfast and the boys last training session with the girls

"Ok Fellaz, that was your last, before missions training, with the Lassie's. From today you will be able to go out on missions and work together as a team." Namjoon says, smiling. "Carrie and Hongjoong have had their leader to leader chat." Hoseok, continues where Namjoon left off. "I so wanna know what she told him, he came back looking terrified." San chuckles. "She probably threatened him, just like her sisters each did to us!" Jongho laughs. "Well that and she did actually have a leaders chat. She gave me amazing advice and she said she'll provide more support if I need it. Then she said, 'I doubt you'll be coming to me for help though. I have a feeling you'll be a great leader.' Does she actually think I'm going to be any good at this?" Hongjoong rambles. "Hongjoong, we all know you are going to be an amazing leader, it's why we chose you. And Carrie is kinda hardly ever wrong." Seonghwa smiles. "OMG, you are so whipped man. All soft and mushy. This is well weird." Wooyoung says. "Well when someone you care so much about almost dies because you did nothing. You begin to realise what is important in your life." Seonghwa replies, smile becoming a little sad. "Seonghwa, you promised her you wouldn't continue to blame yourself and beat yourself up for that. Look at where that led Carrie the last time. Just forgive yourself and forget." Tae smiles at him.

"Ok, guys today is a pretty big day." Smiles Jungkook. "It is, boys in just a minute you, along with the Lassies and us, will be shown your super suits. After that you will put them on, and your photos will be taken for your KQ profile." Jin continues. "Also, your picture of you in your normal clothes will be taken for your ID in this building and for our private records in this building." Jimin continues. "Wooo a photoshoot, I love getting my photo taken, I way should have been a model!" Mingi shouts, as he jumps up and down on the spot. "And your incredibly talented photographer will be me! The one true amazing artist!" Tae says as he poses and pouts. "Hey, Hongjoong is a pretty amazing artist!" San says, as he pouts at Tae. "How is he so cute? I just wanna keep him safe! He's just a likkle baby!" Jimin says as he tries to hug San. "Jimin, focus please and stop trying to freak San out!" Hoseok says, whilst facepalming. "But Wooyoung and San are my babies, I'm training them to be cute, but also sassy and dramatic." Jimin states, as he pouts at Bangtan. "Park Jimin, put that lip away before you trip over it!" Carrie states, trying not to laugh at him. "Ok, lets go see these suits boys!" Hongjoong smiles.

*The boys, [super suits](https://photos.app.goo.gl/pXwSKKXNRiyYaZUN9), face masks and [eye masks](https://photos.app.goo.gl/R77GvpjjnUPM5Hd87) the white parts on each suit and the belt are the boy's individual colours*

Hongjoong: Gold (Leader), Seonghwa: Silver (Second in command), Yunho: Black, Yeosang: Orange, San: Purple, Mingi: Blue, Wooyoung: Yellow, Jongho: Pink*

"OMG! We look so cool!" Yunho and Mingi say as they jump on the spot. "Are they seriously jumping up and down like little kids?" Kristyn says, as she facepalms. "Hey, you, Shelbi and Agata were just as bad, when we first got our suits." Diane says to Kristyn. "Oh god, is that what we looked like?" Agata asks, facepalming. "If I remember Shelbi, you ran around the room pretending to be superman!" Emma laughs. "Omg, why was I so embarrassing?" Shelbi asks as she hides her face. "So, girls, how do we look?" San asks, as each of the boys walk to their partners. "You look cute!" Shelbi smirks at San. "Omg, why cute? Out of all the words you could use, you use cute?" San says, as Shelbi continues to wind him up. "You, look very handsome Mingi!" Kristyn flirts with Mingi. "I am quite handsome, aren't I? Can you help me think of a pose for my photo?" he beams at Kristyn. "Sure!" she says leading him to one side of the room, giggling. "Yunho, black really is your colour. You suit your black work uniform and now you've got an awesome all black super suit! Your like batman or black panther!" Gabbie rambles as she walks with Yunho to the seats available in the training room. "So, Agata, how awesome and cool do I look? We both have orange, so we match!" Yeosang says whilst smirking. "You are always so sure of yourself! I like it, you gotta teach me that!" Agata says, as her and Yeosang continue to talk.

"Ok, San, it's safe to say we are clearly the coolest. We have purple, the best colour of the rainbow!" Shelbi says. "Omg, you just got even more awesome, purple is my favourite colour!" San smiles as he hugs Shelbi tightly. "No way, its mine too!" Shelbi beams back at San. "Diane, we are yellow, like the sun!" Wooyoung grins at Diane. She laughs back, "We're the sunshine kids, they really go that right when they chose our colour!" Diane laughs, as she moves Wooyoung's hair out of his eyes, gently. "Yeah they really did!" he replies, looking into her eyes and putting his hand around her waist. "So, Mr Leader of KQ Fellaz, how does it feel to be wearing gold on your suit?" Emma smiles at Hongjoong. "Pretty awesome to be honest. I kind of feel important with the gold!" he smiles back. "Gold's a good colour on you!" Emma flirts back, as they continue their chat, flirting back and forwards, as Emma places her hand on Hongjoong's arm.

  
"So, future Mrs Little Hulk!" Jongho begins to say, as Ashlea rolls her eyes. "How do I look? Does the suit make my muscles look big?" he continues as he smiles at Ashlea. "You are so weird sometimes! But yes, you look great in your super suit. It was kinda made perfectly for you!" she smiles as she kisses his cheek. Jongho beams, as he places his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "We'll you know, not many men can pull off wearing pink!" he says as he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at her. "Oh, is Mingi in pink again, since it's hi favourite colour?" Ashlea begins to wind up Jongho. "No Mingi has blue, why did you think I was talking about him?" Jongho asks looking confused and a little jealous. "Well you said someone that can pull off wearing pink, Mingi does that most days!" Ashlea says, whilst winking and giggling. "Ahh your winding me up on purpose aren't you?" Jongho laughs and smirks. "Tool you long enough to catch on!" Ashlea says as she laughs. "I know you game and it won't work!" Jongho says, before he gives Ashlea a quick kiss on the lips, making her blush and forget what she was saying. "Cat got your tongue, beautiful?" he laughs, as he walks away. Ashlea, chasing him, punching his arm for trying to play dirty. 

Carrie smiles as she looks around the room at the interactions happening. She feels hands around her waist and a head leaning down to rest on her shoulders. "So, leader, how do I look. Good enough for a second in command?" is whispered into her ear, giving her Goosebumps all over. As she is about to reply, she places her hands-on top of the ones already on her waist. "Well Hwa, you look very good in silver, it has to be said." Carrie replies, as she turns around in Seonghwa's hold. His hands now resting on the small of her back, her hands coming to rest on his chest. "I would have liked it if we matched, like some of the others!" Seonghwa replies, smiling at Carrie. "Well you can't always get what you want, can you Hwa. This just means I'm the boss!" Carrie continues to laugh. "Oh, you're the boss are you?" Seonghwa smirks as he leans down and kisses her. Carrie is stunned for a few minutes, before she kisses back, her hands reaching up into Seonghwa's hair. "EWWWW!!!! That's disgusting!!" they hear San say, from the other end of the room. "OMG it is, it's like seeing your parents kiss!" Wooyoung says, "I have to go cleanse my eyes now!" he continues. Carrie and Seonghwa part, trying not to laugh at their reactions. "Really guys?" Carrie says while trying not to laugh. "It's actually like I have 6 kids to look after with you Fellaz!" she continues, as she turns back around in Seonghwa's arms, one of his hands still resting on the small of her back. "What do you mean 6? Should it not be 8? Well no not 8 because you and Seonghwa are a couple, but should it not be 7?" Yeosang asks. "No, it's 6, because Hongjoong also actually acts like a grown up!" Carrie states, "And me and Seonghwa are a couple?" she continues. "Yeah, we're a couple!" Seonghwa beams at her. "Eh, since when? You didn't ask me about this?" Carrie looks up at him, eyebrow raised. 'Carrie, Libra, will you please be my girlfriend. Sorry but I ain't being even more cringey in front of these idiots!' Seonghwa links Carrie, rolling his eyes as he does, making her giggle. 'Very Creative Dr Park, I've never been asked out this way before!" she replies. "Yeah, I will then!" she says aloud, making everyone in the room look to Carrie and Seonghwa. "OMG did he just ask you out, via telepathy?" Ashlea squeals. "Yeah, he did! It's kinda creative isn't it?" Carrie giggles. "OMG that awesome, I wish I could be asked out telepathically!" Diane sighs, placing her hand under her chin. "Same!" the rest of the girl's sigh. Seonghwa kisses the top of Carrie's head and smiles at her.

"Alright, you bunch of nutters! Even though this is very cute and touching, KQ Fellaz, you are needed. Time for your first mission!" Jin grins at them. "OMG, I'm so excited!" San shouts as him and Wooyoung continue to jump up and down. "Still so cute!" Jimin sighs and smiles at his 'babies'. The Fellaz, gather together in a circle. "Boy's this is our first mission and we are going to go out there and smash it! We just need to remember to stay focused and make sure we all are working together. Ok feet in boys. 2, 3, 8 MAKES ONE TEAM!" the boys say together, the girls looking on and smiling at them. One by one, each of the boys go towards their girl. All the girls tell the boys good luck, giving them a quick kiss on the lips for good luck, before helping them put on their face masks. "Fellaz, I know for a fact you are going to be amazing. Listen to your leader, he knows what he is doing, even if he's doubting himself right now. Him and you second in command will keep you right. Trust me, if I didn't think they could do it, I would have suggested another leader or second in command!" Carrie smiles at them. "Wow, I absolutely love the complete honesty from her!" Jongho smiles. "Good luck boys, though you really don't need it!" Ashlea smiles at them. "Boy's everyone got their transportation device?" Jungkook asks them all. They all show Bangtan the device. "Good, go out there and kick some ass, remember as soon as your back, you need to come and debrief. If you capture the villains, someone will arrive on scene to deal with them." Namjoon smiles. "See you back here soon boys! I know you are gonna do us proud, so don't worry!" Yoongi smiles at them. "So, do I!" Emma smiles and winks. At that the boy all press their transportation devices. "Now we wait girls!" Gabbie says. 

***1 hour later***

The boys teleport back into Namjoon's office where the girls are relaxing and catching up with the rest of Bangtan. "Why do you all gather in my office to relax?" Namjoon mumbles. "Omg you lots are back already?" Kristyn asks. "Yeah, they were pretty easy to deal with!" Yeosang shrugged. "You know how those trainees that bad mouthed Carrie? It was them, they decided to become 'villains' called themselves Kaachi?" Yunho added. "They clearly didn't focus in training, they had no idea what to do with there powers and we're trying it on a whim." Seonghwa added. "Ok boys are you ready to debrief just now?" Namjoon asks with a smile. "Sure Joonie!" Hongjoong smiles. "OMG! He finally called you Joonie, I'm so proud!" Jin says as he squashes Hongjoong into a hug. "Ok boys, we'll let you debrief, then go get changed. Meet us in our changing room once your all done." Emma smiles at them. "Yeah, me and Ashlea are gonna go cook some food for you all, while the girls make the room comfy!" Carrie smiles at them. "Well Done boys, we are all so proud of you!" Ashlea smiles. As each of the girls, go to leave the room, they give the boys a kiss on the cheek.

"Girls, wait, before you go! Joonie has got an announcement to make." Jimin smiles at them. "Oh, ok, what is it Joonie?" Agata and Kristyn say smiling. "We've decided that KQ Fellaz and KQ Lassie's are better suited to stay working together as a team, most of the time. You will still be sent in smaller groups for smaller missions, but as a mixed team." Namjoon informs them. "So, you are combining our teams?" Emma asks. "We can't be called the Lassie's of the Fellaz then! That's just too confusing!" Shelbi states. "No, you can't that's why your group now has a new name. There will still be 2 leaders and 2 second in commands, that won't change." Hoseok continues. "Jin will you do the honours?" Tae smiles. "Of course, I will." Jin says. "Your new team name is.......

** KQ AGENTS OF UTOPIA!" **


	21. Moving In

"KQ Agents of Utopia! I quite like it!" Hongjoong smiles, as the boys are all finishing the food Carrie and Ashlea has prepared for them. "Are you still on that, honestly we all got over that like an hour ago." Yeosang sasses him. "Damn, we may need to start a sassy group Twinnie!" Carrie says to Ashlea, whilst laughing. There is a knock on the door, "Only come in if your cool!" Shelbi jokingly shouts as everyone laughs. "Joonie, you better step back from the door and let Jungkook go first, he's cool, you not so much!" Jin's voice is heard through the door, making everyone laugh even louder. A minute later Yoongi is pushing the door open and walking in. "I though Jungkook was the coolest?" Kristyn teases them. "They all kept arguing over who the coolest was, so I just shoved them out the way and opened the door!" Yoongi shrugs at everyone in the room. Slowly, the members of Bangtan enter the room, some rubbing their elbows and others like Jimin, rubbing his head. "I take it you all fell or bumped into each other when Yoongi shoved you all?" Carrie laughs. "Hey, it's not funny, I hurt my head!" Jimin pouts. "Aw god, do you want us to kiss it better?" Diane asks sarcastically. "Yes, actually!" Jimin continues to pout. "Oh, dear god!" Agata and Gabbie say. "Come here then ChimChim!" Ashlea and Carrie say in unison, high fiving as they do, without having to look at each other. They both give Jimin a kiss of the crown of his head. "There all better!" Emma says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

"Guys, I'm sure there is a point of you being here, is there now?" Hongjoong asks. "Oh, yes there is!" Hoseok smiles at them, that boys smile is like literal sunshine, all the girls think as they look at him. "Ok, I've decided, if the girls are ok with it, I think the boys should live with you girls!" Namjoon states. "How did you come to that conclusion?" Agata asks him. "I just think, it would further let you all get to know each other and also it would be easier picking you all up from the one place!" Namjoon answers. "Fair enough!" Shelbi shrugs. "Ok, I think I can speak for all the girls when I say that the boys would be welcome to stay in out house!" Carrie smiles at them. "As long as that is ok with the boys as well!" Emma adds. "I think I can speak for all the boys when I say, it would be an honour to stay at your house girls." Seonghwa smiles back. "Well that's settled then!" Jin says, "The boys can go and get all their stuff sorted and move it into the girls house. Boys if you head and start getting packed the girls could meet you at their house!" he continues. "Damn, Mamma Jinnie is in full mama mode!" Carrie laughs, as Jin glares at her. "Jinnie you know that look doesn't work on me and Carrie!" Ashlea laughs. "It may scare everyone else but not us two!" Carrie agrees back. "Right, boys lets go get our things, Girls we'll see you at your house." Hongjoong smiles. The boys all hug the girls as they leave, Seonghwa and Jongho leaving kisses on Carrie and Ashlea's cheeks. 

[2 hours later at the girl's house](https://photos.app.goo.gl/fz7i7fM1vuhkC8t89)

The boys are amazed and gawking at the size of the girl's house. "OMG it's like a castle, I'm getting more and more like Elsa every day! Maybe I should grow my hair longer and die it white!" Mingi says, as he gets out of the car. "Mingi, are you actually serious?" San looks at him as if he's completely lost the plot. "Yeah Mingi, that ain't happening, there are only 2 queens in this house and that's us twins!" Carrie smiles at the boys. "Welcome, to our house boys. You all will have your own rooms, they are fairly near each girl that your paired with so if you need them, they aren't far away." Carrie smiles. "This house was left to us by our parents so it's pretty important to us. If you can't cook, stay out of the kitchen, we don't want it burned down. The really good cooks in the house are, Gabbie, of course, Carrie, and Ashlea. So, if you get hungry and need something warm to eat, get one of them, they are always happy to help. Whatever you do don't ask Shelbi or Kristyn, they nearly burnt the place down last time." Emma says. "Hey, it was an accident, we got distracted by dancing and singing to the song that was on. It could have happened to anyone!" Shelbi and Kristyn say. "The twins are both good cooks? Is that a twin thing?" Wooyoung asks. "Nope, they are both just awesome cooks!" Gabbie, says shrugging. "Trust me, I know good cooks and they are!" she continues, while Yunho smiles at her proudly. "Ok boys, we better get your things in to the house!" Agata smiles. "After you've got your things sorted we can all chill out around the house for a while and then go to bed. Just come and find whoever you are looking for once your done boys." Diane smiles at them. 

Once all the boys are finished sorting their things into their rooms, they go looking for the girls. 

Jongho goes to the kitchen were Ashlea is making a snack. "Hey baby, need help?" Jongho asks, as he wraps his hands around Ashlea's waist. "I'm good, but your welcome to share with me once I've finished. Do you want a glass of wine?" she replies, looking at him over her shoulder. "Sure, I was thinking, it's Saturday tomorrow, will we go on a date?" Jongho asks Ashlea. She smiles back at him replying, "That would be nice!" as she gives him a peck on the lips. "Great, I've got the perfect idea! Let's eat these snacks and then go get some rest before tomorrow! I've always wanted to go on a date here with my girlfriend" Jongho replies, helping Ashlea move the food to the table in the kitchen. "Your what?" Ashlea says back, looking a bit shocked. "My girlfriend!" he replies back with a cheeky grin. "Who said I was your girlfriend?" Ashlea smirks at him. "I did, because you are my girlfriend!" he casually replies, shrugging. "You never asked me out, but you know what ok. I'm totally your girlfriend!" She replies back cheekily. "This date better be epic otherwise, you'll have one seriously unhappy girlfriend to be making it up to!" Ashlea says as she begins eating some of their snacks. 

Mingi and San find Kristyn and Shelbi playing a game of pool, in the [games room](https://photos.app.goo.gl/qx9GduNP88KAsCUY6). "Hey girls, this looks fun!" Mingi says as he walks over to Kristyn, giving her a kiss of her left temple. "Ohh I love playing pool! We can do teams, couple vs couple!" San smiles. The two girls look at each other. "And which couples would they be? Because no-one has asked either of us out!" Shelbi says eyebrow beginning to raise. "Well I was gonna ask you out on our date tomorrow!" San blurts out, then puts his hand over his mouth. "Same! Omg same idea bro!" Mingi says, before realising what he had just said, copying San, putting his hand over his mouth. "Cute, boys, cute! We'll both be expecting to be asked out on the date we're apparently going on tomorrow!" Kristyn replies, smirking. "I'm telling you, I better be swept off my feet, if you are wanting me to be your girlfriend after this Sannie boy, and I'm sure Kristyn will be the same Mingi!" Shelbi adds. "Of course!" Kristyn adds. "Now let's reset this game and it can be girl's vs boys for the pool game!" "May the best team win ladies!" Sans says. "Oh, we plan to boys!" Shelbi and Kristyn say. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang find Agata and Diane, relaxing in the [conservatory](https://photos.app.goo.gl/dziMSwQy8KQWiixCA), enjoying the last of the sun. "Hey, girls, this view is beautiful, and the garden isn't too bad either!" Wooyoung says as he winds at Diane. "Dude, that was way too cheesy!" Yeosang says, as he shoves Wooyoung towards Diane. "Hey, beautiful!" he says as he kisses Agata's cheek, as Wooyoung does the same to Diane. "Now, who's being cheesy?" Diane teases Yeosang. "Oh, trust me, that's nothing! Agata is gonna see how cheesy I can be tomorrow on our date!" Yeosang replies, sassily. "We're going on a date tomorrow?" Agata smiles at him. "Yeah, if your up for it?" Yeosang smiles, softly at her, holding her hand in his. "I can't wait!" she smiles back at him, leaning more into him on the sofa. "Oh, Diane is gonna love our date! It's full of fun and excitement!" Wooyoung smiles. "I've not been asked out on a date yet, how do you know I'm going on one?" Diane, sasses Wooyoung. "Trust me babe, your going on a date with me and it's gonna be amazing!" he smiles back at her, winking. "Very well then, can't stand you up can I? You know where I live and sleep anyway!" she laughs as she bumps shoulders with Wooyoung, staying there as he puts his arm around her shoulder. The 4 sit in quiet watching the sunset and the stars coming out. 

Hongjoong finds Emma in one of the many [living rooms](https://photos.app.goo.gl/oiE39uEbKy8BJF7XA) of the house. She is cozied up on sofa, legs tucked in, reading a book. He notices how peaceful she is and how she seems lost in her book. Hongjoong smiles, he loves girls who are intelligent and love to learn and read. As he approaches her, Emma looks us and smiles. "Hi Joongie, you ok?" "Yeah, I'm prefect love, you look so peaceful sitting here reading." He smiles back at her. "It is, other than the library, I love coming here to read in the quiet. My sisters know most of the time, this is where I'll be if I'm not in the library." Emma responds smiling more. Hongjoong sits beside Emma, giving her a peck on the lips hello, making her blush. "You are far too cute Emma!" he smiles at her cheekily. "And you are such a flirt!" Emma replies back. "Love?" Hongjoong asks. "Yeah, Joongie?" Emma replies. "I was hoping that you'd go on a date with me tomorrow?" Hongjoong smiles at her. "I'd love to Joongie. You know me so well that our first date was perfect. Our second will be just as amazing as the first." She replies, whilst giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I was kinda hoping, that we'd go on this date, as a couple this time?" he smiles at her. "Is this your round about way of asking me out?" Emma chuckles. "Yeah, it kind of is. What do you say?" he replies. "I'll have to think about it and give you my answer tomorrow Hongjoong!" Emma replies as she saves her place in her book and stands up. Hongjoong stands up as she does. Emma give Hongjoong a kiss on the lips, him relaxing into it before she leaves and says, "Good night Hongjoongie, I'll give you that answer you were waiting for tomorrow!"

Yunho finds Gabbie in the indoor garden, relaxing and enjoying the warmth of the setting sun. "Hey babe, you doing alright?" Yunho says as he sits down next to Gabbie, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. "I'm good, you took your time!" she laughs. "Well you're a hard woman to find!" Yunho laughs and bumps against Gabbie, pulling her to him for a hug. "I was kind of hoping, you would like to go out on a date with me?" Yunho smiles nervously at Gabbie. "Of course, I would Yunho. If you hadn't asked me there I was going to ask you!" Gabbie laughs. "You were seriously going to ask me out?" Yunho asks Gabbie, looking at her in wonder. "Yeah, you only live once Yunho and I wasn't going to miss the chance of spending more time with you!" Gabbie smiles at him. "Awesome, what do you wanna do before bed?" Yunho smiles at her. "Let's listen to some music and have a chat!" Gabbie suggest smiling. 

Seonghwa has spent a long time looking for Carrie. The house is beautiful but where the hell has she disappeared to. 'Hwa, where the hell are you? It's getting late and I'm gonna fall asleep before you even get here!' Carrie links him. Why did I not think of that? Seonghwa thinks. 'Where the hell are you love?' he replies back. 'In my [office](https://photos.app.goo.gl/mesYr6Wuo3JivDN3A) where I told you I was going earlier.' Carrie responds. 'You just rolled your eyes didn't you? Anyway, I was a bit too distracted looking at your beautiful house! And where is your office again?' he sends back. 'How did you know I was rolling my eyes? I'll let you away with it this time, but it's just down the corridor from our rooms.' Carrie responds back. 'I'm just coming love.' He replies as he walks in the direction of Carrie's office. As he opens the door, he notices Carrie's desk is covered in files, and she is dozing on the sofa across from it. Omg she's far too cute! Seonghwa thinks as he walks over to the sofa. He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead and the tip of her nose, watching as her eyelashes flutter open. "Ah, sleeping beauty has awoken then!" he smiles at her. "Hey Hwa!" she smiles as she sits up. "Sorry I fell asleep before you go here!" "Don't worry about it love, it's all my fault for getting distracted and lost!" he smiles fondly at her, as she sits up and cuddles into him. "I need to ask you something before you fall back to sleep!" Seonghwa says to her. "Sure, what is it Hwa?" she replies, forcing her eyes to stay open. "Well, since your now my girlfriend, I think it's only right I take you on a date tomorrow! What do you think?" he asks smiling at Carrie. "I'd love to Hwa!" she smiles at him, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. "Good, now I think it's time you get to bed! Here let me help you!" Seonghwa says as he picks Carrie up like a bride and carry's her to her room. Before leaving he tucks her under the covers and gives her a kiss on her forehead, the tip of her nose and her lips. "Good night love, I'll see you in the morning for our date!" Seonghwa says as Carrie is sound asleep in her bed. He closes the door and goes to his own room to get ready for bed as well.


	22. Adventure Time

Carrie and Ashlea were in the kitchen making pancakes for everyone for breakfast. They had the fruit out on the counter ready to cut and cups ready to be filled with coffee or tea. There were also glasses set out on the counters ready to be filled with milk, orange juice or apple juice. They twins worked away without talking, music on in the back group. They worked so well together due to their twin bond or as they called it their twintuition. The are working away when suddenly they hear people walking towards the kitchen. "Morning!" They both days in unison at the people walking towards them. "Morning ladies, you both are up very early!" Jongho says as he walks further into the kitchen, hugging Ashlea and kissing her temple. He is followed by Seonghwa who wraps his arms around Carrie's waist, pecking her cheek and looking over her shoulder. "What you making sweetheart?" He asks her. "Lots of different types of pancakes!" She smiles at him. "If you wanna help you can start cutting fruit and putting it into bowls!" She smiles at him over her shoulder. "Of course I'll help love! It's probably best I cut the fruit out of me and Jongho, he breaks apples in half with his hands and juices oranges and melons, we wanna eat our fruit not drink it!" Seonghwa laughs, while Carrie and Ashlea giggle along. "Well maybe our resident juicer can organise the drinks then." Ashlea laughs, as Jongho huffs and begins sorting the drinks out.

Everyone in the house is surprised when they hear Carrie's voice ringing into every room. "Everyone up please, breakfast is ready. And Shelbi, Wooyoung and San if you dare ignore this, I will drag you out of bed.....With my mind!" She warns, to which the 3 mentioned people jump out of bed and begin to make their way down to the kitchen. Everyone arrives in the kitchen in different stages of being ready for the day, Kristyn, Mingi, Wooyoung, San and Shelbi are all still in their pyjamas. Everyone else is dressed and halfway ready for their day. "Morning Everyone!" The twins say cheerily in unison. Seonghwa and Jongho smiling at them, thinking it's adorable. "Ok guys, myself and Ashlea prepared all kinds of pancakes for you all!" Carrie says. "OMG yes! The twins pancakes are they best! No offence Gabs!" Agata says. "None taken, their pancakes are the best!" Gabbie replies smiling. "Sometimes we have a game, where we get the twins to make the same thing and try to guess who's is who's and no-one can actually tell because they taste and look exactly the same!" Kristyn says. "We're totally normal, please don't think we are weird!" Emma says, whilst looking at the boys, Hongjoong in particular. "Sis, too late, they well already think we are weird. I mean they are a bunch of weirdo and so are we!" Diane shrugs. "Ok anyway, as we were saying!" Ashlea continues. "Seonghwa kindly chopped and plated the fruit, since we didn't want it blended into a smoothie. If you do want a smoothie, Jongho will use his hands to make it!" Ashlea giggles, Carrie joining in with her. "Wait, I don't get it?" Shelbi says. "Never mind girl, we'll fill you in later." Carrie says. "One last thing guys, before you all go and start getting ready for your dates. Yes, I know your all going on dates, its date day. Can you please put your dishes into the dishwasher and tidy up after yourself. If you don't me, Ashlea or Seonghwa, will personally kill you in your sleep. Also on your dates don't eat loads as me and Seonghwa are cooking for you all tonight." Carrie smiles as she finishes speaking. "Ok everyone, dig in!" Seonghwa smiles.

Slowly as they finish eating each couple deal with their dishes and mess and tidy it away, before going to get ready for their date. 

[ **Shelbi and San** ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/F1q3wPs54qVvyEey9)

As Shelbi gets out of the car and realises where she is, she squeals. "OMG Sannie, we're at a theme park. I love theme parks! I know this is gonna be one of the best dates ever!" "Its been a while since I have been to a theme park, so I apologise for any screaming at any point!" San laughs. "Aw don't worry Sannie, I'll protect you from the big, bad rollercoasters." Shelbi laughs. "Hey stop making fun of me on our date please." San says as he pouts. "Sannie you are way too cute!" Shelbi smiles at him, as he takes her hand and they make their way through the theme park.

"Sannie, I've found the perfect ride to go on first!" Shelbi says, jumping up and down on the spot. "Yeah, which one babe?" San smirks at her. "That one there!" Shelbi says smirking, as she points to the biggest rollercoaster in the park. "Haha, Yeah sure babe! Whatever one you say!" San gulps, as his face suddenly pales. Once they have queued for the rollercoaster, San begins to get more and more nervous, the closer it gets to his turn. "Babe, I am gonna survive this right? I don't have to phone the lads and say my last good-byes do I?" San asks, apprehension in his voice. "Don't worry Sannie, you'll be fine. You can even hold my hand all the way round." Shelbi beams at him. "OK, if you say so babe." San replies. As they go on the ride, San screams at the beginning but begins to relax the further round they get. Not once during the entire ride, however, does he ever let Shelbi's hand go.

"You know Shelb's, I've actually had such an amazing time, I never thought I'd love rollercoasters as much as this. Thank-you for making this such and amazing time." San smiles at her. 'Will you be my girlfriend now?" he adds cheekily. Shelbi smiles at him and takes a step towards him, kissing him gently on the lips, smiling as she parts from him. "Does that answer your question?" She laughs. "Does that mean yes?" San asks, looking a little confused. "Yes, it's a yes you dummie!" Shelbi replies rolling her eyes. "Awesome, so what we gonna go on next?" San asks, as they make their way through the park, looking for the next ride they want to try.

[ **Kristyn and Mingi** ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/d9Ff751TtAUwruti9)

As Kristyn and Mingi are still making their way into a strangely shaped and looking building, Kristyn still has no idea what the date is. "Can you not give me a little tiny clue!" She pouts up at him, fluttering her eyelashes. "You are looking really cute right now, but no, just keep looking around and you'll soon work it out!" He smiles back at her. As she looks around Kristyn begins to see people with golf clubs. "OMG are we learning to play golf?" Kristyn smiles at Mingi. "Kind of, kind of not!" he smiles at her. "Your so mysterious Mingi! So mysterious!" She replies.

As they get closer to the reception to pay, Kristyn realises what they are doing. "Omg, Mini Golf. I've always wanted to try this Mingi. This is so amazing." Kristyn beams up a Mingi, becoming more and more excited. "I'm glad, I quite like Mini Golf, though the other boys are much better than me at it." He replies. "Mingi, I don't care how good you are at it, as long as we have fun whilst playing." Kristyn replies. "Ok then, lets get going to get our golf clubs and balls." Mingi smiles at her. Once they have everything they need, Mingi leads Kristyn to the first hole on the mini golf course. Kristyn looks as though she is struggling to begin with so Mingi stands behind her, one hand on her waist telling her to stand up straight. He then puts both his arms around her to also hold her golf club, he shows her how to swing and how much force to use. Kristyn hits the ball correct the first time, getting a hole in one. She smiles and kisses Mingi, when she pulls away from him she says, "Thank-you Mingi, you really are my Prince Charming."

As they continue around the course, they have more and more fun, and lots of laughter is heard. They soon find out that neither of them are very good at it, but they are both having fun. When they get half way around the course Mingi stops Kristyn. "Kay, I wanna ask you something. I have honestly been having the best time getting to know you as both side of you. I honestly love every moment we spend together, so will you please be my girlfriend?" Mingi asks, looking slightly nervous. "Of course I will Mingi, I love getting to know you more and more too." Kristyn replies, taking Mingi's hand and leading him to find the next hole.

[ **Agata and Yeosang** ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/VvXdU574WNjbKxek7)

Agata was wondering where Yeosang could possibly be taking her. He said wear comfy clothes that's are easy to move in, that she doesn't mind getting dirty and knee high comfortable boots. This really is a bit of a mystery. To add to that he had driven quite far into what looked to be like a woodland forest, which does look rather pretty to be fair. Just as Agata is about to speak they hear a voice, "Hi welcome, I believe you are Agata and Yeosang and today your going to be going horse riding." "Omg Yeo, your taking me horse riding? Omg I just love horses." Agata says. "Baby, of course you love horses you are a vet." Yeosang begins to laugh. "Oh a vet brilliant, you'll know what your doing then." The girl smiles at her. "Well the last time I went horse riding I think I was 8 or 9, so it was a really long time ago." Agata laughs, "but I can't wait to get started." She adds.

Once they had received all of their safety briefings, their kits set up and horses saddled ready, Yeosang and Agata set off on their horses. "You know where we are going right Yeo? I mean they don't have horse-navs you know!" Agata laughs. "Hahaha very funny, love. But yes I know where we are going, I listened to the instructions and I have an amazing memory." He smiles back at her. "You go first and I'll follow and I'll shout if we need to turn in a specific direction." He adds. "Sounds like a plan, babe!" Agata replies, making Yeosang blush a little. They continue to ride through the forest, impressing each other as they get their horses to jump over trees that had fallen over in the harsh, winter winds. Yeosang leads Agata to a clearing, where they hear trickles of water. "Yeo, is that what I think it is?" Agata smiles at him. "If your thinking's it's a waterfall, then yeah, it is what you think it is!" He replies cheekily. Their horses come to a stop right next to the waterfall, both of them side to side. "Agata, I know we haven't really known each other that long, but I've come to realise that you're the person who brightens everyday for me. I seriously love it when we spend time alone together. I even love how well you get on with the boys, they are all I have left of family and seeing you and your sisters get on well with them just fills me with so much happiness." Yeosang tells Agata, who is speechless and who's eyes are beginning to fill up with tears. "Agata, what I'm trying to get the courage to ask you is, can we make it official, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, hope in his eyes as he gazes at the girl who means so much to him. "Obviously it's a yes. Yeo those words, were so beautiful, my sisters are important to me too, so the fact you get on so well with them and the fact you can sass with the twins is amazing." "Shall we continue on our date?" Yeosang smiles at Agata. "Yeah, lets see what else this forest has to offer." Agata cheekily smiles.

[ **Ashlea and Jongho** ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/REPwHKV8rV2KFHxM6)

"So little hulk, you've not once told me where we are actually going." Ashlea smiles at Jongho. "Is it going to be romantic, like out first date, because damn it's gonna be hard to top that one." She continues, grinning at him with a slight smirk added it. "Here you go again, trying to wind me up. But it won't work. Lets just say, this date isn't so much as romantic, but involves at little bit of adventure." Jongho grins back at her. "OMG, I love a bit of adventure! Is it a sport, something crazy and daredevil like." "Babe, I think your sisters would kill me if I took you somewhere daredevil like." He responds raising one eyebrow." "Yeah, but who says they need to know?" Ashlea says back. "So you are telling me, that as soon as we are back or at some point tonight, you are not going to run and tell Carrie everything?" Jongho again asks with his eyebrow raised. "Very good point little hulk, you win this round!" Ashlea responds, looking out the window. Jongho shakes his head a little and chuckles, she is some girl, he thinks.

When the car stops, Ashlea becomes a little confused. "Eh babe? I thought you said this date was going to have a little bit of adventure. This building just looks normal?" She says. "Oh god, babe we need to go into the building to see what the adventure of our date is!" Jongho says, rolling his eyes. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me, you said adventure, I expect something mind blowing, it's a normal building, the only adventurous things you could do would be to climb it. Either that or for it to be a magic building!" She adds, wriggling her finger a little. "Damn I forgot how sarcastic you could be! Can we go in now or will we just stand looking at this magic building!" Jongho responds. "Ok, Ok, sorry lets go in!" Ashlea smiles sheepishly at Jongho, as he takes her hand and leads her inside.

Upon arriving they walk to the reception where Jongho explains he has a booking. "Welcome guys, first time here?" A friendly guys, approaches them. "Yeah it is, thought we could do with a bit of adventure for a date." Jongho smiles at him, as they shake hands. "This place is great for a date, will we go through, get all your safety equipment and do a safety brief." He adds. "Wow, wow, wow. Hold your horses sunshine. Safety equipment?" Ashlea asks. "Ah, he hasn't told you what your doing today?" The instructor laughs. "Nope! All I know that it is a little adventurous." She replies. "A little, yeah right. Well let me say, welcome to the climbing zone." He says as he laughs. "The climbing zone, omg Jongho are we gonna climb walls and shit?" Ashlea says looking a little excited. "We sure are babe!" He laughs back at her excitement. "Omg I've always wanted to try wall and rock climbing!" She says as she punches his arm, forgetting how strong she can hit. "Ow babe, that was a sore one." He whispers. "Shit, sorry, I forget sometimes." She smiles apologetically rubbing his arm. The instructor continues to talk and leads them to get their safety gear on.

"OH MY GOD!!" Ashlea says as she looks around her in amazement and a little nerves. "So, let me get this right. We can climb the ceiling and walls and just about bloody everything right? What the hell what if I fall, off the ceiling?" She asks, voice getting louder and louder. "It's fine babe, you'll have your safety harness on!" Jongho smiles at her as he squeezes her hand. "Aw yeah, fair enough! Eh Jongho, I'm kinda scared of heights!" She laughs nervously. "I thought you said you had always wanted to try this babe?" Jongho replies confused. "Yeah I have but I've never tired because my fear of heights!" She shrugs. Oh boy this is gonna be fun, Jongho thinks as they begin to look around at where to start. As the day goes on, Ashlea's confidence grows and grows, as Jongho has encouraged her and supported her all the way round. He even supported and help her when she began getting confused and panicked. Laugher was heard through the time they spent at the climb zone.

[ **Carrie and Seonghwa** ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9DEeNkCU3fMChHN58)

As Carrie and Seonghwa leave the car, they smile at each other, giggling at the fun they had in the car, with singing and dancing along to the radio. "That was so fun Hwa." Carrie giggles as they walk towards a building. "So are you going to tell me what we are doing? I mean it's a lovely hot spring day, and you told me to wrap up warm? I'm a little suspicious!" She continues. Seonghwa stops her in her tracks, taking her 2 hands in his. "Sweetheart, please trust me, I think you are going to love this date, it's quite fun and we'll use a lot of energy!" He smiles. Carrie looks at him, still unsure. "Trust me!" He says as he pulls her in for a kiss, making her forget her worries and relax into him. "Ok, I can totally do that!" She giggles as she looks up at him, wonder and mischief in her eyes. "Let's go then, my love." Seonghwa smiles as he guides her towards the building entrance, hand on he lower back.

As soon as they enter the building, they are hit with a cold blast of air. Thank god Hwa told me to wrap up, Carrie thinks, while she is still wondering what they could be doing that day. "Omg Hwa, are we having a day looking after penguins? Omg Penguins are my favourite animal!!!" Carrie squeals, getting excited. "Sorry love, but no! It's kind of a sport what we are doing today!" He laughs. "Omg ice skating?" She tries. "Nope! Just wait and see!" Seonghwa laughs as she begins to pout. As they approach the reception desk, everything clicks in Carrie's mind. "Omg Hwa, your bringing me skiing." She says, eyes filling with tears, as she becomes emotional. "Yeah sweetheart, is that ok?" He asks her looking worried. "Omg yes, it's more than ok, Hwa. I love skiing, me and Ashlea, went skiing with the school when we were in high school. It was in Italy, it was so amazing." Carrie says, getting more emotional remembering some of her favourite memories, with her twin. "Hwa, you really are the best. You just get me without even realising how much don't you?" She says, as Seonghwa blushes and wipes her tears away. "Lets get read to ski, my love." He says as he leads her to get ready.

[ **Emma and Hongjoong** ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/VtcC6PSHHY1DYHzW8)

Emma looks confused as Hongjoong tells her, they would be staying in the house for their date. "Make sure you have old clothes on, that you don't mind if they get dirty." Hongjoong smiles at her. "Ok, where will I meet you when I'm ready?" She asks. "Meet me in the spare room you guys are letting me use." He says smiling. Once Emma is ready, she walks to the room they are meeting at and knocks on the door. "Come in babe!" She hears Hongjoong say from the inside. As she steps into the room she sees 2 easels, 2 canvases, paintbrushes of every size and paint of every colour. "Wow, Joongie this looks incredible, when did you have the time to set this all up?" She smiles at him. "I had time, here and there." He smiles cheekily. "I thought it might be nice if we worked together to create a piece of art for the house. Something beautiful that when the canvases are placed together, it signifies the beginning of our relationship, and the other ones happening in the house of course." He smiles nervously at Emma. "Joongie, this is an amazing idea, I love your art so I'd love to see you work, but I'm not as skilled or talented as you, I don't know if it'll turn out as good as yours." She smiles, looking a little sorry. "Babe, it'll turn out great, let me explain my idea." He smiles at her.

Hongjoong explains how he wants it to be two bare trees on each canvas, that come together in the middle. Both having a little bird sitting where the trees join. He explains that he would love it to have different colours in the background, forming circles or rings around the birds, almost putting more emphasis on them. "Joongie, that sounds amazing, will we get started?" Emma smiles at him, feeling more confident at having heard the idea. Although she can picture how it will look in the end, Emma is struggling with starting the piece, when Hongjoong comes up behind her, putting one hand on her waist and using the other to draw a rough outline of a tree for Emma to focus on. "Now, we'll do the tree in black, like it's a silhouette, same with the bird." He smiles. "Why don't you focus on the black first, then it can dry and we can add the colours from there?" Hongjoong suggests. "You are the artist, love!" Emma says as she gives him a peck on the lips, leaving him a little surprised. Emma and Hongjoong take their time creating their masterpiece. Throughout the date, they both are having so much fun, sometimes stopping to distract each other, putting paint on each other's faces, etc, as they giggle and chuckle away.

[ **Gabbie and Yunho** ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9aPnPvZhZG3ePSft5)

"I really do hope you enjoy our date, Gabbie! It's a lot more active that our first date!" Yunho says, beginning to wonder if he made the right choice of date. "Yunho, I'm quite an outdoorsie person, I'm sure I'll love it!" She smiles, as they drive their way through the woods. If anything Gabbie is quite excited, she's not had a date that's been in a woods before, it's going to be great fun she thinks. "Ok so you know how my job is being a police officer?" Yunho asks her. "Yeah, which is totally awesome." Gabbie grins at him. "Well it's kinda like a part of that but kinda not!" Yunho smiles back at her. "Are you purposefully trying to confused me?" Gabbie asks Yunho, whilst laughing. "No, but I'm not gonna tell you anything else!" Yunho beams at her as they come to a stop in a car park, just a few meters away from small log cabins. Are we going camping? Gabbie begins to think.

As they get out of the car, they are greeted with a man covered head to toe in a camouflage boiler suit, covered with blobs of paint. Gabbie starts making links in her head. "Hey guys, welcome to paint balling! Have any of you been before?" He asks. "I have a few times with the boys, but this is my first time coming with my girlfriend!" Yunho smiles at the man. Gabbie blushes whilst thinking, did I miss it when we made it official? Anyway I ain't gonna complain if he calls me his girlfriend. "I've never been pain balling before." Gabbies smiles at both men in front of her, "but this is going to be so fun and so good!"

After being briefed on rules etc, Gabbie and Yunho go get kitted up and meet the rest of their team. "Ready to lose?" The other team shouted to them. "Yeah in your dreams losers. We have a police officer on our team so you have no chance!" Gabbie shouts, "I'm gonna pick you all off one by one!" She says whilst raising her eyebrow, looking rather intimidating. "Why am I finding this attractive." Yunho says, "she's so hot when she is annoyed!" He continues. "Hey you two love birds, focus please, we need to beat them." Someone says. "Well, if you had actually listened there, I told them they were getting their asses handed to them one by one, and I plan on keeping my word!" Gabbie grins at her team. "Oh shit, this is going to be so much fun!" Yunho grins. "Good choice of date boyfriend!" Gabbie winks at him, again leaving him blushing and everyone around them laughing.

[ **Diane and Wooyoung** ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/1yYC7hjNckHhNXPPA)

As Diane and Wooyoung exit the car, Wooyoung is still singing along to the song that had last been playing. "You know Woo, your voice really is stunning, I know you're a dancer, but have you ever thought of singing?" Diane smiles at him. He beams at her, "a few times. Me and the boys used to sing together for fun, Hongjoong and Mingi would rap. We would write songs and sing them and make up choreo all, the time, especially when we were young. It was great fun, we even have a name for our group." He smiles at her. "Well you can't leave me hanging now can you?" She laughs. "No I suppose I can't, can I? We were called ATEEZ!" He grins, "but I won't start to tell you why we called ourselves that. It'd take too long and also we are just about to enter the building for our date!" He beams at her.

As they enter the building Diane still has no clue what they'll be doing today. She always has hated secrets/surprises, probably the lawyer in her. "Ah Wooyoung, please come right this way." A man smiles at them. They are led through various corridors, that contains nothing that could give away what they would be doing on the date. "This is your room, I know I don't need to give you instructions Wooyoung, you and the boys have been here a few times before. I'm assuming you can tell your girlfriend the rules and safety information etc." The man says smiling fondly at Wooyoung. "Yes sir, absolutely!" Wooyoung replies, as he shakes the mans hand. "Ready to go in babe?" Wooyoung grins. "I'll be honest I'm a little nervous, as I hate surprises but kinda looking forward to it for some reason." Diane replies with a smile.

As Wooyoung opens the door, Diane laughs a little as she walks in. "Hey, what's so funny?" Wooyoung pouts. "Babe, you've brought a LAWYER to a shooting range." She continues to giggle. "Aw shit, so I did!" Wooyoung face palms. "Actually, it's kind of unique and a bit genius!" She smiles at him. "Great job, boyfriend!" Diane winks at him, to which Wooyoung beams back at her. Wooyoung explains the rules and the safety information to Diane, making sure she has the correct protective gear on, before they start. As they begin to shoot at various targets, Wooyoung becomes really impressed with Diane's ability and skills. "Damn, your so good, I didn't even get to help you!" Wooyoung pouts at her. She smiles at him, "you could help me with something!" She says. "Yeah what is it?" Wooyoung asks, intrigued. "I hurt my lip earlier, I think you need to kiss it better!" She smirks at him. "Oh, that I can absolutely do!" He beams as he leans in and kisses her on the lips. As they both part they smile at each other."Much better!" Diane giggles. "Right, lets keep shooting shall we! May the best person win!" Wooyoung winks. "Oh babe, I totally plan to!" Diane winks at him.


	23. KQ Agents of Utopia’s First Mission

Everyone was sitting in the living room, relaxing after a lovely home cooked meal, that Carrie and Seonghwa had made, as promised, after all of the dates. Just as they are ready to start watching a film, the tv is interrupted. The screen was black, with words appearing in white. "KQ Lassie's we told you we weren't done!" Suho's voice is heard. "We are not going to leave Scotland in one piece, and we are going to destroy you and your little, trainees in the process!" Chanyeol continues. "Why don't you see what we are doing right now!" Baekhyun says as the screen comes alive. EXO are at Falkirk and are beginning to destroy houses and building. "The Falkirk Wheel is next once we've dealt with all of this, we are going to drown them out of their houses!" Sehun, laughs. "Stops us, if you can!" Kai laughs, as the screen cuts out and goes black.

"Guys get moving we need to get to headquarters." Carrie shouts as she rushes up, putting on her mask as she goes. "All of us?" Wooyoung asks. "Yes, all of us Wooyoungie!" Hongjoong replies as he follows Carrie and the Lassie's out of the room, followed by the rest of the Fellaz. 

The team teleport to HQ using Agata's powers, they get their in-record timing due to the urgency of the situation. They quickly get into their suits and all join together in their training room. "Ok guys, you need listen to both me and Hongjoong, we ain't gonna disagree over any decision ok? You stick with your partner and you work as a team. ANY problems me or Hongjoong need to know straight away. You need to be so so honest today, it's massively important ok?" Carrie tells all of the supers in front of her. "Remember and stay focused at all times, we can afford to lose focus, they have managed to get to know a bit about the girls' powers, after last time. We have us as a bit of a surprise to them, in the respect that they don't know what our powers are of how skilled we are at using them." Hongjoong adds. "Ok guys hands in and then feet!" Ashlea says. "Let's go!" they shout as their hands go up. "16 makes on team!" they shout as they move their feet. "Ok let's do this!" Seonghwa says as he beams at Carrie. "Oh, and guys, remember, use your super names, we can't afford them getting to know our actual names!" Carrie reminds them all. They all gather as they get ready to use their teleportation devices. 

As they arrive at Falkirk, chaos is in full swing. "Remember who your targets are! You guys really need to focus on them! Work together to bring them down, if you manage to get the better of them, teleport them with you to HQ before they can escape, also try to take out their teleportation devices if you can!" Carrie states. "Good luck guys and keep focused! Don't let them see they are affecting you!" Hongjoong says. "Well said, little one!" Carrie and Ashlea say as they smirk. "Bloody little one, when I'm finished with these bad guys I'm gonna kick their asses!" Hongjoong mumbles. "Sure, you are Babe!" Emma chuckles, as she squeezes Hongjoong's hand. "Let's kick so bad guy ass!" Jongho says, as he punches the air! "Oh, here he goes, little Hulk, just waiting on Mrs Hulk joining in!" Shelbi laughs. Ashlea glares at her as she fists bumps Jongho, making everyone laugh. "Right guys let do this!" Carrie smiles at them all, squeezing Seonghwa's hand as everyone goes on the lookout for their villain they are focusing on. What the supers didn't realise was that one of the villains had been watching the full time and began to realise that each super had a weakness. There partner. He informed the rest of his group through an earpiece, which made the rest of EXO smirk. 

Emma and Hongjoong immediately find Suho, he is using the water of the canals at the Falkirk wheel to flood the houses, forcing people to either drown or flush them out of their houses and smash them into buildings or to float them away. "Ok Aries, I'll try and stop him with my mind control and you telepathically distract him ok? Link me straight away if there is a change of his target ok?" Hongjoong says to Emma. "Great idea, Pirate King! I will!" she smiles back at him. As Emma begins to distract Suho by telepathically speaking to him, Hongjoong begins to get closer to Suho. 'Stop now Suho, you are not going to win!' Emma says to him. "Well, well, well if it isn't Aries. What, here to save the day? Well think again!" Suho laughs, as he uses one hand to keep hurting civilians and the other to aim the water directly at Emma, making her take a step back and lose focus. She notices Suho is too strong for her to break through, he has done somethings to strengthen himself, she starts to panic as his strength doesn't falter, meaning she is unable to use her power. As she is doing this, Hongjoong is trying to get through to Suho, he struggles to get a connection, but soon does. Not realising that Suho is aiming towards Emma, he focuses on stopping Suho from hurting the civilians. "Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in my mind?" Suho seethes. 'I'm Pirate King, and you will stop hurting these civilians!' Hongjoong tells hi telepathically as he cute Suho's power to the hand affecting the civilians. "Very good Pirate King, you've saved the people, but can you save your little girlfriend now?" Suho laughs, evilly. It's then that Hongjoong realises what is happening to Emma, losing concentration for a second, allowing Suho to focus all of his water on Emma. "No not Aries, you absolute evil bastard!" Hongjoong shouts, as he puts a full mental block on Suho, stopping all his powers for half an hour. "You little shit!" Suho shouts, before Hongjoong can get to Suho's teleport he uses it and escaped. Hongjoong runs to Emma, no pulse, she's not breathing. "Bangtan, we need you here! It's Aries, she has no pulse or heart rate, come quick." 

**Meanwhile**

Chen and D.O are working together as both of their powers are significantly weaker, making them a bit of a liability. Ashlea, Jongho, Shelbi and San, all approach them. "This is gonna be far too easy!" Jongho smirks. "Too right babe, too right!" Ashlea laughs. As Chen and Do are working together, D.O lifting the rocks and throwing them, Chen uses his electrical surges to split the rock and charge it towards people, injuring them in the process. "Ok, guys lets do this. Desire stay behind me to begin with until we get closer." I'll weaken his power using my armour then you attack when we are closer ok?" Shelbi says. "Twilight, we'll tackle D.O from each side and beat him to a pulp?" Ashlea grins at Jongho, "sound good?" "Sounds like great fun!" he laughs back. "Ok on 3!" San says, "1...2....3..GO!" San shouts. As the begin to move Chen and D.O. notice them. "Well if it isn't the Lassie's, and their little boyfriends come to save the day!" Chen laughs. "I may be little but I'm still gonna kick your ass!" Jongho says. Just as D.O is about to pick a rock up, Ashlea and Jongho go flying into him, Ashlea punching his face, whilst Jongho punches his chest and stomach. Jongho notices the teleportation device on his wrist, he snatches is, and punches it, breaking it into 10 pieces. "My transportation device you little shit!" D.O hisses, while trying to block Ashlea's punches. As he only had one arm left, D.O struggles and loses his fight, slowly slipping unconscious as Ashlea knocks him out with a final blow to his head. D.O's body is covered in bloody and dirty with how hard the super strength team had punched him. "Twilight, let's get him back to HQ using put teleport devices!" Ashlea says. "Everyone, me and Aquarius have D.O under control we are taking him back to HQ" Jongho says as they both take a hold of D.O and hit their teleportation devices. While this is happening, Chen is focusing his power towards Shelbi and San, his aim is not so good, that he misses every now and again as they move from side to side. Once they are close enough San jumps over Shelbi and lands on Chen, punching and kicking him until he loses concentration of his power. He tries to aim his punches but does not manage to aim properly at San. He finally give in when Shelbi joins, she gives him one punch in the face and knocks him out. "Wow, babe, are you sure you've not got super strength?" San says in amazement. "No, I haven't. You weakened him and I just gave the final blow." Shelbi laughs back, "let's get him back to HQ!" she smiles. As she teleports herself and Chen back to HQ, San notices he has damaged his own in the process, making him unable to teleport back. I better go help the others, he thinks as he begins looking around. Only for Kai to appear, "Going somewhere?" he smirks at San, as San goes to punch him. "Desire look out, he's going to grab you and take you with him! He told us, I can't get teleport with him as he threw something to stop mine and Precious' powers we can use them!" Agata shouts. "Too late sweetheart!" Kai smirks, as he throws something on San and teleports away with him. "Omg Precious we need to get back to HQ and tell Bangtan about this." Agata sighs, looking defeated. "We'll use my teleportation device since you can use yours!" Yeosang smiles weakly at her as he takes her hand and teleports them back.

Baekhyun is manipulating the light and transferring it to energy and electricity, aiming it towards civilians. Carrie and Seonghwa look at each other, nodding, not even needing to telepathically tell each other what they were thinking. Carrie enters Baekhyun's mind, causing his aim to go off. "Ah you're here again then LIBRA!" Baekhyun smirks. "Oh, and you've brought your tall, model boyfriend how nice! Is he going to stop me with his good looks?" he continues laughing. 'Just you wait and see!' Carrie smirks. As soon as that happens, Seonghwa manipulates Baekhyun's watch into breaking. "Who did that?" Baekhyun hisses! "The tall glass of lacto-free milk I brought with me! He ain't just a pretty face you know. AND he's gonna fuck your pretty face up!" Carrie says, as she laughs. "Hey why am I lacto-free and why am I a tall glass of milk?" Seonghwa asks, whilst aiming rocks at Baekhyun's face. "I'll explain later, MY Aurora." "Awww shit!" Baekhyun says, as rocks come flying towards him, hitting his full body. As he is unable to use his powers thanks to Carrie disabling him mentally, he takes hit after hit, making him dizzy. Guess what Baekhyun, it's over. Your going back to our HQ and gonna lose those powers of yours! Aurora, take him back to HQ I'll stick around to help the rest." Carrie smiles at Seonghwa, "you know what your doing?" she adds smiling. "Yeah, sweetheart I do!" Seonghwa replies winking, as he teleports himself and Baekhyun back to HQ. 

Just as Carrie turns around she see's Wooyoung trapped in Sehun's arms, his powers not seeming to be working. "Libra, he threw something to stop mine and Horizon's powers, we can't use them. He did what Kai did! Stop him!" Diane shouts. Just as Carrie goes to step in Sehun hits his transportation device and disappears with Wooyoung. "Shit! What are we going to do?" Diane cries. "Taurus you are going back to HQ to debrief, I'll help Treasure and Virgo!" Carrie replies. As she turns she notices that they don't need help. Mingi has Chanyeol surrounded in water and Kristyn has turned the water to ice, effectively stopping Chanyeol completely. "Treasure and Virgo, where are Illusion and Leo?" Carrie asks confused. "Aww they dealt with Xiumin so quickly, he didn't know they were coming. Like literally!" Yunho laughed. "Yeah they used their invisibility and Leo's flying to hit him over the head and knock him out. It was pretty easy and pretty funny to see!" Kristyn replies. "Ok, lets get back to HQ we've a lot to talk about and deal with when we get back, we've 2 boys that have been taken and 2 villains still on the loose." Carrie sighs. 

As they teleport into HQ chaos is in full swing. Hongjoong and the girls are in tears and Bangtan are looking sombre. "Can someone deal with Chanyeol!" Carrie shouts, as 2 guards come to take him away to a holding cell. "Ok can you all calm down and tell me what they hell is going on?" Carrie shouts. "Carrie, sit down please! You too Kristyn!" Namjoon says seriously. "There has been an accident girls! Suho got the better of Emma whilst Hongjoong was trying to stop him! Emma didn't follow the orders Hongjoong gave her properly and because of that she lost focus and couldn't use her powers, Hongjoong was unaware of this and Emma is.. I'm sorry girls she's gone! Please don't blame Hongjoong, it wasn't his fault. I've debriefed to find out what happened!" Namjoon states sadly. "No, it's lies!" Carrie shouts, "She is just injured! They healers can bring her back! They always can!" Carrie continues. "Not this time lovely! Not this time!" Jin says sadly. "But me and Seonghwa are surgeons we can operate on her! Right, Hwa?" Carrie looks at Seonghwa hopefully. Seonghwa walks towards her, his hands around her face, "I've tried everything I could sweetheart, her heart and breathing was stopped for too long! I'm sorry I did all I could!" he said as he pulled her into his chest, Carrie sobbing, hysterically. The sisters were all devastated and couldn't comprehend how their eldest sister could leave them so suddenly and quickly. "Hongjoong, just know we don't blame you at all!" Carrie states, Namjoon always sees the truth and we know you weren't at fault if he says so!" Carrie says. "Yeah, Joonie never lies!" Kristyn cries. 

"Girls, I know this is hard to process and deal with, but we need to debrief, we've two supers out there in the hands of the 3 remaining EXO members and god knows what they are doing to the boys!" Yoongi says quickly. Even though her heart was breaking, Carrie stood up and focused, "Ok everyone who hasn't debriefed come to Namjoon's office with me. Everyone who's powers were halted go to the lab and get tested to see of they can work out what it was. Everyone else start thinking of rescue plans for Woosan. Let's save them, it's what Em's would have wanted!" Carrie says, as she walks out of the room and towards Namjoon's office.


	24. Rescue and Revenge

Everyone was gathered in Namjoon's office, some sitting processing the information and some pacing the floor. "Joonie, I think I speak for everyone when I say this, but we want to 'question' them once their powers are taken. We also don't want them to know we have taken their powers." Carrie says, everyone nodding their heads in agreement. "I think it's time for a new type of questioning, anyway!" Yoongi says, looking pointedly at them all. "Oh, don't worry, they won't know what's hit them!" Hongjoong replies. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "We have finished taking EXO's powers away. They are ready for questioning." An agent says. "Agents of Utopia, you go ahead and deal with them, while we make sure we have a location for their teleportation device. After that we can use the location to teleport you there to save WooSan!" Jin replies. "My poor WooSan babies, all alone with the bad guys!" Jimin says, while wiping tears from his eyes. "Eh, how can they be alone if they are together?" Jungkook replies back. "Shut up Kookie, you knew what I meant!" Jimin replies, whilst sniffing and whacking Jungkook on the back of the head. "Right everyone, let's deal with these assholes and give them a piece of our minds, a piece of their own medicine and most importantly, let's get some bloody answers!" Ashlea states. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Twinnie!" Carrie responds, as she hugs Ashlea.

The KQ Agents of Utopia, enter the room where the members of EXO they had captured, were being held. "Well, don't you lot look pathetic." Seonghwa laughs, as he enters the room. "Let's get down to business boys." Shelbi says, as she glares at EXO. "We are not going to tell you anything!" Baekhyun smirks. "You say that now, but you'll be squealing like little babies, desperate to tell us everything soon." Yeosang smirks back. "You've messed with the wrong supers!" Diane says, as she cracks her knuckles. "You think you can get away with taking two of our boys. If anything has happened to them, you will regret this for the rest of your lives." Jongho says as he walks further into the room. "Also, you killed our sister, and you are going to pay for that!" Kristyn says, as she glares at them. The room they were in had cameras and mics, with a mirrored wall that people could view from the other side without being seen. "Cut the cameras and mics, and everyone in the room apart from Utopia agents leave." Carrie commands, leaving no room for discussion. "Let's get down to business boys." Hongjoong smirks. 

Hongjoong takes a step back, letting the others go first, he'll get his chance to deal with Suho later, when they find out where EXO's base is. Carrie and Seonghwa approach Baekhyun. "Why don't you show me what you look like, it's not like I'll remember or make it out of here alive." Baekhyun smirks. Seonghwa and Carrie smirk at each other, "Good point, hey guys, take your masks off. I mean as Baekhyun said, it's not like they are gonna remember our faces after this, well he said or make it out alive, which could possibly be true." Carrie smirks and laughs. After having heard what Carrie had said, EXO all looked worried. All of the agents take their masks off, smirking as they do. "Damn, so your both good looking?" Baekhyun smirks, "I don't mind if you interrogate me, Libra, was it?" "Are you seriously trying to flirt with my girl?" Seonghwa hisses, as he punches Baekhyun right in the middle of his face. His punch is so hard that it knocks Baekhyun off of the seat he was on. "Damn Aurora, why you so hot when your mad?" Carrie says, as she admires Seonghwa from a side on view. Seonghwa smirks and winks at her as he continues to punch Baekhyun, Carrie going to join in. Hongjoong observes from his place, how the hell can they still flirt at a time like this? He thinks before beginning to speak, "We'll keep going until one of you gives in." 

Ashlea and Jongho approach D.O smiling at each other, "This is gonna be so fun babe!" Jongho laughs at Ashlea, "Too right!" Ashlea smirks back. Before either of them can being to punch D.O speaks, "Here, Twilight, was it? Your well punching!" "Yeah, he is punching. You face and body to a pulp!" Ashlea smirks. "Wait, what does punching mean here?" Jongho asks, looking confused. "Nothing babe! It ain't true anyways!" Ashlea smiles at him. "It means, she's too good for you. She's better looking than you, well in my opinion, anyway." D.O smirks. "I think we are both as good looking as each other. But you were right when you said, I'd be punching!" Jongho smirks. Ashlea and Jongho look at each other as they say, "Punching you!" Ashlea begins punching D.O, focusing on his legs, when suddenly a crack is heard, "Ahh shit, that bitch, that hurt!" D.O shouts. Jongho punches him on the cheek hard, so hard the his face cracks as he does. "Babe, don't hurt his face too much. We still need him to talk." Ashlea smiles at Jongho, whilst she breaks D.O's arm with one punch making him scream out in pain. Just as the rest of the girls and the boys are punching and kicking Chanyeol, Chen and Xiumin, blood flying everywhere. A crunch is heard as Shelbi, breaks Chen's jaw, with the help of Diane and Agata, while Yeosang helps Yunho and Gabbie with Xiumin. "Ok, ok, we'll tell you everything!" D.O shouts, blood pooling around his head. "Perfect, let's get down to business!" Gabbie smiles. "You better not leave anything out!" Diane warns. "Otherwise, things will only get worse!" Agata adds, with a sinister smirk. 

**1 and a half hours later.**

"Well, that was very productive guys!" Mingi smiles, as he rubs his hands together. "I'd say we've got a lot of information we needed!" Yunho smiles, as he high 5's Mingi. "Well done, that was so successful guys, you've got everything we need!" Jin smiles at them. "Get yourself cleaned up and in fresh suits! After that your teleports will be ready to use." Namjoon smiles at them. "Whilst that is happening, the EXO members that are here will have their memories wiped." Yoongi continues. Hobi begins to speak, "You need to get the remaining EXO members back here guys, so well give you extra teleports for...." "my babies WooSan!" Jimin interrupts. "Jimin you seriously need to stop calling them that! They ain't your babies!" Tae says, whilst rolling his eyes at Jimin. "Right guys, let's get organised and we'll meet in the meeting room in around 20 minutes!" Carrie tells them all, whilst heading towards the changing room.

Once they were all ready, they gather together in the meeting room, to get the transportation devices. "Ok, guys as you know, their base is underneath central station. You need to find WooSan. You also need to get the rest of EXO and bring them back here!" Namjoon states. "Good luck, you'll do amazing, and if you need motivation. Do it for Em's. Suho doesn't need to come back alive!" Tae says, getting more annoyed. "Tae you can't say that, just calm down and don't give them any ideas." Hobi hisses. "Ok, everyone, when we get there Suho is mine." Hongjoong hisses. "If I feel I need to step in, I will Hongjoong, just know that!" Carrie stares at Hongjoong, who seems to understand. "Right everyone, get ready, this is a rescue mission!" Seonghwa states. "And a revenge mission!" Ashlea adds. "Right everyone get ready to press your transportation devices in 3...2...1..." Carrie says.

[Underground Central Station](https://photos.app.goo.gl/cfFGM2rVed9S6f4fA)

"Right guys, we're gonna split up, Gemini, Taurus, Leo, Illusion, Virgo and Treasure, go and find WooSan and have a look at what EXO have been doing around here." Carrie states. "Everyone else, let's get these idiots." She adds. Carrie and her group begin looking around, noticing some parts are dark, some well lit. "They could be hiding anywhere, remember that. Ok split into smaller teams. Scorpio and Precious, you go after Kai. Aquarius and Twilight you go after Sehun, there is hardly any air here so he won't be able to use his power fully here. Pirate King and Aurora, you'll be with me, we are gonna get Suho, once and for all." Carrie informs them. Hongjoong goes with it as he knows what she is saying is right, he just wants to focus on getting Suho. As they are all about to split up, they hear 3 sets of footsteps up [ahead](https://photos.app.goo.gl/8mK8QJGXd1HeZpCY6). 

Carrie mentally links everyone, 'get ready, we don't want them to notice we are approaching' 'Seonghwa, Hongjoong and me will get into their heads when I give you the hand signal, so go as soon as I give you it.' Carrie gives the supers the signal, Ashlea and Jongho jump out at Sehun and Kai, Ashlea springing powder on Kai, stopping his powers. "Shit, she's stopped my powers, how did you get that?" Kai hisses at Ashlea. "Oh Xiumin gave us some!" Ashlea smirks as Agata and Yeosang take over from holding Kai down. Ashlea then throws some powder on Suho and Sehun, to limit their powers. "Ok boys prepare for revenge!" Agata says with a smirk. As soon as she says that all he'll breaks loose. The remaining EXO members are beat into a pulp. "Right, we'll get Sehun and Kai back to headquarters!" Yeosang says, as him and Agata teleport back to headquarters with the members they have under control. "Hongjoong stop! Tae didn't actually mean for you to kill him!" Seonghwa states, while trying to pull Hongjoong off of Suho. "Carrie are you not going to stop him?" Jongho states. "I suppose we better!" Carrie sighs. As she says that Jongho pulls Hongjoong off of Suho, while Ashlea gives him a powerful kick to the abdomen and a punch to the face, breaking his nose. "Aquarius, Twilight and Aurora get Pirate King and Suho back to headquarters." Carrie says, "I better go find the rescue mission team." "I'll come with you then!" Seonghwa states. "I ain't leaving you on your own again!" He continues. "Ok, if you insist!" Carrie smiles at him. Ashlea and Jongho, grab hold of Hongjoong and Suho and teleport to headquarters. Seonghwa and Carrie go in search of the rescue team, Seonghwa's hand brushing against Carrie's as they go, when they suddenly hear a noise [ahead](https://photos.app.goo.gl/YPtwQ3xtTHCwdqqMA). 

"OMG what are you lot doing?" Carrie asks as she walks towards the group of people sitting on the floor. "Well we were trying to get them out of the metal chains around their wrists." Shelbi says with a shrug. "Guys did you think about using Yunho's vision to cut through them?" Seonghwa says sarcastically. "OMG, I forgot about that!" Diane and Gabbie say at the same time. Yunho uses his vision to cut through the chains, releasing WooSan who jump up and hug their girlfriends. "OMG thank god guys! Those bloody hurt!" San says as he rubs his wrists. "Thanks for saving us guys!" Woo young smiles at them. "Ok guys, bring what you've found and we'll get back to headquarters." Carrie smiles at everyone in the room. "Also San, Wooyoung, here are your transportation devices. Let's get back to headquarters. We'll get everything sorted for Emma, celebrate her life and deal with EXO once and for all!" Seonghwa says sympathetically, as they all hit the buttons on the transportation devices, taking them back to HQ and to deal with their loss and grief.


	25. Epilogue

**3 years later**

Carrie and Ashlea both woke up in their comfy beds, alone for once their fiancés away, as they couldn't see each other before the big day tomorrow. 'Morning Twinnie, you are awake aren't you?' Ashlea, mind links her sister. 'Too right, Twinnie' Carrie laughs back. 'Will we get to our last day as Miss's' Ashlea adds. 'Yeah, let's see how the rest are, I think I hear Shelbi's and Kristyn's little ones crying, it's gonna be a busy and noisy day!' Carrie replies, whilst rolling her eyes. 'At least the boys have half the tasks to do, so we know they ain't getting up to trouble, while they aren't with us!' Ashlea replies, as both sisters get out of bed and walk to their en-suite to wash and brush their teeth, keeping their pyjamas on for breakfast with their sisters. 

Carrie and Ashlea walk towards the kitchen in comfortable silence, smiling as they go, refreshed after a good sleep. "Ah Shelbi, you've got Jacob calmed down, what was up?" Ashlea asks, as she picks her nephew up, giving him the hugs he had wanted. "He's just like his dad that one, always wanting something to eat! I swear he better not keep San's appetite as he gets older, he'll eat bloody everything! Shelbi says, rolling her eyes but smiling fondly at Ashlea and Jacob. "Ah and little Lily is a happy girl now, did she just need some cuddles from her mamma?" Carrie smiles towards her niece. "It's funny how the guys left the kids with you two, could they not take them with them?" Diane asks them as she enters the room. "Yeah, we could have had sister bonding time!" Agata adds as she walks in. "I don't mind the little ones being around, they make me smile, they are only 6 months, so still prefer their mammas! Good taste I must say." Carrie laughs. "It's also because their dads are absolute crackheads. They are like 2 puppies, running around having fun." Diane adds. "Why did you two have kids with them again and are planning to marry them?" Gabbie laughs. 

[Shelbi’s ring](https://photos.app.goo.gl/u7WyuFtqWNW3fR7w6)

[Kristyn's ring](https://photos.app.goo.gl/ySWy54viwuxqWPes9)

  
"Just think, Wooyoung will be joining the gang soon enough! You wanna hold one of the kids for practise?" Kristyn jokes. "Sis, I'm only 3 months, not even showing. I've plenty of time to practice. Why did I let Wooyoung convince me now was a good time to have a baby? I mean we only got married 6 months ago!" Diane sighs. 

[Diane's ring](https://photos.app.goo.gl/h1A7xhRqwoFPwcgY8)

“Ah our wedding days were amazing Sis! I'm so glad we did them a day after each other!" Agata smiles. Agata was still working as a vet, but her and Shelbi owned their own vets. Yeosang was moving up the ranks in his government job, but couldn't discuss his woe as it was top secret. Having their wedding the day after her sisters, made it easier for Agata as she was still very much under pressure at work.

[Agata's engagement ring](https://photos.app.goo.gl/cpXwJjN7tkPmvjBy8)

"Diane, you'll be great, me and Kristyn had these worries before we had our two." Shelbi tells her. "Yeah sis, have you seen Wooyoung with our two, they adore him and he adores them! And sis you have got this, your so organised and sensible!" Kristyn smiles at her. "Right ladies, I'll get breakfast started then." Gabbie says, as she takes a [ring off her finger. ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/hPYioDhDPa4bKBFP7)

"Ehhh Gabs? Please explain why you have just taken a ring off of your finger that we did not know about?" Carrie asks her, as all the sisters turn to look at her. "Eh Yunho proposed last week? He took me on a picnic in Loch Lomond, and had placed the ring on top of my cupcake. He made an amazing speech about how we were destined to be together for the rest of our lives. Yes before you ask Shelbi, I cried!" Gabbie says, as she rolls her eyes and continues to make breakfast. "I'm so glad he did, I bet it was a double celebration, after him being promoted to Chief Inspector." Agata smiles, at her. "It was, he was just so happy and my restaurant's are all doing so well now!" Gabbie smiles. "We are all so proud of him Gab's!" Ashlea smiles, whilst putting her nephew down in his baby mat. "Right everyone, let's get breakfast and then get our days started. We've loads of things to do before tomorrow and then tonight is girls night." Carrie smiles. "You never stop being the leader, do you sis?" Shelbi smiles fondly at her sister, the rest of the girls doing the same. "Sorry girls, force of habit!" Carrie laughs. The girls all get eating the breakfast Gabbie had prepared for them, before properly starting their days. 

  
***later that night***

"Right twins, engagement rings off, they need to be nice and shiny for tomorrow. They are getting handed to Hongjoong, who you both know we can trust." Agata smiles. "Joongie is here?" Carrie and Ashlea say in unison. "Yeah, he didn't know if he should come in or not! Silly boy, still feeling awkward after all this time." Gabbie continues. "Listen it's been hard for him, he's had to process a lot. But invite him to stay for a bit before he leaves, I can speak for both me and Carrie, when I say we want some Joongie bonding time." Ashlea smiles, her twin nodding in agreement. "Joongie come in and spend time with us, I've missed our bonding time." Carrie smiles, as Ashlea and her hug Hongjoong in between them. "OMG it's a Joongie, bride to be, sandwich. Get it cause we're both getting married tomorrow and he's hugged between us!" The twins say in unison, yet again. "That's still weird when they do that, but kinda comforting, since I'm getting an amazing hug here." Hongjoong smiles. "Right everyone, let's have a great movie night." Diane smiles, as the girls and Hongjoong gather on the sofa, in front of a big screen. The girls can now only use certain rooms as the house as it was set up for the joint wedding in the morning. As the movie came to an end, Hongjoong stood up. "Girls, thanks for including me, I really do love spending time with you. I know it can be a bit weird me being around at times." He sighs. "Hongjoong, we love being around you, just because Emma is no longer with us doesn't mean you don't belong! We love you being around. You are the brother we have always wanted, but never got." Carrie says. "Yeah, and besides, your in charge for 2 weeks while we are away on out honeymoons!" Ashlea laughs. "Please don't tell me your going to the same place?" Hongjoong asks. "Eh no!?" The twins both shout, and whack an arm each. "Just checking. Now give me your rings, I'll look after them until tomorrow. Also it was nice of Bangtan to look after the 2 little ones for the night!" He smiles. "Bangtan are looking after WooSan? Oh Jimin will be loving that!" Carrie laughs. "No, you know exactly who I meant!" Hongjoong laughs. "I know we just like joking about it." Ashlea laughs, as she takes off her [ring](https://photos.app.goo.gl/7KBTEAVp23A8FLfa8) and gives it to Hongjoong.

"Kim Hongjoong, you better look after these ring. You lose them I break your pretty face, got it?" Carrie smiles menacingly at him. "Got it!" Hongjoong gulps as she hands over her [engagement ring](https://photos.app.goo.gl/VQbzHrehtUPPEjSFA).

As Hongjoong leaves he gives all the girls a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you all tomorrow, where you all are going to look stunning. I'll be the one keeping the kids and you husbands to be calm. Oh and Bangtan will have the babies so don't worry!" Hongjoong says as he laughs. "Haha, I love how he calls WooSan kids after we do!" Gabbie laughs. "Hey that's my husband your talk...you known what never mind, he can be a bit of a kid at times." Diane says. "Hey my Sannie ain't a kid, we are both like the same person sometimes." Shelbi says, "yeah so he's a total kids sometimes." Agata laughs, as Shelbi pouts but doesn't disagree. "Right girls let's get to bed, it's a huge day tomorrow!" Kristyn smiles at her sisters. 

***next morning: the big day***

"OMG WAKE UP CARRIE AND ASHLEA!!!!! IT'S YOU WEDDING DAY!!!!" Shelbi and Kristyn shout as they run into each girls room. "OMG will you two shut up!" The twins both shout at Shelbi and Kristyn. "Morning brides to be, we've made you breakfast, only eat it if you can, I know you might be too excited to!" Gabbie and Agata say as one girl goes into each room. "If they don't eat it, I will!" Diane says as she walks into Carrie's room eating a slice of toast with marmite on it. "Eww girl, marmite, really?" Carrie says, whilst looking grossed out. As the girls continue to chat amongst themselves, Ashlea walks into Carrie's room and walks over to the window Carrie is looking out of, taking a look at staff bustling about preparing last minute things for the wedding. The patio had brand new light grey slabs paved, and has white chairs set out in two sides. A beautiful light green carpet leading down the middle to the bandstand in the garden, where the two couples would say their vows. Flowers were surrounded the chairs, a beautiful scent filling the air. An band were set up at the side, ready to play music as guests arrived and as the brides walked down the isle. 

The reception would be held in the houses, massive indoor garden where a band would play, their would be singing, music and dancing. This would also be where their meal was held, the room being filled with beautiful light, pastel coloured materials to make the room look more elegant than it normally did. Candles would be lit later in order for it to have a romantic feel, as well as all of the new lighting put in place especially for the wedding. The girls being twins had always dreamed of having a joint wedding since they were little, having had a special connection none of their other sisters had. What more of a perfect place to have their wedding in the house that starts it all? The house they grew up in, the house their parents left for them and the house where they go to know their other halves more and more? Their boys automatically agreed, loving the place they slowly started to feel so at home at, with their amazing fiancés. 

The twins are interrupted from their daydreaming by Agata, "Girls, it's time to get you hair and make-up done, it'll not be long before guests start arriving and the boys are here. You can both get your make-up and hair done in here if you like?" She smiles. The twins looked at each other and smiled, before saying, "That would be perfect." The twins sit to get their hair done, taking away to each other as they do, when Shelbi puts music on and begins dancing around the room, hair and make-up already done, making the girls laugh. 

[Carries hair and makeup](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Ef9Kqr2wQ244PvE9A)

[Ashlea's hair and makeup](https://photos.app.goo.gl/SaJ8J7xcbMaEcFgeA)

  
Just as the girls hair and make-up is finished Jin burst into the room. "OMG, my babies, you look so beautiful, I'm gonna be crying so so much today!" Jin says as tears fill his eyes. "OMG mamma Jinnie, your gonna make us cry and that'll ruin our make-up!" The twins say, again in unison. "Ok take your mind off of it, how are the boys doing?" Shelbi cackles, knowing that San will most likely have done something bizarre. "Seonghwa and Jongho are nervous as hell. It's so funny, Yeosang and Hongjoong are trying to calm them down." Jin laughs. "When you say Yeosang is calming them down, you mean sassing them and being blunt right?" Agata laughs. "Yeah that, it's the funniest thing ever, I've left Tae and Kookie videoing it so we can remember it forever." Jin replies. "OMG that will be comedy gold." Gabbie laughs. "And I have to say girls, Wooyoung is really impressing me. He has helped us feed both babies and has settled them down. You've got a good one their Diane." Jin smiles at her, as Diane begins to cry. "OMG why did I doubt him. He's going to be so amazing as a dad. I so can't wait. Why am I crying? Bloody hormones." Diane says all at once. The girls hear a knock on the door, and Hongjoong pops his head in, "Girls, you'll need to start getting ready, we've only 45 minutes to go. You all look beautiful btw with your hair and make-up." He smiles. "Joongie, just before you go, there is another important job for you today." Carrie's smiles. Hongjoong looks confused. "What do you mean girls?" He asks. "Well we need someone to walk us down the isle to our boys don't we." Ashlea grins at him. "You want me to do that?" Hongjoong says as tears fill his eyes, so happy and touch at the girls idea. "We'd be honoured if you would Joongie!" The twins say in unison. "Of course I will them." Hongjoong says, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Ok, let's go, giver-awayer before we all start crying." Jin says, as he and Hongjoong leave the room. "Right girls, let's get you two married." Kristyn squeals.

[Kristyn, Shelbi, Gabbie, Agata and Diane's dresses](https://photos.app.goo.gl/eSrtntAssmpPShJo8)

As the girls are ready the begin to head down the stairs. "Girls, don't be nervous you've got this. Not long till you both have married your Prince Charming." Kristyn smiles softly at them. "We'll your Dr Park and your little Hulk anyway." Shelbi smirks. "Shelbi now is not the time." Agata says as she rolls her eyes. Music is played as the bridesmaids (the sisters) walk down the isle. As they do Hongjoong approaches Carrie and Ashlea, "Girls, you both look stunning, those boys are going to be gobsmacked." He smiles at them, as he takes one girl's arm into each of his. "Let's go get you girls married." He beams. 

[Ashlea's dress](https://photos.app.goo.gl/C2N7dXGTr4t9wDoPA)

[Carrie's dress](https://photos.app.goo.gl/uSo8VMzAsFNuU2sJ7)

‘Let's do this Twinnie!' Ashlea links here twin 'Yeah let's get married to our dream men' Carrie responds back. As the begin to walk down the isle they see their friends from work and from KQ, smiling and looking at them in awe. As the look down the isle, Seonghwa and Jongho have tears in their eyes, looking at their brides as if it were only them in the room. As Hongjoong gets to the bottom of the isle with the 2 girls, he hands each of them to their fiancés, giving them a kiss on the hand as he does.   
  


[ ***KQ Fellaz*** ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/aZd4rKDFRK5kTGQL7)

"Hi, you look absolutely breathtaking." Seonghwa breaths out to Carrie, "you don't looks too bad yourself Dr Park." Carrie responds back, eye gazing deeply into Seonghwa showing a million different emotions, but most importantly love. "Babe, you have actually just taken my breath away, like I'm speechless and stunned right now. You are seriously the most beautiful woman on this earth." Jongho quickly rambles out, looking completely stunned and in love with Ashlea. "Oh just the earth then little hulk? Kidding but you look handsome too, like so good in a suit." She winks back at him, then gazing into his eyes. The rest of the ceremony passes in a blur, the twins notice one thing however, both boys had managed to choose the same [wedding ring](https://photos.app.goo.gl/XnKheE3seNwdqAay7) for both of the girls, making them giggle and smile. 

  
It's the part everyone has been waiting for, the vows. 

Ashlea begins, "Jongho, the love you have shown me is beyond anything my childhood self could dream. It's heartwarming, genuine, fierce, sarcastic ... sometimes all at once. But at the same time, you loving me has taught me to find what I've spent so long searching for, within my own self. You have taught me that I am incredible and that I can do anything I imagine. I'd choose you in a hundred lifetimes. I'd choose you in a hundred worlds. I'd choose you in any version of reality. I'd find you and I'd choose you. I love you Choi Jongho with all of my heart, forever." Jongho has a few stray tears falling down, which Ashlea wipes away for him.

Jongho responds with his own vows, "Looking back at our time together, the unbelievable thing is that despite all the times when things felt wrong, we still managed to meet at the perfect moment- almost as if by some plan which we were unaware of. Ashlea, you came into my life at the darkest moment and filled it with love and light. You made me realise that everythingI had been through was worth it all. You are my soulmate, my best friend and my happily ever after, I love you." He says as Ashlea is wiping at her eyes, Jongho's words having moved her to tears.

Carrie is up next feeling so nervous, "Seonghwa, Hwa, Dr Park, tall glass of lacto-free milk." She begins saying as everyone bursts out into laughter, her and Seonghwa included. "No but serious, Hwa, because of you, I laugh, I smile and I dare to dream more than I ever have. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are and always will be the love of my life, my person. You are my soulmate, my love, my peace, my life. You are my soft place to fall, my guiding light, my best friend. In you I see our happy ever after. What a love I have found in you. You are my everything I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need." Carrie manages to get out, tears slipping past her eyes, just like Seonghwa's. "OMG that was so beautiful." He whispers. Seonghwa prepares himself for his vows. "Carrie, I promise to love you without condition, to honour you each and every day. To laugh with you when your happy and support you when your sad. To guide you when you ask for direction and to challenge you to be the best person you are and allow you to do the same for me. I will always be your biggest fan and your ever present audience. I must have been an incredible person in a previous life to have been able to meet you. I never used to believe in proper true love and soulmates until I met you that first day in the hospital and nearly mucked everything up, I was so stunned and in awe by you. I knew then, like I do now, you are the most incredible person in the whole world, and your now all mine, forever." He smiles at Carrie as more tears fall down her cheeks, as he leans to wipe them. 

Just as the ceremony is coming to an end the priest says his final words, "I now pronounce you Dr Park and Dr...Mrs Park." As everyone laughs and giggles. "And I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs Choi." "HEY I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING WITH MR AND MRS LITTLE HULK?" a voice is heard from the crowd. "Jackson will you shut the hell up, sorry about that!" JB shouts back, making everyone laugh. "Ok, you may now both kiss your brides." As both couples kiss, the crowd cheers and whistles as a voice is heard, again, "hey guys keep it PG, there are 2 babies here, and mine and Kristyn's kids are here!" Shelbi says, making WooSan pout and the rest of the audience to laugh. The newly married couples break apart laughing at Shelbi's remark. "Yeah your one to talk Shelb's!" Ashlea says as her and Carrie laugh and Shelbi shrugs, not denying it. "Right everyone who's hungry and ready to party?" Carrie shouts and laughs. The two couples make their way back up the isle, accepting congratulations from all of their friends and the family, they had created for themselves.

After having a delicious meal, the couples go to the dance floor for their first dance, which was to Ed Sheeran's perfect. The newly married couples, their sisters and new brothers danced all night, having fun and drinking away. That is until Shelbi manages to reach the microphone, "I dedicate this song to my sisters and their new husbands. I don't know what your honeymoon will bring but here's my idea, hit it lads."

"I WANNA HAVE SEX ON THE BEACH, COME AND MOVE YOUR BODY. SEX ON THE BEACH!" Before Shelbi can continue singing she is tackled by Jimin and Jungkook and take off the stage. "Hey I didn't get to finish my song." Shelbi whines. "Yeah enough alcohol for you little miss drunk!" Hobi smiles. As the night comes to a close and the two mealy married couples dance the night away with their nearest and dearest, they thing how could this moment be so perfect and filled with so much love? They must serious be the luckiest people to have ever existed.


End file.
